Falling for You?
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Ia mengacaukan masa remajanya. Dan kini, pria itu datang menjelma menjadi mimpi buruknya. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

** Falling for you?**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1. Lost in Wonderland

.

.

"Aaahhhh…"

Hinata mendesah pelan saat pria itu menghisap puncak payudaranya dengan kuat. Napasnya terasa berat, tubuhnya berkeringat dan otaknya tak bisa lagi dipakai untuk berpikir. Seluruh otot ditubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia hanya mampu berpegangan pada pundak kekar pria itu. Membiarkan dia berlaku sesukanya.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan mulutnya menguarkan bau asing menyengat seperti…sake? ah, ia ingat. Meski samar, ia ingat sudah menenggak cairan itu. Makan malam yang diadakan para pengurus perpustakaan umum, dan perayaan setelahnya.

Mereka pergi ke karaoke setelah makan, minum lagi, bernyanyi, lalu minum lagi dan terus seperti itu hingga yang bisa ia ingat hanya minum dan bernyanyi. Lalu seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, membisikannya sesuatu yang tak bisa Hinata ingat, dan kemudian tangannya ditarik keluar.

Kepalanya pusing, tapi ia tak melawan saat orang itu mendorongnya memasuki ruangan yang tak berbeda jauh dari tempat yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Hanya saja disini lebih sepi. Tak ada musik yang bergaung memekakan telinga. Lampunyapun tidak terlalu redup. Hinata menatap bingung pada lelaki yang mengajaknya kemari.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini?

Ia semakin bingung saat lelaki itu mendekatinya dan mulai melepas blazer yang Hinata pakai. Disusul blouse putihnya lalu rok selutut yang ia pakai hingga hanya pakaian dalamnya saja yang tersisa. Ia benar-benar heran kenapa lelaki ini membantunya melepas pakaian. Hinata perempuan dewasa, ia bisa melakukan itu semua sendiri.

Tapi sebelum Hinata sempat protes, pria itu mendorongnya hingga terduduk di sofa. Tangannya yang panas mengelus paha Hinata penuh nafsu, bibirnya yang juga berbau alkohol menciumi setiap inci lehernya, membuat Hinata mengerang. Tubuhnya yang tak berdaya diangkat hingga duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu.

Dalam kebingungan, Hinata mulai menikmati sensasi dari sentuhan panas lelaki itu ditubuhnya. Usianya mungkin sudah 25 tahun, tapi ia sama-sekali tak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki. Sekolah dan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu menjadi faktor utama.

Saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, suara berat yang benar-benar asing menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Si lelaki yang terganggu menggeram saat melepas pagutan dibibir Hinata, namun tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat ia melihat sang pengganggu. Sementara Hinata, dengan kepala yang kembali terasa pusing, menyurukan kepalanya di pundak sang pria. Tak peduli pada tamu mereka.

"Na-Namikaze-san? Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya si lelaki dengan kalut. Tubuhnya yang terasa gemetar membuat Hinata penasaran. Dengan malas, ia memutar kepalanya yang pusing dan melihat orang yang dipanggil Namikaze itu.

Hal pertama yang diperhatikannya adalah rambut pirang berantakan, tubuh tinggi tegap dan kulit kecoklatan. Tapi yang paling memukau Hinata adalah matanya. Pria itu memiliki warna biru paling jernih yang pernah ia lihat. Dan ia benci itu.

Mata biru selalu sukses membuatnya teringat pada cinta pertamanya. Anak lelaki ceria yang jago olahraga. Hinata menyukai saat-saat dimana ia bisa melihat anak itu. Setiap kedatangannya selalu membawa keceriaan tersendiri bagi orang-orang disekitar. Ia mungkin tidak terlalu pintar di pelajaran akademis, tapi kemampuan olahraga-nya sangat menakjubkan. Hinata suka mengendap-endap dibalik semak hanya untuk melihat anak itu latihan lari jarak dekat.

Perlu beberapa minggu untuknya bisa berkenalan dan menjadi teman anak itu. Mungkin memang bukan teman dekat, tapi setidaknya Hinata sudah cukup puas saat anak itu menyapanya.

Moment itu menjadi saat paling membahagiakan bagi Hinata.

Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa dan selalu diremehkan, untuk pertama kalinya, mempunyai impian. Hinata memasuki beberapa klub disekolah agar bisa belajar berinteraksi sehingga, mungkin suatu saat, ia bisa dengan lancar berbincang dengan anak itu.

Ia belajar keras agar nilainya dikelas tidak turun sehingga ayahnya mengijinkan setiap kali Hinata ingin pergi menonton lomba yang diikuti anak itu. Ia bahkan belajar merajut untuk hadiah valentine.

Tapi ceritanya tak semuluk tokoh-tokoh dikomik cantik.

Entah datang dari mana, tapi kabar Hinata yang menyukai anak itu tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Setiap melihat Hinata, sekelompok anak perempuan akan berkumpul lalu berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik geli. Sementara anak lelaki akan menggodanya.

Tapi itu tak seberapa dibandingkan sikap anak itu padanya.

Disaat teman-temannya meledek Hinata, anak itu juga ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Itu menyakitkan. Dan semua itu diperparah dengan kenyataan bahwa anak itu berpacaran dengan gadis yang tak lain adalah sahabat Hinata sendiri tak lama sejak kabar Hinata yang menyukainya tersebar.

Tak sekalipun anak itu menganggap serius perasaannya, ia bahkan tak lagi menyapa Hinata. Tingkahnya yang seakan mereka tak pernah saling kenal itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dan begitulah, masa sma yang kata orang indah, menjadi masa paling buruk yang pernah ia rasakan. Orang yang disukainya mengacuhkannya, sahabatnya menjadi pacar dari orang yang disukainya dan ikut menghindari Hinata, teman-temannya yang lain perlahan menjauh dengan alasan mereka tak lagi nyaman didekatnya, dan nilai pelajarannya terjun bebas. Ia dikurung dirumah sepanjang liburan musim panas. Belajar, belajar dan belajar.

Semua hal itu jelas mengubah pribadi Hinata.

Ia kini tak terlalu peduli pada masalah perasaan. Ia tak peduli tentang asmara, yang dipedulikannya hanyalah nilai pelajarannya dan sekolah. Hinata tak punya teman, tapi ia tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu lagi. Ia berkencan, tapi tak pernah berpacaran. Ia bahkan tak ingat nama orang yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Terkadang Hinata berpikir mengapa hal kecil seperti sakit hati mampu mengubah segala sesuatu.

Ya, hal kecil itulah yang mengubah hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, seseorang yang hampir sama berdiri didepannya.

"Perempuan itu," katanya sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya. "Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Si pria yang masih memeluknya terdiam sesaat, wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Bukan."

"Humm, boleh untukku?" tanya si pria asing dengan santai. Tangannya yang besar mencengkram lengan atas Hinata dan menariknya bangun dari pangkuan lelaki itu. "Pergilah, aku ingin menikmati wanitaku sendirian."

Hinata tak tahu apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi, sesaat ia di peluk dan di cium, lalu tiba-tiba ia dipaksa berdiri oleh seseorang yang benar-benar asing. Ia kebingungan. Dan kepalanya makin sakit saat digunakan untuk berpikir.

"Kau mabuk?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah benar-benar ditinggal sendiri. "Mulutmu bau alkohol."

Hinata masih diam bahkan saat pria itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau seperti ini." katanya lagi, kali ini dengan berani mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil dibibir Hinata. "Mudah dikendalikan."

Dan kemudian ia memagut bibir Hinata kasar. Tangannya mengelus punggungnya, membuka pengait bra Hinata, dalam satu gerakan melepasnya hingga terbuka. Lidahnya yang menyerobot masuk mulai menjelajah, sementara tangannya sibuk menurunkan celana dalam Hinata. Saat ia sudah benar-benar telanjang, tubuhnya dibaringkan diatas meja. Dan lelaki itu berlutut diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

Jemarinya membelai bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh disekitar kewanitaannya. Perbuatan itu membuat Hinata menahan napas, terlebih saat lelaki itu memutuskan bergerak lebih jauh. Jari-jarinya membuka lebar, naik turun dengan gerakan perlahan yang menyiksa.

Rasa asin darah terasa diujung lidahnya saat bibir bawah Hinata digigit terlalu kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar seakan menggigil. Dan jari-jari pria itu tak juga berhenti. Kali ini, dua jari memasukinya. Keluar masuk dengan gerakan perlahan. Sementara ibu jarinya memijat klitorisnya.

Ini pertama kalinya bagian yang paling tersembunyi itu diperlakukan seperti ini. Sebelumnya tak ada lelaki yang menyentuhnya di bawah sana. Hinata memang beberapa kali menjalin hubungan, tapi hubungan itu tak pernah sampai ke tahap yang lebih intim. Selalu ada hal yang membuat mereka memutuskan berpisah sebelum hal itu terjadi. Jika bukan karena si lelaki yang bosan dengan sikap pemalu Hinata, bisa dipastikan pekerjaan mereka yang menjadi hambatan.

Suara retsleting yang diturunkan mengaburkan pikirannya, saat membuka mata, ia melihat benda kebanggaan lelaki mengacung bangga didepannya. Besar dan tampak sangat keras. Perlahan benda itu digesekan, sedikit demi sedikit memasuki tubuhnya. Dan Hinata kembali merasa napasnya tercuri.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat penuh dan tidak nyaman, tapi pria itu tidak mau berhenti. Kedua tangannya justru menangkup payudara Hinata dan memijatnya kasar. Membuat rasa tak nyaman Hinata makin menjadi. Dan dalam satu hentakan kuat, tubuh mereka akhirnya menyatu. Jeritan kesakitan Hinata yang memenuhi ruangan berpadu dengan geraman kepuasan lelaki itu.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan bingung.

Ia tak pernah merasa selemas ini sepanjang hidupnya. Kepalanya sakit, tenggorokannya kering, tubuhnya kaku dan kakinya sulit digerakan. Sinar matahari yang menyorot langsung kematanya, membuat segala sesuatu menjadi dua kali lebih buruk.

Matanya kesulitan melihat, meski begitu, Hinata sangat yakin ia tidak sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia biasa tidur di futon dengan piyama bergambar teddy kesukaannya, bukan ranjang besar seperti ini dan hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran . Saat terbangun, dinding dari kayu yang akan pertama kali ia lihat, bukan dinding bercat putih bersih seperti ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kepalanya yang sakit memaksanya berhenti berpikir dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh kamar mencari toilet. Dan saat akhirnya berhasil menemukan ruangan kecil itu, ia tak membuang waktu lagi untuk membuang seluruh isi perutnya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Lalu ia akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

Ada setidaknya seratus panggilan tak terjawab dan tigapuluh pesan. Hampir semuanya datang dari teman kerjanya. Yang terbanyak datang dari Hiroshi. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki jadi begitu perhatian. Anehnya, saat temannya yang lain menanyakan keberadaan atau keadaan Hinata, Hiroshi justru minta maaf berkali-kali.

Apa maksudnya?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata mulai memakai pakaiannya yang secara ajaib sudah dilaundry dan terlipat rapi. Isi tas dan dompetnya masih lengkap, tak ada yang hilang. Sepatunya sedikit lecet, tapi masih bisa digunakan.

Sekarang, setelah ia bersih dan rapi, Hinata memutuskan keluar dari kamar asing ini dan menghadapi apapun di balik pintu keluar itu.

.

.

Sayangnya, Meskipun ia sudah bertekad menghadapi apapun, tapi Hinata tak pernah siap menghadapi mantan cinta pertamanya.

Takdir ternyata bisa sangat kejam.

Dan sialnya, pria itu kini terlihat jauh lebih keren.

Rambutnya dipangkas rapi, kulitnya sekarang tidak terlalu gelap tapi tak mengurangi pesonanya, bahunya lebar dan tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Padahal dari dulu Hinata menyumpahinya jadi gendut dan jelek. Doa orang-orang teraniaya seharusnya mudah terkabul, kan? Jadi kenapa doa Hinata tidak berefek sama sekali?

Dan matanya… bagaimana bisa mata itu terlihat begitu jernih sekaligus begitu mengancam dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

"Naruto…kun?" panggil Hinata tak percaya. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang terucap. Dan Hinata merasa dirinya kembali menjadi gadis remaja pemalu yang bahkan kesulitan mengucapkan salam. Menyedihkan.

"Kopi?" tawar lelaki itu tanpa mempedulikan kegugupan tamunya. Hinata ingin menolak, ia merasa tidak akan sanggup duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan masa remajanya. Tapi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dengan canggung ia duduk di depan pria itu dan menghirup kopinya dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan.

Jika tebakannya benar, maka tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal Naruto. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa menjelaskan keberadaan Hinata ditempat ini. Yang pasti, semalam Hinata mabuk.

Skenario yang paling masuk akal adalah ia bertemu lelaki itu, tapi karena tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya, maka Naruto terpaksa membawa Hinata kerumahnya. Hanya saja itu tidak menjelaskan tentang memar-memar dan linu yang ia derita.

Otaknya perlu dicuci.

Sambil memijat keningnya perlahan, Hinata kembali mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi pikirannya kosong. Ia hanya ingat pergi makan malam dengan teman-teman kerjanya untuk merayakan hari jadi perusahaan sekaligus diangkatnya kepala editor yang baru. Awalnya Hinata enggan pergi, mengingat ia hanya pegawai baru dibagian pengeditan. Tapi berhubung tempat makan-makannya dekat dengan apartement miliknya, ia memberanikan diri untuk datang. Lalu ada minuman sake yang disajikan sebagai teman makan. Tapi Hinata ingat ia tidak minum terlalu banyak. Dan kemudian mereka ke karaoke.

Disini tak banyak yang ia ingat. Hanya musik yang bergemuruh kencang, orang-orang yang bernyanyi dan tertawa. Lalu ada yang memaksanya minum sesuatu yang terasa pahit dan membuat tenggorokannya terbakar.

Kepalanya sakit.

Kemudian seseorang merangkulnya. Mengajaknya pergi.

Awalnya Hinata ragu, pandangannya buram dan musik yang terlalu keras makin membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi ia yakin orang yang yang menarik tangannya adalah rekan sekantornya, Hiroshi. Sekarang ia tahu alasan lelaki itu meminta maaf.

Hinata menghirup kopinya lagi. Piring-piring berisi omelet, roti bakar, telur mata sapi dan waffle yang disodorkan padanya tak tersentuh. Rahangnya masih terasa kaku setelah muntah-muntah dan ia tak yakin perutnya sanggup mencerna makanan. Jadi untuk pagi ini, Hinata merasa melewatkan sarapan merupakan pilihan bijak.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang depresi, Naruto justru terlihat sibuk membaca surat kabar pagi. Sesekali ia menghirup kopinya, lalu meraih selembar roti bakar dan memakannya sambil membaca. Tampaknya ia sudah lupa mempunyai tamu yang duduk didepannya.

Hinata kembali memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Kepalanya sekarang tak terlalu terasa sakit. Mungkin minuman berkafein seperti kopi bagus untuk menghilangkan mabuk. Tapi meskipun begitu, kejadian semalam masih terlihat kabur. Dan jika ia berkeras mengingat apa yang terjadi, kepalanya terasa seperti dihimpit beban berat.

Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto.

Pria itu telah sangat berubah. Dulu, meskipun ia sangat sakit hati pada tingkahnya, tapi toh tak menutup telinga Hinata dari berita tentang lelaki itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kesedihan dan kelegaan saat mendengar Naruto pergi meninggalkan kota seminggu setelah kelulusan. Ia memang kembali dua bulan kemudian, tapi hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang dan mengunjungi kerabat. Hinata tak mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak hari itu. Ia tak tahu apa lelaki itu masih pacaran dengan sahabatnya? Apakah ia kuliah? Atau menjadi atlet seperti yang diinginkannya?

Hinata tak pernah tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

Teman-teman yang dikenal paling dekat dengan Naruto-pun tampak enggan membicarakan tentangnya. Alasannya, mereka tak lagi saling berhubungan. Tapi menurut selentingan yang Hinata dengar, Naruto sendiri yang memutus pertemanan mereka. Dan itu ada kaitannya dengan pacarnya. Katanya mereka bertengkar hebat, mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam, dan saling menguak aib masing-masing.

Hinata meragukan semua itu.

Mereka berdua- meski berat- tapi Hinata akui merupakan pasangan yang serasi. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Jikapun ribut, akan selesai pada hari itu juga. Si pria yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya akan mengalah, sementara si wanita akan mencoba mengerti dan tak pernah mendominasi. Hubungan mereka sangat akur.

Tapi melihat perubahan nyata pada diri Naruto membuatnya kembali ragu. Meski sudah pergi sangat lama, tak pernah ada kabar yang mengatakan Naruto punya pacar baru. Berita Naruto sedang dekat dengan perempuanpun rasanya tak pernah terdengar. Mungkin dia masih mencintai pacarnya yang dulu sehingga berat untuk pindah ke lain hati. Sementara penyebab mereka putus tak pernah ada yang tahu.

Kiba hanya berkata; sejak putus dari pacarnya, Naruto menjadi orang yang tak ingin ia dekati. Sampai detik inipun Hinata tak tahu apa maksudnya.

Menurutnya Naruto terlihat sama. Hanya penampilannya yang berubah dan sikapnya yang lebih kalem. Rambut lelaki itu kini lebih pendek, tapi tak membuatnya terlihat culun. Justru potongan rambutnya sekarang makin mempertegas struktur wajahnya. Bahunya yang lebar dan dadanya yang bidang tercetak jelas dibalik kaos hitam berlengan pendek yang ia pakai. Jarinya yang menjilati remah-remah roti yang menempel terlihat…

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa tangannya terlihat sangat…familiar.

Lalu kilasan menakutkan tiba-tiba terbayang dikepalanya.

Hinata akhirnya ingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Hiroshi. Mereka berada diruangan kecil dengan meja dan sofa yang diletakan didepan monitor berukuran standar. Hinata menduga mereka masih berada di tempat karaoke yang sama, hanya berbeda ruangan. Lalu lelaki itu menelanjanginya, dan Hinata tidak mencegahnya sama sekali. Mereka berpelukan, bibir saling bersentuhan dan…seseorang datang.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang setelah akhirnya menyadari siapa yang mengganggu mereka. Lalu ia ingat Hiroshi sempat bicara dengan lelaki itu dan kemudian…ia meninggalkannya!

Dan…dan…

oh tidak…

"Kau meniduriku." Tuduh Hinata geram. Dan ia makin marah saat Naruto hanya menatapnya dari balik surat kabar.

"Kau meniduriku!" Jerit Hinata lagi. Kali ini ia berdiri agar posisinya lebih tinggi dari pria itu. "Dan…dan kau bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apapun? Aku tidak percaya ini."

Hinata segera merenggut tasnya dan berjalan pergi. Ia muak. Dan marah. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu…direndahkan! Sialnya, Naruto berhasil mencekal lengannya bahkan sebelum ia berhasil mencapai pintu keluar.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan, atau aku akan menambah tuntutan untukmu." ucap Hinata berusaha setenang mungkin. Tapi cengkraman Naruto yang kuat dilengannya membuatnya gugup.

"Tuntutan?" tanya pria itu dengan nada mencemooh.

"Pemerkosaan dan kekerasan." kata Hinata dengan lantang. Tapi lelaki itu tampaknya tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ancamannya barusan.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat saat ketika kita menikmati malam bersama?" tanyanya lagi. Tubuh Hinata didorong hingga terjatuh diatas karpet ruang tamu. "Kau ingat saat spermaku memenuhi rahimmu? God, itu saat yang paling menakjubkan."

"Aku bersyukur tidak mengingat bagian itu!"

Tapi jerit kemarahan Hinata justru dibalas senyuman manis yang membuat perempuan itu ketakutan.

"Bagus," gumam Naruto sambil membalikan tubuh Hinata yang memberontak marah sehingga punggungnya menghadap lelaki itu. "Aku tidak keberatan mengingatkanmu lagi."

Punggung Hinata ditekan kuat-kuat sehingga dada perempuan itu menempel ke karpet, sementara tangan kirinya masuk kedalam rok Hinata. Menarik celana dalam perempuan itu hingga lepas, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan tubuh Hinata yang memberontak dibawahnya. Posisinya yang berlutut diantara kedua kaki perempuan itu memudahkan aksinya menggerayangi bagian sensitive yang kini terasa basah saat jarinya mencoba masuk.

"Jangan…" rintih Hinata pelan yang kembali diacuhkan pria itu.

"Aku bersikap baik padamu hanya karena aku tahu kau perlu waktu membiasakan diri setelah pengalaman pertamamu. Tapi aku salah," Hinata semakin menggigil ketakutan ketika mendengar bunyi resleting dari balik punggungnya. "Kau lebih menggairahkan saat menjerit kesakitan."

Tangis Hinata pecah saat Naruto memasukinya dalam satu hentakan kuat. Tubuhnya belum siap.

"Dan lebih nikmat." Naruto menggeram saat memulai iramanya yang kasar dan tak beraturan. Ia akan bergerak lambat namun melesak masuk sangat dalam lalu bergerak cepat seakan tak ada hari esok. Tak peduli Hinata suka atau tidak.

Dia jelas bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu. Naruto yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bukan pria yang akan memaksa dan berbuat kasar padanya. Sementara pria yang kini memenuhi tubuhnya jelas bukan pria itu!

Dan Hinata semakin ngeri saat tubuhnya merespon diluar kehendaknya.

.

.

to be continue ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Bad gone worst**

.

.

Sudah terlalu lama Naruto tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini.

Ia menatap gadis yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan sayang. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya di penuhi keringat, namun hembusan napasnya tenang dan teratur. Menandakan gadis itu tengah terlelap.

Rambut gelapnya tersebar ke seluruh bantal, tampak seperti helaian sutra yang lembut. Sementara setiap inci tubuhnya terpampang bebas di hadapan Naruto yang tanpa sungkan menikmati pemandangan itu.

Sedikit ragu, takut membangunkan gadis itu, tangan Naruto naik dan menyingkirkan rambut gelap yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tidur rupanya telah membuat wajah perempuan ini terlihat lebih polos, membuatnya tampak lebih memesona.

Dan hatinya terselimuti perasaan hangat yang sangat jarang ia rasakan.

Ia memang tidak mengenal perempuan ini dengan baik, pengetahuannya hanya terbatas pada ingatan saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Itupun sedikit sekali. Dan tak satupun dari ingatan itu berkesan, hanya kenangan sepele yang berpusat pada gadis pemalu yang selalu ada kemanapun ia pergi.

Tapi dengan pengetahuan yang sedikit itulah Naruto tahu ia menginginkan perempuan ini.

Perempuan penurut, yang tidak akan membantahnya. Yang bisa ia kendalikan. Yang tidak akan menentangnya. Tidak akan memanfaatkannya.

Yang bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya.

Puas dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian dengan hati-hati menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu gadis itu. Sedikit merasa aneh sendiri saat teringat ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada perempuan manapun yang pernah menjadi teman tidurnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia bergegas beranjak pergi, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan gadis yang masih terlelap itu.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi saat Hinata terbangun untuk kedua kalinya.

Kepalanya pusing dan ia sedikit bingung saat mendapati dirinya berada di kamar yang tidak ia kenal. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan letih ketika ia bergerak terlentang sambil mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya.

Hinata mungkin akan tetap berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa menit jika saja ingatan beberapa jam lalu tidak melintas di kepalanya, dan ia langsung bangkit terduduk.

Sial.

Antara menggerutu dan setengah histeris, mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman yang mendera tubuhnya, Hinata segera memungut pakaiannya. Mengenakan kain itu secepat yang ia bisa lalu meninggalkan kamar ini.

Ia sedikit was-was saat membuka pintu, tapi setelah menyadari tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto, ia segera berlari keluar tanpa ragu. Tasnya masih berada di atas karpet, tergeletak dengan menyedihkan. Sementara sepatunya terlempar hingga ke bawah meja.

Ia merasa cukup beruntung bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan sampai di _apartement-_nya sendiri dengan selamat. Tapi setelah itu, setelah ia merasa terbebas dari jangkauan lelaki itu, tak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya selain berendam seharian. Menggosok tubuhnya hingga perih dan memerah.

Berharap hal itu mampu menghapus ingatan tentang sentuhan Naruto ditubuhnya.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, bayangan tentang bagaimana pria itu menyentuhnya tak bisa ia lupakan. Dan Hinata merasa malu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya terangsang, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan pria itu.

Ini mengerikan.

Dan dengan gemas ia kembali menggosok tubuhnya lebih keras.

Setelah mandi berjam-jam yang mengakibatkan kulitnya pedih, Hinata mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman dengan duduk bergelung di sofa, menyalakan televisi dan mengganti salurannya setiap lima detik sekali sambil melahap mochi beku yang ia temukan di dalam lemari es.

Hinata bersyukur ini hari minggu sehingga ia tak merasa bersalah bersantai seperti ini.

Di hari biasa, alih-alih duduk selonjoran di sofa, ia justru akan menghabiskan setiap detik malamnya memeriksa ejaan yang terasa tak pernah selesai. Biasanya ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa buku sekaligus sehingga tidak punya waktu ekstra untuk memanjakan diri. Dan ia tak bisa mengeluh karena dari sanalah penghasilannya berasal.

Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini, yang pasti saat melihat keluar jendela, langit sudah gelap dan bersantai seperti ini membuatnya mengantuk. Sebentar lagi ia mungkin akan tertidur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran keras di pintu apartement yang menghancurkan ketenangan yang mulai dinikmati Hinata.

Ia terlonjak kaget dari sofanya, dan merapikan sweater kebesaran yang ia pakai sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dalam hati merasa heran siapa tamu tidak sopan yang bertamu di jam seperti ini.

Dan saat pintu menjeblak terbuka, disanalah sang iblis berdiri dengan tenang, memandang Hinata dengan sorot mata tak bersahabat.

Selama beberapa saat yang terasa berabad-abad, mereka saling berpandangan, seolah menunggu siapa yang pertama membuat keributan. Hinata bisa melihat pria itu akan mengeluarkan komentar tidak menyenangkan, ia bisa melihat dari ekspresinya. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata sudah lebih dulu bertanya; "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dan ia tidak suka melihat pertanyaannya membuat lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Mencari tahu kabar perempuan yang ku setubuhi tadi pagi," jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh oleh sikap ketus Hinata, tapi mata birunya melihat sekeliling dengan penasaran. "Kau tahu, aku bisa membelikanmu rumah yang lebih layak dari ini," ucapnya kemudian saat melihat betapa sederhananya ruangan yang dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh Hinata. Ia tidak mempunyai maksud apapun saat mengucapkan tawaran itu, murni hanya ungkapan kedermawanan -yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Dan kedermawanan yang salah tempat itu kembali memunculkan amarah di dalam diri perempuan mungil dihadapannya.

Berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang yang sama sekali tidak dirasakannya, Hinata mengangkat dagu dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Pergi dari rumahku!"

Naruto, yang masih terlihat tenang, bergerak mendekat. Tangannya mencekal lengan Hinata sebelum perempuan itu sempat menghindar. Ia menyeringai senang melihat Hinata menggeliat panik.

"Katakan, apa kau memang selalu seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata galak. Lengannya sakit, dan makin sakit saat ia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Dulu kau lebih…tenang." Ada nada heran yang terdengar saat pria itu mengucapkannya, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ketertarikan yang menyebalkan. "Terlalu tenang."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," bantahnya cepat. "Gadis yang tergila-gila padaku sangat sulit dilupakan."

Itu nyaris tepat mendekati kenyataan sehingga Hinata merasa sangat malu sekaligus marah. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar penghinaan yang sangat jelas dalam perkataan lelaki itu. Tampaknya Naruto sangat ingin mengingatkan kembali sosok dirinya yang menyedihkan dan mudah dipermainkan, yang bersedia melakukan apapun hanya untuk melihat sosok sang pujaan, saat kembali melanjutkan; "Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku, kan."

Dan semua itu tak tertahankan.

Sambil mengendalikan amarahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata berusaha mengulas senyum palsu saat membalas perkataan lelaki itu, "Pasti kau melewatkan bagian dimana aku tidak lagi menyukaimu saat kau menjadikan sahabatku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Sungguh? Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku lagi sejak itu?"

Hinata mencoba tetap tenang, namun keberaniannya semakin memudar saat menyadari pria itu kian dekat dengannya.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata dengan yakin, namun suaranya yang gemetar terdengar cukup jelas sehingga siapapun yang mendengar akan tahu ia tak setegar itu.

"Buktikan." Tangannya mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. "Buktikan kau tidak lagi menyukaiku."

Dan pria itu menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan posesif.

Jantung Hinata berdentam keras, hal yang selalu terjadi ketika pria itu menciumnya. Bibir Naruto bergerak di atas bibirnya sementara tubuh kokoh lelaki itu menekan tubuhnya. Mengunci setiap gerakan Hinata.

Ini salah. Tapi sensasi yang diciptakan dari ciuman itu membuainya. Ia tidak ingin menanggapi, tidak berani menanggapi. Tapi tubuhnya yang berkhianat merespon setiap pagutan pria itu.

Lalu Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan tidak memberi Hinata pilihan lain selain melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang lelaki itu sementara tangannya mencengkram bahunya itu erat. Tanpa sadar melekatkan tubuh mereka.

Rasa nikmat dengan cepat terpompa dalam diri Hinata, membuat seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya menegang penuh antisipasi.

Tenggelam dalam gairah yang membingungkan, Hinata tidak mencegah saat lidah Naruto menerobos masuk. Menguasai mulutnya. Ia merasakan tangan pria itu bergerak ke belakang lehernya, memaksanya semakin mendekat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan Tiba-tiba pria itu menjauh.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa kehilangan. Ia ingin kembali merasakan bibir itu, ingin kembali takluk dalam gairah yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Tapi saat melihat senyum puas lelaki itu, ia tersadar akan kesalahannya.

"Masih bersikeras tidak menyukaiku?"

Hinata kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas, dengan harga diri yang tersisa ia berujar samar. "Tidak."

"Begitu," gumam Naruto pelan. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat memperlakukanmu dengan baik," lanjutnya. "Aku bisa membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau; rumah, perhiasan. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Apapun?" tanyanya pelan, tanpa sadar memejamkan mata saat pria itu mengecup sisi wajahnya.

"Apapun."

"Dan apa yang harus kuberikan?" tanyanya lagi. " 'Apapun' terlalu banyak untuk sikap dermawan. Jadi apa maumu?"

Naruto berdecak, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan senyumannya saat pria itu mengecup lehernya. "Tubuhmu."

Laki-laki itu menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini Hinata benar-benar lupa diri dan mendorong tubuh kekar itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi dengan perbedaan berat yang signifikan, tenaga Hinata hanya sanggup membuat pria itu mundur selangkah. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menatap tajam lelaki itu. "Keluar dari rumahku."

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan apapun yang tersirat dari ekspresi wajah lelaki itu membuat Hinata mundur hingga punggungnya membentur tembok.

"_Behave_," bisik pria itu sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya di sisi kepala Hinata. Membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia menahan napas saat bibir pria itu menelusuri daun telinganya. Gerakannya pelan mendirikan bulu roma. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak," tukas Hinata cepat.

"Kau tidak," sahut Naruto setuju. "Dan aku tetap menyukaimu." Lalu ia kembali menjauh.

"Ku beri kau waktu tiga hari," katanya. "Untuk berpikir."

Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang tak berdaya terduduk di lantai.

.

.

Dalam hidupnya, Hinata tak pernah merasa sehina ini.

Ia menatap kepergian Naruto dengan perasaan sesak yang tak tertahan di dadanya.

Kemarin pagi, ia bangun dan menjalani hari yang bisa diduga. Semua tampak mudah, hanya melakukan aktifitas rutin yang sudah terhapal di luar kepala. Lalu beberapa jam kemudian, tanpa terduga, hidupnya berubah.

Pertama ia dipaksa mabuk, lalu ditiduri lebih dari sekali, dan sekarang ia ditawari menjadi pemuas seks?

Menyedihkan.

Berusaha untuk melawan air matanya, ia bangkit, membanting pintu dan berjalan sempoyongan ke ruang tamu dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa terdekat. Kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar dipaksa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berharap tindakan itu mampu menghalau rasa frustasi akibat kedatangan pria itu.

Ia mengutuki dirinya yang lemah, lalu mengutuki pria itu dan kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Air mata yang panas menetes membasahi pipinya, namun dengan marah, Hinata segera menyekanya. Ia tak ingin lagi menangis karena lelaki itu.

Naruto mungkin tidak benar-benar menyakitinya secara fisik, tapi pria itu berhasil membuatnya sakit hati tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Ia tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini?

Semua kesakitan ini.

Dan mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Hinata tertidur tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah cemberut.

Tampaknya tadi ia sempat tertidur, atau pingsan, entahlah. Ia tidak bisa memastikan. Yang jelas, saat terbangun dan melihat rupa-nya di cermin, Hinata malah ketakutan sendiri.

Rambutnya kusut, pakaiannya berantakan, dan matanya merah. Penampilannya yang abstrak ini mengingatkannya pada masa sekolah dulu. Saat Naruto menjadi kekasih sahabatnya.

Hinata masih mengingat hari itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

Setiap detail-nya terekam jelas.

Ia pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, belajar seperti biasa. Saat waktu makan siang, tanpa merasa firasat apapun, ia menanyakan tentang keabsenan sahabatnya, Eimi, yang mendadak hilang begitu bel berbunyi.

Raut wajah bingung teman-temannya membuat ia paham bahwa mereka juga tidak tahu apapun. Saat Hinata akan pergi mencarinya di toilet -tempat yang pertama terlintas dipikirannya- Eimi masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah bersemu.

Hinata makin heran saat sahabatnya itu bergumam akan makan di sisi lain kelas dan langsung mengambil kotak makan siangnya tanpa menunggu respon yang lain.

Harusnya ia tahu.

Harusnya ia segera memalingkan wajah dan makan makanannya dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tapi Hinata justru terus menatap temannya itu, tidak melepas tatapannya sedetikpun dari gadis yang tengah menghampiri kelompok anak lelaki yang tengah seru berdebat tentang sesuatu. Tempat dimana orang yang disukainya biasa duduk.

Dan perasaan Hinata makin tidak enak saat melihat caranya berjalan, bagaimana ia -secara mengejutkan- duduk di samping Naruto, melihat bagaimana anak lelaki itu tampak senang dengan kehadiranmya, bagaimana ia tampak sangat santai menanggapi candaan orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

Seakan disanalah tempatnya.

Menarik napas pelan, Hinata memutuskan mengacuhkan semua itu dan mulai menyantap bento-nya. Ia memang menyukai Naruto, tapi bukan berarti Hinata terobsesi padanya. Jika Eimi memang orang yang ia pilih, Hinata bisa apa?

Dipikirannya, saat ada dua gadis yang menyukai anak lelaki yang sama, hanya anak lelaki itu yang bisa memutuskan. Bukan salah satu dari dua gadis itu. Dan saat ia sudah memilih, maka kasus selesai.

Itu cara cepat dan efektif.

Dua gadis itu akan kembali akur seperti biasa. Tidak akan langsung rukun memang, tapi setidaknya mereka akan kembali bersahabat seperti sedia kala.

Otaknya tahu hal itu, dan hatinya bisa menerima. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Tapi meskipun sudah memahaminya, ia tetap merasa napasnya kian sesak saat suara tawa Naruto dan Eimi terdengar makin nyaring. Dan tanpa disadari, ia kembali menatap mereka.

Hinata sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lihat, tapi hatinya menolak untuk ditenangkan saat melihat mereka saling berangkulan, cara mereka tertawa pada satu sama lain, bagaimana Eimi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto saat mereka bercanda, semua yang mereka lakukan semakin membuat Hinata terganggu.

Nafsu makannya hilang, perasaannya kacau.

Dengan sedikit usaha ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke toilet.

Ia butuh ketenangan.

Di dalam ruangan toilet perempuan khusus siswa ada setidaknya enam pintu, dan ia segera masuk ke salah satu toilet yang kosong. Ruang sempit dan tenang membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

Dengan putus asa, Hinata menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut. Berharap cara itu mampu menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila. Tapi dadanya justru kian sesak saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto merangkul pundak kecil Eimi, memeluk gadis itu.

Itu menyakitkan.

Kenapa harus Eimi?

Kenapa harus sahabatnya?

Cairan hangat yang membasahi pipinya membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ia menangis. Lagi. Dengan kesal ia mengusap air matanya.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis.

Hinata mungkin tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi setidaknya ia tahu Naruto akan bahagia.

Eimi gadis yang baik. Sepanjang ingatannya, Hinata tahu ia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam; pulang tepat waktu, tidak pernah melanggar peraturan, tidak pernah keluar malam. Gadis itu juga ceria, sifat periang itu akan sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak akan kehabisan bahan obrolan dan tidak akan terjebak dalam keadaan kikuk yang mengganggu.

Benar, tidak apa-apa. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Hinata berniat segera kembali ke kelas. Menyantap makan siangnya dan berusaha mengobrol dengan yang lain seperti biasa. Saat pulang nanti, ia akan punya banyak waktu dan ruang untuk menangis.

Tapi niatnya terhenti saat seseorang, atau beberapa orang, memasuki toilet. Tawa mereka membuat Hinata sedikit panik. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap wajahnya, memastikan tidak ada air mata yang menempel di pipi lalu merapikan rambutnya. Ia memang belum siap ditanyai macam-macam, seperti; kenapa matanya merah? kenapa wajahnya sembab?, tapi ia juga tidak mau terus terkurung di bilik toilet sempit ini. Lagipula waktu istirahat akan segera habis, ia punya alasan untuk bergegas.

Ayahnya akan bangga jika tahu.

"Yah, kelihatannya usaha Naruto berhasil."

Hinata seketika urung untuk keluar, tangannya yang terulur meraih knop pintu terhenti seketika.

"Si baka itu, apa kau lihat sikapnya di kelas? Benar-benar norak."

Terdengar suara tawa lagi. Sekilas, Hinata merasa mengenali suara mereka, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin. Jadi ia menempelkan punggungnya ke pintu, antara ingin menguping dan tidak.

Hinata tidak terlalu suka bergosip, terutama jika itu menyangkut Naruto dan Eimi. Ia memang sudah menerima kenyataan, tapi bukan berarti Hinata siap kembali pada kenyataan.

Hanya saja, rasa penasaran membuatnya merasa ingin mendengar lebih banyak. Ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Yup. Tapi aku kasihan pada Hinata. Dia terlihat terpukul sekali."

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat namanya disebut. Kenapa mereka menyebut namanya? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Hinata benar-benar bingung, detak jantungnya makin tak terkendali saat kembali mendengarkan. Kali ini lebih seksama.

"Sebenarnya aku agak bingung kenapa Naruto bisa kenal Hinata. Kalau Eimi aku bisa mengerti, tapi Hinata?" tanya seseorang yang bersuara sedikit lebih cempreng. Hinata menduga itu suara Ayumi, tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kamu belum denger gosipnya?" sahut seseorang yang bersuara sedikit lebih berat. Dan Hinata makin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ketika suara yang nyaring itu berubah pelan. Dari nadanya, tampaknya mereka akan berbagi sebuah rahasia yang melibatkan…dirinya?

"Gosip apa?"

"Katanya, Naruto mendekati Hinata hanya agar bisa dekat dengan Eimi."

Sesaat setelah mendengar itu, tubuh Hinata seakan kaku. Pikirannya kosong.

Apa yang baru saja didengarnya berhasil menghancurkan semua rasa percaya diri-nya. Beberapa detik lalu, ia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia bersikap sedikit optimis. Sekarang ia tidak meyakini apapun.

"Serius?"

"Iya, aku dengar dari Choji. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar suka Eimi sampai mau susah payah mendekati Hinata. Maksudku, Hinata memang manis, tapi gadis seperti itu sih…" Suara tawa tertahan kembali terdengar.

Hinata memejamkan mata.

Rasa sakit menghantam dadanya, membuatnya susah bernapas. Ia tidak begitu bisa menangkap percakapan selanjutnya.

Tangannya membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah isak tangisnya tidak terdengar keluar.

Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha menghalau bayangan tentang kebersamaannya dengan Naruto selama ini. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Semua ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya. Menampilkan gambaran yang begitu jelas tentang gadis polos bodoh yang tergila-gila pada pemuda berambut pirang. Tentang pertemuan pertama mereka, tentang pembicaraan mereka. Dan semakin diingat, ia semakin sadar bahwa obrolan mereka hanya seputar Eimi. Hanya tentang gadis itu. Bagaimana dia? Apa kesukaannya? Apa yang ia benci?

Selalu tentangnya.

Dan itu menyiksanya.

Hinata begitu bodoh tidak mengerti hal sekecil itu dan berakhir dengan mengira Naruto juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan padanya.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Dari awal harusnya ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada dua gadis yang menyukai lelaki yang sama. Yang terjadi adalah dua orang yang saling suka dan seorang gadis menyedihkan yang terlalu bodoh dengan berharap lelaki itu akan menaruh perhatian padanya.

Dan menerima kenyataan memang sesulit yang orang-orang bilang.

Ia kecewa, menangis semalaman sampai tertidur dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Tiga hari dihabiskannya dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Hinata tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan hingga bisa bertahan terus mendekam di kamarnya sampai tiga hari. Yang ia ingat, di hari ke empat saat ia melihat bayangannya di cermin, ia melihat sosok gadis muda yang sangat mengerikan. Rambut panjangnya kusut, mukanya pucat, matanya bengkak dan pakaiannya belum diganti sejak tiga hari lalu.

Hinata sebenarnya akan kembali menghabiskan harinya di kamar jika adik dan sepupunya tidak mendobrak masuk dan memaksanya pergi sekolah.

Di hari biasa, ia mungkin akan pingsan saking malunya saat Hanabi menyeretnya ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyabuninya. Tapi mungkin karena sudah puas menangis, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Saat ia sampai di sekolah, Hinata bisa melihat banyak pandangan prihatin yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi ia segera sadar bahwa mereka tidak sebaik itu. Hinata sering memergoki orang-orang yang membuat lelucon tidak lucu mengenai dirinya, tertawa saat mengira Hinata tidak ada, dan bergosip tentang keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Yah, saat perasaanmu terkuak dan tersebar ke muka umum bersamaan dengan lelaki yang kau sukai menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu sendiri, keadaan memang tidak akan bisa lebih baik lagi.

Dan hari berikutnya berlangsung seperti kaset rusak yang diputar terus menerus. Ia hanya melakukan kegiatan yang hampir sama setiap hari. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, pergi sekolah, dan mengurung diri di kamar setelah pulang, mengerjakan tugas sekolah hingga tiba waktunya makan malam, lalu tidur. Saat bangun keesokan harinya, ia akan kembali mengulang kegiatan yang sama. Selalu seperti itu hingga hari kelulusan.

Benar-benar kenangan yang…menyenangkan.

Sambil menggerutu sendiri, Hinata melangkah sedikit tertatih ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kesal.

Ia kesal karena setelah bertahun-tahun, ia masih bisa mengingat semua itu dengan jelas. Seolah _memory_-nya hanya mampu menampung tentang kenangan itu. Dan itu menyedihkan. Karena secara tidak langsung ia menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki itu sedetikpun, yang tentu saja tidak benar.

Faktanya, Hinata senang mereka tidak lagi berteman setelah lelaki itu berhasil mendapatkan sahabatnya. Dan meskipun ia sangat sakit hati saat Naruto ikut menertawakan dirinya, Hinata tidak pernah terpikir untuk balas dendam. Itu hanya membuang-buang tenaganya yang berharga. Dan ia sangat bahagia saat tahu lelaki itu pergi.

_See_?

Hidup Hinata tidak terpusat pada pria itu.

Tapi kenapa otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama? Tidak bisakah kepalanya yang cantik melupakan semua hal tentang lelaki itu? Tidak bisakah ia hidup tenang?

Semua ini membuatnya depresi!

Dan Hinata makin kesal saat melihat bercak kemerahan jelek di lehernya. Ia jadi terlihat mengenaskan. Badannya pegal, kakinya terasa lemas bahkan hanya untuk dipakai menyangga tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ia merasa sekacau ini sejak mencoba bermain ski pertama kali dulu.

Lelaki itu…keparat!

Sialan.

Selama ini nasibnya memang tidak terlalu buruk. Ia lulus sekolah dengan nilai bagus, kuliah lalu kerja. Menyewa aparteman sendiri, punya penghasilan sendiri, dan hidup sendiri meski pendapatannya tak seberapa. Ia menikmati hidupnya. Lagipula Hinata tidak pernah menginginkan macam-macam, asal bisa makan cukup, bisa beli baju, punya pekerjaan dan punya tempat untuk tidur, ia sudah puas.

Tapi ia benar-benar merasa terpuruk dengan mudah saat Naruto datang. Lelaki itu tampaknya sangat tahu bagaimana menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Benar, tidak pernah ada hal bagus jika itu sudah menyangkut Naruto, karena itu, sebelum semua bertambah buruk, Hinata akan mengubah semuanya menjadi apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Tapi tampaknya ia memang dikutuk.

Keesokan paginya, saat Hinata tiba di tempat kerja, ia disuguhi perhatian yang tak biasa. Ini aneh sekali. Hinata yakin ia datang tepat waktu, tidak terlambat semenitpun. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tatapan seluruh orang terpusat padanya. Sepanjang koridor menuju mejanya, Hinata harus menguatkan diri membalas tatapan orang-orang yang segera menengokkan kepala begitu ia lewat.

Masih dengan kebingungan, ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang baru di tempatinya beberapa minggu ini dan langsung mengecek _email_ sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kesibukan mengedit buku siap cetak yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Ia baru menutup _email_nya ketika seseorang mengetuk dinding kubikelnya dengan sedikit keras. Merasa kesal dan terganggu, ia menoleh dan melihat Himura, senior yang juga pembimbingnya selama bekerja disini, berdiri diam dengan raut wajah tak senang. Dan Hinata dengan tiba-tiba tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kepala editor ingin menemuimu," ucapnya singkat. Dan sebelum Hinata bisa menanyainya lebih jauh, lelaki setengah baya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ini memang pagi yang sangat aneh.

Himura-san tak pernah bersikap sedingin itu padanya meski ia sering berbuat kesalahan di minggu pertama kerja. Dia lelaki yang sabar dan pengertian. Tidak pernah membentak ataupun mengguruinya dengan keras. Karena itulah Hinata merasa sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah sehingga orang seperti Himura-san menjadi kesal.

Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk menebak, kepala editor ingin menemuinya, jadi meskipun Hinata tidak yakin apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia tetap bergegas menuju ruangan elegan yang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Dan ia melihat lelaki bertubuh subur yang diketahuinya sebagai kepala editor itu sama tidak senangnya dengan Himura saat Hinata memasuki ruangan. Raut wajahnya datar saat ia mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, tangan gempalnya menyodorkan amplop coklat kepada Hinata.

Penasaran dan sedikit bingung, Hinata membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang terlipat rapi dan mulai membaca isinya. Di lembar pertama, hanya ada satu kalimat yang bertuliskan; '_untuk membantumu berpikir'_.

Kening Hinata berkerut tidak mengerti. Jadi ia mengabaikan kertas pertama dan mulai beralih pada kertas kedua.

Tidak seperti kertas pertama, kertas kedua penuh dengan tulisan yang Hinata yakin akan lebih mudah untuk di pahami.

Namun baru beberapa baris, ia langsung merasa perasaannya makin tak karuan. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan ataupun dilakukan ketika kata-kata yang terketik rapi di kertas itu tercerna sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, maafkan aku," kata kepala editor dengan ekspresi penyesalan yang meragukan.

Jelas sekali lelaki tua itu tidak merasa menyesal ataupun tidak enak hati karena telah memecatnya. Bahkan Hinata berani bersumpah lelaki itu tampak lega.

Dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu tak sedikitpun berusaha menutupi sikap acuhnya, membuat Hinata geram. Ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk menyerbu ke seberang meja dan menerkam tenggorokannya. Menusuk leher pendek berlemak pria itu dengan pena berlapis emas yang terpajang di meja.

"Tapi… kenapa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia memang bukan pegawai teladan, tapi ia yakin dirinya bekerja dengan baik. "Apa saya melakukan kesalahan? Apa saya tak cukup baik dalam bekerja?"

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah dalam pekerjaanmu," bantah lelaki itu sambil dengan kikuk mengusap kepalanya. "Bisa dibilang ini merupakan langkah praktis yang harus dilakukan."

"Langkah praktis?"

"Ya, perusahaan ini telah di akuisisi beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tampaknya pemilik yang baru, Namikaze-san, boleh dibilang tidak terlalu menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi dia dengan jelas menginstruksikan kami untuk tidak lagi memakai jasamu atau ia akan menutup perusahaan ini dan membuat puluhan pegawai menjadi pengangguran," jelasnya. Tapi Hinata sudah terlalu marah untuk bisa mendengarkan. Jadi dengan kesal ia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

Dan ia memang sungguh-sungguh mengerti. Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tetap dipecat.

Jadi ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari kepala-kepala yang terjulur, mengintip dari dinding tipis.

Jika pria itu ingin bermain, maka ia akan bermain.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mencapai puncak kepalanya ketika Hinata menginjakan kaki di gedung kepolisian terdekat.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dikantor, ia memang segera kemari tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi walaupun sudah bertekad, ia tetap khawatir tentang tanggapan yang akan ia dapat mengingat Hinata bukan seseorang yang _vocal_, kehidupan sosialnya pun payah sekali. Jadi meminta pertolongan polisi benar-benar di luar zona aman-nya. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kantor polisi.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Ke bagian mana ia harus melapor?

Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menganggap laporannya serius?

Apa mereka akan menertawakannya? Apa mereka akan mempersulitnya?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuatnya makin cemas.

Dan yang paling membuatnya gugup adalah bagaimana ia mengawali laporannya.

Maksudnya, melaporkan seseorang ke pihak yang berwenang tak sama dengan melaporkan hasil kerjanya pada atasan. Ia tidak bisa langsung berkata: 'Aku diperkosa dan sekarang jadi pengangguran karena pemerkosaku yang ternyata pemilik tempatku bekerja sekarang tidak ingin aku bekerja lagi disana'.

Lagipula memang tidak semudah itu. Bagaimanapun ia korban. Dan sebagai korban, ia punya ketakutan tersendiri.

Hinata pernah membaca hal itu di novel _detective_ dimana para polisi ataupun pengacara lebih suka memojokkan para korban dibanding membantu mereka karena semakin banyak laporan, semakin berat beban yang harus ia tanggung. Dan banyak beban berarti kerja lembur.

Itu mengerikan tapi masuk akal, Hinata akui itu.

Tapi itu hanya di novel, kan? Hanya karya fiksi. Hinata berharap ia cukup beruntung menemukan polisi nganggur yang mau membantunya.

Tapi di lain pihak, fakta di lapangan membuat posisinya terjepit.

Ia mabuk. Benar, ia tidak akan menyangkal atau berkelit karena memang ia mabuk dan -sialnya- atas kemauan sendiri. Setidaknya sebagian besar.

Ia bisa saja bermain sebagai korban tak berdaya, yang menangis tersedu hingga orang-orang mengasihani dirinya. Dan Hinata tidak akan sungkan langsung menyalahkan Hiroshi karena membuatnya mabuk, lalu membawanya ke tempat sepi dimana akhirnya mereka bertemu Naruto.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan itulah masalahnya.

Memang benar semua berawal dari dirinya yang mabuk. Tapi saat pria itu kembali menyentuhnya, meskipun menolak diawal, ia cukup sadar saat akhirnya ikut menanggapi.

Dan fakta itu benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali. Pertama, orang-orang selalu menganggap mabuk sama dengan keadaan tidak terkendali. Yang berarti si pemabuk tidak bisa mengendalikan akal pikirannya saat berbuat sesuatu yang memungkinkan dirinya bertindak di luar kebiasaannya. Bahkan kemungkinan besar; korban pemerkosaan yang mabuk tidak akan dianggap korban sama sekali dan justru dirinyalah yang akan dijerat hukuman.

Kedua, karena ia telah membiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya. Kesadaran inilah yang membuatnya tidak segera meminta pertolongan polisi lebih cepat.

Benar-benar bukan keadaan yang menguntungkan.

Sialan, ini memang sangat tidak bagus. Tapi ia sudah disini. Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur. Lagipula keinginannya untuk membalas Naruto lebih besar dibandingkan kebimbangannya.

Hinata hanya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana?

Saat itulah seorang wanita menghampirinya. Ia memakai seragam yang membuat Hinata yakin wanita itu merupakan salah satu anggota polisi di gedung ini. Wajahnya yang ramah membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Hinata tersenyum, dugaannya benar, wanita ini memang ramah.

"Ya," Hinata sedikit menimbang-nimbang, namun suaranya terdengar penuh keyakinan saat berkata, "Aku ingin melaporkan seseorang."

"Melaporkan seseorang? Atas tuduhan apa?"

"Pemerkosaan," sahut Hinata cepat. Ia tidak ingin merasa ragu lagi. "Pemerkosaanku."

Wajah ramah wanita itu langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tangannya mengusap bahu Hinata lalu menggiringnya masuk lebih dalam ke gedung itu. Dan saat kembali bicara, nada bicara wanita itu menjadi lebih formal. "Kita bicara di kantorku."

Dan Hinata tidak membantah.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sehingga Hinata punya kesempatan memperhatikan keadaan dengan leluasa. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia ke kantor polisi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa asing. Setiap ruangan, setiap sudut, dan kesibukan yang terlihat, hampir mirip dengan yang ada di dorama-dorama yang sering ia lihat. Keren. Ternyata dorama-dorama yang selalu tayang di televisi tidak semuanya memuat kebohongan.

Mereka akan memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil saat Hinata melihat seseorang yang terlihat familiar.

"Kiba-kun?" laki-laki itu mengangguk sekilas seakan membenarkan, namun tatapannya segera beralih pada wanita disamping Hinata.

"Izumi-san," sapanya. "Yamato-san memanggilmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi…" ia melirik Hinata sekilas dan menatap Kiba dengan bingung. Seakan mengerti dilema wanita itu, Kiba tersenyum maklum.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku bisa mengurus perempuan ini jika kau mau."

Wanita itu tampak ragu sejenak, ia memandang Hinata seakan menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Hinata yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa menurut saat Kiba menariknya pergi. Awalnya ia mengira teman lamanya itu akan membawanya ke kantor kecil sempit seperti yang tadi dilakukan wanita itu, tapi Kiba justru membawanya keluar dari gedung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang ke sini," katanya pelan saat mereka telah keluar dari gedung kepolisian.

"Aku tidak tahu aku melakukan hal yang salah." sahut Hinata tak terima. Kiba menghentikan taksi dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk lebih dahulu.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang kemari Hinata." Lagi, Kiba berkata dengan frustasi seolah Hinata telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar. Tapi apa yang salah dari datang ke kantor polisi?

Seperti mengerti pikiran Hinata, Kiba kembali buka suara.

"Kami sudah diperingatkan akan kedatanganmu."

"Apa?"

"Sederhananya, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah."

Dan ucapan dari teman masa kecilnya makin membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Salah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah cari masalah dengan..."

"Naruto," Kiba memotong ucapan Hinata dengan tegas. "Telah meminta kami untuk mengabaikan semua pernyataanmu. Kami semua mendapatkan instruksi itu."

Mendengar itu, Hinata menggeram penuh benci.

"Dia bisa melakukan itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa pria itu mampu berbuat sejauh ini. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto hingga bisa dengan mudah menguasai kepolisian?

"Ya, dia bisa." Ada nada ketidak-sukaan yang sangat jelas dalam ucapannya. "_well_, boleh dibilang kami berhutang budi padanya mengingat bantuan yang telah ia berikan beberapa tahun lalu. Bantuan yang sangat besar. Jadi saat ia meminta tolong, kami tidak punya pilihan lain."

Hinata mendesah pelan. Lelaki itu bisa menguasai polisi? Pikirnya kecut. Tampaknya Kiba benar, Ia salah memilih lawan.

Sambil menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran kursi, Hinata menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau terlibat dalam masalah apa." Ucapan Kiba membuatnya menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya itu. Dibalik raut serius yang menghiasi wajahnya, ada setitik rasa cemas yang Hinata lihat. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena menyadari dialah penyebab kecemasan itu.

"Dan aku tahu aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu, tapi demi kebaikanmu sendiri, jauhi Naruto. Pria itu hanya masalah untukmu."

Andai saja dia tahu!

Bukan Hinata yang mendekati pria itu, tapi dialah yang mendekatinya. Hinata sama sekali tidak mau berurusan ataupun mencari masalah dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Dan ketidak-adilan dari situasi ini membuatnya kesal.

Tapi sebelum ia bisa mengeluarkan semua keluhannya, Kiba telah lebih dulu meminta taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, sehingga Hinata terpaksa menelan kekesalannya dalam hati. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang cukup menarik. Bangunannya sederhana dengan dekorasi simple namun penataan yang enak dilihat. Setiap sudut dan dinding ruangan di tutupi tanaman hias yang cantik. Dan Hinata menyadari, ia menyukai tempat ini bahkan sebelum menikmati menunya.

Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dekat jendela saat tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa daftar menu.

Kiba langsung memesan secangkir kopi pekat dengan sedikit gula dan ekstra cream, sementara Hinata yang tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi memilih memesan jus cherry, spaghetti bolognaise, dan kue coklat.

Saat pelayan pergi, Hinata kembali menatap Kiba yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar jendela. Dalam keadaan diam seperti ini, tiba-tiba ia merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat dewasa. Saat itu menjadi orang dewasa memang terlihat menyenangkan. Mereka seperti boleh melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Dan karena tak sabaran, akhirnya Kiba mengajaknya dan Shino ke sebuah kafe yang cukup jauh dari rumah Hinata. 'Orang dewasa selalu pergi ke kafe' adalah alasan Kiba saat itu. Tapi karena uang saku mereka terbatas, jadi makanan yang bisa mereka pesan hanyalah satu rollcake mini yang bahkan tidak mengenyangkan.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Hinata." Panggilan Kiba langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Saat aku bilang untuk menjauhi Naruto, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencampuri kehidupanmu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Aku tahu."

Tapi tampaknya Kiba tidak puas dengan ucapannya, jadi dengan wajah serius yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu ia kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi aku sangat berharap kau menuruti perkataanku, jauhi Naruto. Sejak putus dengan Eimi dia jadi.."

Kiba membekap wajahnya dengan satu tangan seolah ia baru saja kelepasan memberitahu informasi tentang rahasia Negara.

"Eimi?"

"Lupakan, anggap aku tidak berkata apapun," Sahut Kiba cepat dan tampak bersyukur saat pelayan membawa pesanan mereka. Namun Hinata yang terlanjur penasaran tidak bisa melepas topik ini begitu saja. Jadi setelah pelayan pergi, ia kembali menatap Kiba yang meminum kopinya dengan canggung.

"Kiba, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," gumam lelaki itu keras kepala. Tapi Hinata tidak mau menyerah.

"Kita tahu sesuatu telah terjadi, katakan padaku, kumohon."

Tapi Kiba tampak tak tergoyahkan. Alih-alih menatap Hinata, Kiba justru memaku tatapannya keluar jendela kaca.

"Aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku hari ini," ucap Hinata mengganti strategi. "Perusahaan tempatku bekerja di akuisisi beberapa hari lalu, dan pemilik barunya, yaitu Naruto, meminta bos ku untuk memecatku karena dia tidak menyukaiku. Kau percaya itu? Aku di pecat hanya karena seseorang dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi tidak menyukaiku."

Kiba tidak merespon sama sekali, tapi Hinata tahu lelaki ini mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku?" Hinata kembali mencoba menarik perhatian lelaki itu. "Karena aku menolak tidur dengannya."

Kiba yang sedang menghirup Kopinya langsung tersedak. Bukan respon yang ia inginkan memang, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil mendapat perhatian lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak, Kiba, aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada…pria itu. Maksudku, aku perlu tahu siapa yang sedang ku hadapi," pinta Hinata sedikit putus asa.

Awalnya Kiba tampak tidak akan mengatakan apapun, tapi setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pria itu mau membuka suara.

"Pernahkah kau merasa aneh kenapa Naruto mendekati Eimi, padahal mereka tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya?"

"Karena… dia cantik?" Sahut Hinata mencoba berpikir logis. Wajah biasanya yang pertama diperhatikan,kan?

"Ya, itu juga. Tapi yang kumaksud adalah kepribadiannya. Eimi…apa kau tak pernah merasa ia mirip seseorang?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan sabar, dan pria itu menghela napas kecewa saat Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan mantap.

"Dia mirip dengan Sakura," kata Kiba akhirnya.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia tahu siapa Sakura. Gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai cinta pertama Naruto sejak kecil. Lelaki itu selalu mengejarnya tak peduli ia selalu ditolak dan baru berhenti ketika Sakura akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, sahabat Naruto sendiri.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Eimi?

"Awalnya aku juga tidak menyadarinya," Kata Kiba yang membuat perhatian Hinata kembali pada lelaki itu. "Tapi semakin lama bergaul dengannya, aku semakin menyadari bahwa Eimi sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Atau setidaknya mencoba mirip."

"Apa maksud.."

"Ingat saat aku bilang mereka putus setelah bertengkar hebat?" tanyanya pelan, kembali memotong pertanyaan Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan, ingatannya cukup bagus untuk mengingat hal sesepele itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya pertengkaran itu tak sehebat yang dibicarakan orang. Maksudku, kita semua tahu itu akan terjadi. Tapi alasan pertengkaran itulah yang mencengangkan."

"Rupanya ayah Eimi menjadikan Naruto sebagai kuda tunggangan. Dengan menjadikan putrinya sebagai kekasih Naruto, yang notabene merupakan putra tunggal atasannya, ayah Eimi dengan mudah mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengurus banyak proyek yang bernilai jutaan yen."

Kiba menghirup kembali kopinya seakan cairan pahit itu mampu membuatnya lebih mudah bercerita.

"Dalam waktu singkat, ayah Eimi berhasil mendapat 50% dari saham perusahaan, dan ia ingin lebih. Tapi Eimi tidak bisa menjadi batu pijakannya lagi. Ia menyukai pemuda lain, dan bosan terus berpura-pura hanya agar Naruto tetap menyukainya. Jadi entah bagaimana, ia kelepasan bicara lalu menguak semua rencana ayahnya di depan Naruto."

"Keadaan sempat memanas. Kita baru selesai ujian. Naruto, secara mengejutkan, diterima di perguruan tinggi Tokyo. Dan perusahaan ayahnya sedang kacau akibat merger yang gagal, harga saham turun dan ayah Eimi yang saat itu menjadi orang kepercayaan tiba-tiba bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain untuk menggulingkan Minato. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas semuanya kacau. Dan Naruto yang kalap karena merasa dikhianati melakukan sesuatu yang…mengerikan."

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dia mendatangi ayah Eimi dan mendorong kepalanya ke tembok. Dorongannya cukup keras sehingga tengkorak pria itu sedikit retak dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit." Kiba menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Naruto di tuntut dengan pasal berlapis yang mengharuskannya mendekam di penjara selama beberapa bulan. Tapi karena dianggap masih di bawah umur, hakim memperingan hukumannya. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, aku tidak menyukai perubahannya."

"Aku juga." gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menghirup tehnya yang mulai dingin. Sementara makanan yang ia pesan beberapa saat lalu kini terlupakan. Kemudian ia teringat hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak lama.

"Naruto di penjara, kan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar kabar itu?"

"Karena ada yang menutupi kasusnya." jawab Kiba cepat.

"Dengar," ucap Kiba lagi setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Hanya..apapun itu, jauhi Naruto. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu seperti dulu. Tidak dengan Naruto yang-"

"Aku mengerti." Hinata memasukkan sepotong kecil kue coklat dan mengunyahnya dengan kelambatan yang tak biasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Cangkir kopinya sudah setengah kosong dan sedikit dingin sehingga ia tak lagi berminat menghabiskannya.

"_Away_," sahut Hinata jujur dan kembali menekuni makanannya.

"Apa?"

"Pergi," gumamnya. "Aku ingin pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Kiba dan Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu yang mirip dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Ke tempat dimana ada hati," katanya yang dibalas senyuman Kiba. "Kau ingat?"

"Ya."

"Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah, kan?"

"Bukan," balas Kiba setuju. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu." Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang lelaki itu dengan sorot tertarik. "Bahkan sebenarnya," lanjutnya penuh percaya diri. "Aku tahu sebuah tempat yang cocok."

"O ya?"

Kiba mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. Dan Naruto akan kesulitan mencarimu di sana."

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun saat rasa mual menerjangnya, membuatnya segera turun dari ranjang dan bergegas ke toilet. Hari masih gelap saat akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai toilet, lemas dan pusing setelah mengeluarkan apa yang tersisa dari makan malamnya.

Ini bukan pertama kali ia mual dan muntah-muntah tanpa sebab seperti ini.

Awalnya Hinata mengira ia hanya keracunan makanan karena mengkonsumsi _junkfood_ hampir setiap hari. Dan biasanya setelah istirahat dan minum segelas jus lemon, ia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Namun seringnya hal ini terjadi membuat teorinya tentang keracunan makanan runtuh seketika.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Hinata yakin ia tidak sakit apapun, tapi kenapa ia masih terus muntah-muntah seperti ini?

Dengan frustasi, Hinata berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Duduk di lantai membuatnya kedinginan, tapi saat melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 5.30, ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa kembali tidur. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir teh. Teh hangat biasanya mampu membuat perutnya lebih nyaman.

Sambil menunggu air yang ia rebus mendidih, ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Memandangi langit yang mulai terlihat sedikit terang.

Sudah hampir dua bulan lebih ia tinggal di sini. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kiba, jauh dari jangkauan pria itu merupakan pikiran spontan yang ia rasa akan menjadi solusi terbaik.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan perasaan puas.

Tempat ini memiliki dua tempat tidur -salah satunya telah ia jadikan gudang, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu yang tidak begitu luas dan dapur yang luasnya tak seberapa. Memang tak jauh beda dengan tempatnya dulu, tapi Hinata cukup puas dengan tempat tinggal barunya ini.

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah urusan sewa menyewa selesai adalah mengecat semua ruangan dengan warna violet lembut yang sangat ia sukai. Ia sengaja tidak melakukan dekorasi besar-besaran. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli pernak-pernik bahkan lukisan untuk menghiasi apartement barunya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membeli beberapa rak lalu memenuhinya dengan buku dan hiasan-hiasan kecil tak seberapa, hanya agar rumah barunya tidak terlalu terlihat kosong.

Nanti, jika uangnya sudah cukup, ia akan pergi berbelanja dan memenuhi rumahnya dengan barang-barang cantik.

Itupun jika ia sukses menghemat keperluan yang lain.

Dan setelah masalah rumah teratasi, hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mencari pekerjaan.

Perlu waktu hingga dua minggu sebelum akhirnya ia melamar kerja di sebuah taman kanak-kanak atas rekomendasi seorang tetangga.

Sebenarnya ia merasa pesimis, bidang pendidikannya tak ada sangkut paut sedikitpun dengan dunia mengajar anak-anak. Jadi ia cukup tercengang saat mendapati lamarannya di terima.

Pekerjaan barunya sebagai tenaga pengajar di taman kanak-kanak memang tidak menghasilkan uang banyak. Kalau bukan karena kebutuhan yang mendesak dan rasa putus asa yang mencekik, ia tidak akan menerima pekerjaan itu dan lebih memilih mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan.

Tapi sekali lagi, keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Sejak itu hari-hari terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat.

Tak seperti dugaan awal, Hinata mulai kerasan hidup seperti ini. Pergi bekerja pagi-pagi dan pulang sebelum jam satu siang.

Gajinya masih terlalu kecil untuk dibelanjakan perabotan penghias rumah, tapi setidaknya menu makanannya terjamin. Ia tidak perlu khawatir kelaparan.

Bunyi melengking dari cerek yang menandakan air yang ia jerang sudah mendidih, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Sedikit menggerutu karena kembali melamun, Hinata mematikan kompor. Dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan air yang masih mendidih itu ke dalam cangkir berisi daun teh.

Sambil menikmati aroma dari teh yang panas mengepul, Hinata berpikir ia akan pergi memeriksakan dirinya. Ada sebuah klinik kecil tak jauh dari tempat ia bekerja, jadi mungkin saat pulang nanti, ia akan mampir kesana.

Mual dan muntah-muntah yang dideritanya mulai seperti kebiasaan. Dan itu mengganggu. Ia mudah lemas, tak berselera makan di satu waktu, lalu menjadi sangat kelaparan di waktu yang lain, dan hal itu mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengajar.

Hinata hanya berharap ia tidak menderita penyakit mematikan.

.

.

"Kau hamil."

Hinata menatap perempuan yang berpakaian serba putih itu dengan sangsi.

"Kau bercanda ya?"

Setelah menjalani berbagai tes, mulai dari denyut nadi hingga tes urine, dan rasa was-was tentang penyakit apa yang dideritanya, kehamilan jelas tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Hinata.

Perempuan yang memeriksanya itu tersenyum dengan sorot mata penuh pengertian. "Apa kau tidak senang mengetahuinya, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Dan…ya, dia tidak senang.

Hinata baru saja mendapat kehidupannya kembali, dan mengetahui dirinya hamil membuatnya merasa…tertekan.

Ia tidak siap menghadapi sesuatu seperti ini. Lagipula, ia belum menikah, bagaimana ia menghadapi tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya? Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan mengenai bayi yang bahkan tidak ia inginkan. Bayi ini kesalahan. Ia hasil kesalahan. Dan Hinata tidak mau menanggung kesalahan itu seumur hidup.

Masalah lain yang timbul adalah uang.

Uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk menghidupi dua orang. Bagaimana bayi ini akan hidup jika kebutuhannya saja tidak sanggup ia penuhi? Lalu pekerjaannya. Bagaimana ia bekerja jika dirinya hamil? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada kepala sekolah? Dan yang paling penting; Ia tidak siap menjadi seorang ibu!

"Aku belum menikah," gumam Hinata sedikit kalut.

"Ayah bayi ini..?"

"Hanya seseorang yang pernah kutemui," sahut Hinata cepat. Ia masih tidak mau mengingat, apalagi membahas tentang lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini?" tanyanya lagi. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata kembali terdiam. Bohong jika ia menginginkan apapun yang kini tumbuh dalam perutnya, tapi mengucapkannya dengan keras membuat Hinata merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Hinata pelan. "Aku hanya tidak siap menjadi seorang ibu. Da-dan aku tidak siap menghadapi konsekuensi menjadi ibu saat aku belum menikah."

Ia masih bisa melihat sorot pengertian itu, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman. Setidaknya perempuan ini tidak menghakiminya.

Perempuan yang memeriksanya berdehem pelan, sedikit canggung saat menepuk punggung tangan Hinata pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin mempertahankan kandunganmu?"

"Tidak ingin…Maksudmu aborsi?" seru Hinata sedikit tercekat. Ide itu membuatnya ngeri. Ia memang tidak siap menjadi ibu, tapi mengetahui bahwa ia akan membunuh bayi ini membuatnya bergidik.

"Ya. Tapi tidak harus saat ini," sahut perempuan itu cepat. "Kita harus melakukan beberapa tes dulu, baru menentukan hari operasinya." Perempuan itu kembali menepuk tangan Hinata saat ia melihat wajah gadis di depannya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kau bukan gadis pertama yang datang kemari dan tidak menginginkan bayinya," jelasnya. "Ada puluhan, bahkan ratusan gadis yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Kebanyakan mereka memilih aborsi karena tidak siap menjadi seorang ibu sepertimu, juga tidak sanggup hidup dengan bayi yang menjadi beban tanggungan terutama jika mereka masih pelajar. Tentu saja, menjalani hidup setelahnya tidak lagi sama. Tapi selalu ada masanya untuk terus maju."

Hinata yang seakan tersadar setelah mendengar ucapan perempuan itu menepis tangannya.

"Tidak," ucapnya sedikit kalut. "A-aku tidak bisa." Tangannya yang gemetar menyambar tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu. Langkahnya tergesa saat menelusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar.

Ia tidak sanggup berpikir lagi. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah berada dirumah. Tempat ia bisa berbaring santai tanpa harus dipusingkan masalah kehamilan dan aborsi.

Ia hanya ingin bisa menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di tempat yang kini sudah tak asing baginya, Hinata tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menarik napas lega.

Suasana di dalam apartemen masih sama sepinya seperti ketika ia pergi tadi.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dengan malas, tas yang ia genggam hampir sepanjang perjalanan, dilempar sembarangan ke sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya yang lelah segera direbahkan di sofa tua yang nyaman.

Tuhan, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Rasa mual yang selalu menyerangnya di pagi maupun malam kini terasa lagi. Tapi untungnya tidak membuatnya ingin memuntahkan apa yang baru ia makan.

Dan bicara soal makan, ia tersadar dirinya belum makan siang, dan sekarang perutnya mulai keroncongan.

Dengan malas Hinata bangun dan mencari sesuatu di dapur yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengganjal perut. Beruntung, ia menemukan roti sisa kemarin yang segera dilahapnya kemudian menyalakan kompor dan mulai menjerang air. Perutnya masih terasa tidak nyaman, dan ia pikir meminum rebusan jahe bisa sedikit membantu mengurangi rasa begah yang ia rasakan.

Sambil menunggu air mendidih, ia mencuci beras yang tak tersisa banyak. Tampaknya bubur akan menjadi makan malamnya hari ini.

Hinata menghela napas, gajinya baru akan ia dapatkan akhir bulan ini, tapi persediaan berasnya sudah habis, dan ia tak memiliki bahan makanan lain untuk dijadikan cadangan.

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit terpuruk.

Lagi-lagi, ia terpaksa menunda keinginannya untuk membeli perabotan dan membelanjakan uang yang tersisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dapur.

Pikiran itu menyadarkannya.

Jika sekarang saja ia kesulitan menjalani hidupnya, bagaimana setelah bayi ini lahir?

Hinata mungkin tidak berpengalaman mengurus bayi, tapi ia tahu, kebutuhan bayi tidak terbatas pada popok dan susu. Meskipun belum bisa berjalan dan bicara, bayi memerlukan tempat yang layak untuk tidur. Ia membutuhkan pakaian, mainan yang tidak akan melukainya dan perhatian penuh selama 24 jam setiap hari.

Dan itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Penyakit menular masih bisa ia tangani, ia hanya perlu ke dokter, minum obat dan selesai.

Sementara bayi, apa yang ia tahu? Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang bayi. Dan jika ia tidak tahu apapun tentang makhluk kecil itu -yang kini tumbuh di dalam perutnya- bagaimana ia akan sanggup merawatnya?

Tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir, logikanya tidak mampu membayangkan aborsi sebagai solusi.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada beras yang tengah ia cuci.

Setelah bersih, ia menaruh butiran beras yang tak seberapa itu ke panci dan memenuhinya dengan air lalu meletakkannya di atas api.

Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya mencoba optimis. Besok ia akan mencari tahu semua hal tentang kehamilan hingga detail terkecil. Tak ada penyesalan. Ini dosanya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Hari masih gelap saat Hinata terbangun karena pusing dan rasa tak nyaman di perutnya.

Dengan kepala berat karena mengantuk, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi wajah ke telinga dan segera membungkuk di wastafel. Mengeluarkan makan malam yang baru ia makan beberapa jam sebelumnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat membasuh mulutnya.

Rasa mual yang menyerangnya sekarang memang tak sesering dulu. Ia cukup mensyukuri hal itu. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur cukup tanpa harus sering terbangun karena mual lagi.

Hinata menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Setelah semua makanan termuntahkan, kini yang ia rasakan hanya rasa lemas.

Tapi rasa lemasnya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa takut yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perutnya sudah mulai mengembung. Tanda bahwa tak lama lagi, aibnya akan segera terkuak ke muka umum. Ia belum mengatakan tentang kehamilannya ini pada siapapun yang membuat kecemasannya bertambah.

Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu? Ia masih tak sanggup memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan saat itu terjadi.

Setelah memeriksakan dirinya hari itu, Hinata tak pernah lagi mengunjungi klinik dekat tempatnya mengajar sehingga ia tidak tahu secara pasti usia kandungannya. Tapi menurut perhitungannya, usia kehamilannya akan memasuki bulan ke empat beberapa hari lagi. Itu artinya, perubahan bentuk tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit akan mulai terlihat. Dan ia tak bisa lagi mengelak atau memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dirinya hamil tanpa suami.

Menghela napas lelah, Hinata membasuh wajahnya. Rasa dingin dari air yang membasahi wajahnya cukup mampu mengusir rasa pusing dan penat yang ia rasakan.

Setelah membasuh mukanya beberapa kali, Hinata memutuskan menonton siaran ulang drama tengah malam yang diributkan ibu-ibu kompleks sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tentang seorang suami yang berselingkuh dengan wanita muda yang tak lain adalah keponakannya sendiri hanya untuk membalas istrinya yang juga berselingkuh.

Tapi meskipun begitu, fokus Hinata tak lagi ke drama yang ia tonton, melainkan surat-surat yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Ada yang salah.

Semua tagihannya terbayar lunas hingga lima bulan ke depan padahal Hinata yakin ia belum membayar satupun dari tagihan-tagihan tersebut.

Pasti ada kesalahan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi.

Besok, ia akan pergi mengurus semua kesalahan itu.

.

.

to be continue ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Tertangkap**

.

.

Shikamaru menguap pelan saat pintu lift berdenting terbuka.

Ia mengantuk, tapi tak yakin kantuknya disebabkan kurang tidur, kelebihan tidur, atau hanya merasa bosan. Yang manapun efeknya tetap sama.

Shikamaru menggaruk pelipisnya pelan sambil melangkah keluar lift dan langsung menuju ruangan paling disakralkan di perusahaannya ini.

Mungkin ia hanya perlu tidur, pikirnya saat mengingat tidur tidak berkualitas yang ia alami tadi malam dan kembali mengeluh. Shikamaru benci terbangun, apalagi oleh hal sepele seperti tangisan bayi. Itu menyebalkan.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin tiga kemungkinan itu sama-sama benar.

Pertama, ia kurang tidur. Itu sudah pasti benar karena tadi malam ia hanya terlelap selama dua belas jam. Biasanya ia tidur lebih dari delapan belas jam sehari mengingat otaknya perlu istirahat ekstra, dan perbedaan enam jam cukup menjadi bukti; ia memang kurang tidur.

Tapi di lain pihak, Shikamaru-pun bisa dikategorikan kelebihan tidur. Pasalnya, orang-orang biasa tidur sekitar delapan jam sehari. Dan berhubung ia hidup dengan orang kebanyakan, waktu tidurnya yang mencapai lebih dari delapan belas jam dapat dikatakan berlebihan.

Dan kemungkinan ketiga juga bisa dibenarkan, ia bosan. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya memeriksa deretan angka terus-menerus hampir seharian penuh. Kesalahan satu angka saja bisa berakibat fatal.

Kesimpulannya; dia hanya mengantuk.

Shikamaru menguap lagi.

Ia baru menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika berpapasan dengan perempuan berkacamata yang sejak awal berjumpa tak pernah bisa ia ingat namanya. Langkahnya terburu-buru, dan mungkin perempuan itu akan langsung melewatinya jika tatapan mereka tak saling bertemu.

Lelaki dengan rambut diikat kencang itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Dari penampilannya, kemungkinan perempuan ini baru selesai menyantap makan siangnya di lantai bawah. Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang terlintas mengingat biasanya Shikamaru akan menemukannya duduk di belakang meja, berbicara di telepon dengan ucapan terlatih sambil sesekali menulis di notes kecil.

"Nara-san, selamat siang," sapa perempuan itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Dalam hati ia merasa tak enak hati. Perempuan ini jelas tahu siapa dia, tapi meskipun sudah sering bertemu, Shikamaru tetap tidak mampu mengingat namanya. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya pada Naruto nanti, hanya sekedar untuk menghormati perempuan ini sebagai sesama karyawan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naruto," kata Shikamaru. "Dia ada di ruangannya, kan?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk ragu, dan Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ia paling tidak suka pada orang yang tidak yakin seperti ini.

Menyadari tatapan tidak suka Shikamaru, perempuan itu dengan cepat menambahkan, "A-aku akan memastikan ia ingin menerima tamu." Dan bergegas menuju meja kerjanya. Namun ia tiba-tiba berbalik dengan wajah merah setelah menyadari kata-katanya barusan bisa menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman. Dan dengan gugup mencoba menjelaskan, "ma-maksudku bukan berarti ia tidak suka bertemu anda, hanya saja ini saat makan siang, Namikaze-san.."

"Aku tahu," sergah Shikamaru geli. Ia tak tega membiarkan perempuan ini terus tergagap seperti itu, lalu menambahkan dengan baik hati, "Katakan saja aku ingin menemuinya."

"Baik," jawab perempuan itu cepat.

Dan tak sampai lima menit, lelaki dari keluarga Nara itu sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dominasi warna putih yang mengintimidasi.

Shikamaru memijat keningnya pelan.

Dari dulu ia tak suka warna putih. Karena -seperti yang diketahui hampir semua orang- warna putih memantulkan cahaya. Terlalu terang. Dan dengan pantulan maksimal seperti itu, bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak?

Sambil menguatkan penglihatannya, Shikamaru memilih menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna_ cream_, punggungnya bersandar mencari posisi ternyaman sementara tangan kanannya menutupi matanya yang mulai perih akibat menerima pasokan cahaya yang terlalu banyak.

Naruto meliriknya sekilas. Tangannya sibuk menuliskan sesuatu sambil mendengarkan seseorang berbicara di ponselnya. Ini mungkin tidak berarti banyak, tapi jika Naruto menerima telepon, artinya dia sedang sibuk. Shikamaru menyeringai senang. Ia bisa tidur dulu selama menung-

"Ada apa?"

-gu.

Mendesah pasrah, Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya dan memandang pada lelaki yang duduk di belakang meja. Mata biru itu juga balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Jika dulu ada orang yang mengatakan Naruto -bocah sinting pembuat onar- akan menjadi pribadi sulit seperti ini, Shikamaru akan menganggap dia gila. Tapi sekarang…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keadaan memang bisa sangat berubah.

Tanpa berniat buang waktu lebih lama, Shikamaru merogoh sakunya dan menarik sebuah kertas berwarna biru lembut lalu melemparnya dengan asal ke meja terdekat.

"Undangan reuni SMA sebulan lagi."

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju _minibar_ tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tanpa menunggu respon lelaki di depannya.

Reuni..

Salah satu hal merepotkan yang ingin ia hindari. Dan untuk hal yang ingin dihindari namun tak terhindarkan, Shikamaru perlu sesuatu yang kuat untuk membuat pikirannya teralihkan; alkohol.

Ada beberapa botol yang memenuhi nakas kecil itu, tapi pilihannya jatuh pada botol berbentuk sedikit membulat dibagian bawah berlabel _bourbon._

"Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan teman yang lain juga sudah menerima undangan dan kemungkinan akan datang," katanya sambil membuka tutup botol. Aroma menyengat segera tercium sesaat setelah tutup botol itu terbuka.

Tanpa ragu, Shikamaru menuang cairan di dalam botol itu sedikit ke gelas kecil yang disediakan dan meneguk minuman berbau khas itu dalam satu tegukan besar.

Rasa getir langsung memenuhi mulut dan tenggorokannya diikuti rasa terbakar yang menyesakkan dada. Shikamaru menggeram pelan hanya untuk membuat tenggorokannya merasa lebih baik.

Alkohol memang bukan untuk di minum.

Efek samping akibat sering minum alkohol cukup mengerikan. Mulai dari hanya gangguan kesehatan hingga kematian. Terlebih rasa adiktif yang sulit dihilangkan bisa dengan mudah menjangkit peminumnya tanpa pandang bulu.

Anehnya, ia menyukai kemungkinan itu.

Ia suka merasa adiktif.

Shikamaru mengembalikan botol itu ke tempatnya semula dan berbalik menghampiri teman sejak kecilnya yang ternyata sudah tidak duduk di kursi kebanggaannya lagi, melainkan berdiri di depan kaca tebal berhias baja. Tatapannya tertuju ke bawah dengan penuh minat, dimana orang-orang sibuk berseliweran mengurus urusannya sendiri, tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Menurutnya, pemandangan jalanan yang padat sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian.

"Mereka," sahutnya dan menunjuk ke satu titik yang luput dari perhatian Shikamaru dengan dagunya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sama, ia memperhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto, namun semenit kemudian keningnya berkerut makin dalam.

Di tempatnya berdiri saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat semua hal dengan jelas, namun Shikamaru cukup yakin yang sekarang dilihatnya hanyalah sekelompok gelandangan yang berkumpul di tempat sampah. Mungkin sedang mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perut. Tapi sekali lagi, ia gagal melihat apa yang menarik dari gelandangan yang mengorek sampah?

"Kita pernah berada di posisi mereka, kan?" Suara Naruto yang tenang membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kita juga dulu di bawah sana. merangkak dan mengais. Terbiasa kelaparan dan dihina orang. Tapi aku lebih baik, kan?" Katanya lembut. "Melihat mereka dari atas sini, membuatku selalu ingat. Membuatku tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka."

Shikamaru diam. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada gerombolan yang masih mengelilingi tempat sampah seolah itu tempat paling keramat di dunia. Lalu kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada dua orang berseragam biru muda -yang ia ketahui sebagai seragam pegawai kebersihan di perusahaan ini- berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu. Mereka menjinjing kantong besar.

Shikamaru memperhatikan semua itu dengan penuh minat. Meskipun pandangannya tak terlalu jelas, ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, terlebih saat kedua orang itu pergi dengan tangan kosong. Kesimpulan yang singgah di kepalanya membuat Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Dalam hal ini harus ia akui, Naruto memang cukup murah hati.

"Mereka akan keterusan." Shikamaru melirik lelaki disampingnya. "Mereka akan terus datang, terus meminta dikasihani."

"Tapi mereka tahu diri," sahut Naruto keras kepala. "Orang-orang seperti mereka tidak akan menggigit tangan yang memberi mereka makan."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, ia memilih kembali duduk di sofa dibanding menanggapi omongan Naruto yang tak jelas; Apa ucapannya memang seperti apa yang ia maksud atau hanya menceritakan dirinya sendiri dengan orang lain sebagai pembias?

Seringkali, Shikamaru tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Jadi, apa kau akan datang ke reuni itu?" tanyanya. Perubahan topik lebih ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Aku akan datang."

"Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura, dan.." Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sambil menimbang kata-katanya. "Eimi juga akan ada disana."

"Aku akan datang."

Jawaban itu terdengar final dan tak terbantahkan, tapi Shikamaru masih tidak yakin.

"Kau yakin?"

Sebagai jawaban, Naruto mendengus. Secara tidak langsung mengejek sikap penuh perhatian yang tulus dari Shikamaru.

"Aku akan datang," ucap Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia terdengar yakin, tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Mungkin, ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal lelaki ini.

"Apa kau masih mengingat teman-teman SMA kita, Shikamaru?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

.

.

Dan keadaan yang damai ini membuat Naruto bisa merasakan pertanyaannya membuat teman sepermainannya heran.

"Aku bisa mengingat sebagian besar wajah mereka, tapi tidak namanya. Kau?"

"Tidak terlalu ingat," aku Naruto jujur. Bayangan teman-temannya hanyalah gambaran kusam yang makin pudar jika ia berusaha mengingat mereka. Dengan kenyataan itu, jangankan wajah, nama mereka pun tak ada yang ia ingat.

"Tapi ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ingin kutemui," kata Naruto pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ya, siapa? Karena agak sulit menjelaskan pada orang-orang bahwa ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan perempuan liar yang ia gauli di atas meja. Ia ingin bertemu dan kembali merasakan kaki jenjang itu melingkari pinggangnya. Ia ingin kembali merasakan sambutan penuh antusias ketika Naruto menyentuhnya. Ia ingin kembali mendengar namanya dijeritkan perempuan itu ketika ia mencapai puncak.

Dan sisi liar itu tersembunyi dengan sangat baik pada diri seorang perempuan puritan keras kepala.

"Seorang Hyuuga," sahut Naruto akhirnya sekaligus memutuskan bahwa informasi lain akan ia simpan sendiri.

"Hyuuga.." gumam Shikamaru sambil mengingat-ingat seorang Hyuuga diantara daftar nama teman seangkatan mereka. "Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru seakan meminta kepastian, tapi sesaat kemudian ia terkekeh senang. "Untuk minta maaf?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab, hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah minta maaf," Katanya dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Shikamaru langsung terdiam.

Jika tadi ia merasa akan tersedak, sekarang Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Laki-laki ini tidak mungkin serius.

"Jadi kenapa ingin menemuinya?" tanyanya sambil berdiri, berniat kembali mengisi gelasnya. Bicara dengan Naruto, mau tidak mau, otaknya perlu dibanjiri alkohol dulu agar bisa tetap tenang. Tapi kali ini, ia akan memilih minuman yang lebih keras!

"Dia mempunyai sesuatu yang menjadi milikku."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Anakku."

Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru benar-benar tersedak.

.

.

.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada tembok kasar di dekatnya. ia lelah. Tapi terlalu was-was untuk bergerak. Jadi Ia membiarkan dirinya berdiri diam disini, di tepi jalan dekat apartemen kecilnya, menghirup udara dengan rakus dan mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar.

Ini menyebalkan.

Hinata memang tidak suka olahraga, tapi ia terbiasa berjalan kaki. Sejak dulu, sepatunya adalah barang yang paling mudah rusak dibandingkan barangnya yang lain. Tapi sekarang, hanya pergi mengurus tagihan saja napasnya sudah terputus-putus begini.

Dan bicara tentang tagihan, ia kembali merasa marah.

Hinata orang yang teliti, jadi saat ia bilang belum bayar, artinya tidak sama sekali. Jadi bagaimana semua tagihannya lunas saat petugasnya bilang tidak melakukan kesalahan? Dilunasi seseorang? Yah, kalau begitu mereka hanya perlu menyebutkan nama, kan? Dan urusannya selesai. Tapiiii….tidak! Tidak ada nama, tidak ada nomor registrasi, tidak ada alamat, tidak ada apapun.

Mereka sempat bersitegang selama 10 menit penuh sampai dua orang berseragam menyeret Hinata keluar.

Mengingat hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Hinata membuka mata. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik setelah beristirahat sebentar, lalu membenahi semua barang bawaannya dan mulai kembali melangkah.

Jarak apartemennya sudah dekat, ia bisa beristirahat dengan lebih baik di dalam rumah sambil minum teh hangat, menonton televisi dan makan kare instan yang baru ia beli.

Selain kare instan ada banyak barang yang ia beli setelah menyadari bahwa dengan tagihan yang terbayar lunas, uang tabungannya tetap aman. Dan ia bebas membeli apa yang ia butuhkan, setidaknya untuk seminggu ini.

Dan saat teringat belanjaan membuat Hinata memacu langkahnya dengan semangat. Ia tak sabar melihat semua barang yang ia beli siang tadi. Sebagian besar memang makanan dan barang diskon, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia belanja banyak sejak menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

Terimakasih pada siapapun yang sudah membayar tagihannya.

Tapi semangatnya sedikit turun saat melihat pintu kamar di lantai bawah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang kata orang sudah berusia senja. Wanita yang juga pemilik apaprtemen ini.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sekuat tenaga memasang senyum terbaiknya -yang dibalas anggukan singkat- lalu bergegas menuju apartementnya sendiri sebelum wanita itu bisa bertanya macam-macam.

Sikapnya memang sedikit tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak pertama bertemu, Hinata sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Tak seperti penghuni lain yang suka menanyainya, wanita itu hanya menatapnya lama sekali lalu membuang muka dan pergi. Membuat Hinata merasa canggung sendiri.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam apartementnya, barulah Hinata merasa aman. Ia melepas sepatunya, memungut amplop dan selebaran berserakan yang diselipkan ke celah pintu, setelah itu menyeret tubuhnya ke ruang tengah.

Kantong-kantong belanjaan diletakkan di lantai sementara ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil memeriksa tumpukan amplop dan selebaran yang ia dapat.

Ada diskon di supermarket dekat apartementnya hari minggu nanti, restoran baru yang mempromosikan menu mereka, surat dari Hanabi, selebaran berlangganan Koran, dan undangan reuni.

Dahi Hinata mengernyit.

Reuni?

Kilasan tak menyenangkan kehidupannya selama bersekolah melintas cepat memenuhi kepalanya.

Dengan kasar ia melempar undangan itu dan beralih membaca surat dari adiknya.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari surat itu, hanya pengalamannya saat berada di acara pertunangan Neji dan Tenten, lalu ayahnya yang kesal karena tidak betah berlama-lama meninggalkan usaha penginapannya, dan bagaimana indahnya tempat yang mereka pilih.

Di surat itu juga Hanabi menyatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah mendapat calon suami yang tepat untuk Hinata dan akan meresmikannya segera setelah urusan pernikahan Neji selesai.

Hinata mendesah pelan.

Ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun tentang kenyataan bahwa dirinya dijodohkan. Perempuan yang terlahir dengan status seperti dirinya, sejak kecil telah ditanamkan pemahaman bahwa sebagai anak perempuan ia berkewajiban untuk menikah dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya.

Dan Hinata tidak keberatan, ia akan senang hati menikah dengan siapapun yang dipilihkan ayahnya, jika saja itu terjadi setahun lalu. Saat ia masih belum memiliki janin yang tumbuh diperutnya.

Saat ia belum bertemu Naruto.

Hinata meneliti kembali amplop di tangannya ketika merasakan sesuatu menyembul disana, dan sedikit terkejut saat menemukan untaian benang di dalamnya.

Hinata tersenyum sedih saat memandang gelang itu.

Jujur saja, ia ingin ke sana. Ke Beijing, yang merupakan tempat kelahiran Tenten. Ia ingin melihat tempat itu, mencicipi makanannya, menikmati pemandangannya, menyaksikan tradisi kebudayaan mereka lalu kemudian hanyut dalam kegembiraan pesta pertunangan sepupu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Bagaimanapun ia harus menyembunyikan kehamilannya, dan jika ia pergi, Hinata tak yakin mampu mengecoh mata semua orang. Terutama ayahnya.

Mungkin terdengar tidak adil, tapi diantara semua orang yang ia kenal, Hinata berharap lelaki itu adalah orang terakhir yang tahu tentang kehamilannya.

Pandangannya melirik kantong-kantong yang tergeletak di lantai, dan senyumnya kembali mengembang. Dengan semangat baru, ia bangun dari sofa dan duduk di lantai lalu mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam kantong belanjaan.

Tingkahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak umur sepuluh tahun saat membuka kado ulang tahunnya.

Hinata tersenyum memikirkan hal itu, dan dengan hati yang lebih riang, bersiap menyiapkan makan malam.

Hanya kare instan sebenarnya, yang dituang ke atas nasi lalu dipanaskan di _microwave_ selama beberapa menit. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang kelelahan, itu saja sudah cukup. Lagipula ia harus tidur lebih cepat karena besok, ia akan menemui kepala sekolah.

Berharap jika ia jujur dari awal, ia akan tetap diperbolehkan bekerja.

.

.

.

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda," tuntut Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto mendengus pelan.

Sejak tadi siang, temannya yang satu ini jadi lebih mirip ibu mertua bawel. Terus menuntut dan bertanya. Tidak peduli meskipun kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah pesta pembukaan hotel milik Uchiha, tidak peduli dirinya menarik perhatian para tamu undangan, tidak peduli dirinya dianggap membuat keributan.

Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Bahkan meskipun Naruto menendangnya sampai ke Negara bagian, Shikamaru pasti akan menemukan cara untuk kembali membuntutinya.

"Sejak kapan kau menikah?"

"Punya anak tidak harus menikah," tukas Naruto tenang sambil menyesap sampanye di tangannya, pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan mencari si teman lama, Sasuke. Namun entah karena dia sangat pandai berbaur atau pandangannya terhalang tamu lain, Naruto tidak bisa menemukannya di dalam kerumunan orang-orang ini.

"Seharusnya kau menikah," gumam Shikamaru pelan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahnya ada disini," kata Shikamaru sambil terus memperhatikan seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan. Langkahnya masih mantap meski usianya sudah tak lagi muda, dan keangkuhan yang sudah ia kenal itu masih jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Shikamaru menelan sampanye-nya, namun tatapannya masih tetap tertuju kesana.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang menjungjung tradisi. Mereka membentengi diri dari pengaruh luar, dan hanya menerima orang-orang yang mereka anggap layak. Dengan prinsip itu, jelas Nara maupun Namikaze tidak masuk dalam daftar nama teman-teman mereka sesaat setelah perusahaan yang dipimpin Minato dinyatakan pailit.

Shikamaru ingat perasaan rendah yang ia rasakan ketika membungkuk dan memohon hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pinjaman dana.

Padahal andai saja si tua itu mau mengulurkan sedikit bantuan, mereka tak akan mengalami keterpurukan sesakit ini.

"Siapa yang ada di sampingnya?"

Suara Naruto seketika membuatnya tersentak. Sial, ia terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari lelaki itu berdiri terlalu dekat. Kenangan buruk memang sangat sulit dienyahkan.

"Itu Neji, kau tahu siapa dia,' sahut Shikamaru malas sambil melihat laki-laki berambut panjang itu tanpa minat. Semua orang tahu siapa Neji, si penerus Hiashi.

Benar, beberapa hal memang sudah berubah.

Hyuuga masih sama kolotnya seperti dulu, tapi kepemimpinannya kini lebih dinamis, mengingat Neji termasuk 'orang luar'-yang biasanya lebih sering ditempatkan di posisi rendah- justru diangkat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

Orang akan mengira Hinata -yang merupakan anak sulung Hiashi- yang akan memegang posisi itu. Tapi justru si sulung sendiri yang tidak mau mengklaim haknya. Sementara anak kedua Hiashi, Hanabi, masih terlalu muda untuk mengurusi perusahaan besar.

Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya, yang ia tahu -dengan tradisi sebagai landasan- Neji merupakan pilihan yang sulit diterima meskipun kemampuannya tak lagi diragukan. Akan ada pergolakan antar anggota keluarga. Akan ada perpecahan yang pastinya berpengaruh besar pada harga saham perusahaan. Tapi tampaknya Hiashi tidak terpengaruh dengan kemungkinan itu dan tetap mengangkat Neji sebagai penggantinya.

Keputusan yang berani, dan meskipun enggan, Shikamaru mengakui bahwa itu langkah yang tepat.

Tapi setelah kehebohan itu, keberadaan si sulung tak lagi jadi konsumsi umum. Orang-orang tak lagi tahu tentang dirinya atau dimana ia sekarang. Dan hilangnya eksistensi si sulung dalam aktivitas Hyuuga membuat orang-orang berasumsi bahwa gadis itu sedang dikucilkan karena membuat ayahnya malu.

Meskipun Shikamaru tidak yakin apa yang memalukan dari menolak sebuah posisi jabatan?

Berita Hiashi yang banting setir dari pengusaha menjadi pemilik penginapan onsen cukup menggemparkan juga. Tapi tetap saja, pengangkatan Neji merupakan langkah paling dramatis yang pernah diambil Hyuuga dan masih diperbincangkan sampai saat ini.

"Aku tahu Neji," suara Naruto kembali menginterupsi. "Maksudku dia."

Shikamaru kembali memperhatikan arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Yang berambut pendek itu? Aku tidak tahu," sahut Shikamaru jujur. "Tapi jika ia berada dekat sekali dengan Hiashi, kemungkinan besar ia merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan si tua itu atau.." katanya sedikit curiga. "Lelaki itu akan/sudah dijodohkan dengan putrinya."

"Dijodohkan, ya?" gumam Naruto dengan nada tertarik. "Kalau begitu kita harus memberi salam."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus," kata Shikamaru cepat. Mengkonfrontasi Hyuuga di pesta seorang Uchiha sama sekali tidak terasa bagus. Dan mereka tidak membutuhkan hal merepotkan sekarang.

Tapi seperti biasa, Naruto tidak mau mendengarkan.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah dan dengan berat hati mengikuti pria itu menghampiri sekelompok orang yang kelihatannya tengah mengobrol dengan antusias.

Inilah yang kau dapat saat berteman dengan orang seperti Naruto; tekanan tiada akhir.

Tapi saat ia berjalan di belakang lelaki itu, Shikamaru menyadari perlakuan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Naruto sedikit berbeda dibandingkan pewaris Hyuuga.

Ia memperhatikan orang-orang akan memperlakukan Neji dengan santun dan hormat karena jabatan yang ia miliki, tapi tidak pernah nyaris memuja seperti yang mereka tunjukkan pada Naruto.

Saat itulah Shikamaru menyadari bahwa bagi mereka, Neji hanyalah orang yang beruntung menjadi penerus, sementara Naruto adalah penerus itu sendiri. Ia terlahir untuk itu.

Mata tua Hiashi menyipit tak suka saat melihat mereka mendekat, dan makin terlihat menakutkan ketika mereka berdiri di depannya. Shikamaru menelan ludah dan sedikit menjauhkan diri.

Saat berdekatan, terlihat Naruto lebih tinggi satu kepala dibanding Hiashi, dan dari sudut matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat ada kepuasan yang dirasakan temannya ketika pemimpin yang sudah pensiun itu harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya.

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga-san," sapa Naruto dengan sopan yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Tapi meskipun mendapat perlakuan tak seharusnya, sikap Naruto masih sesantai biasa. Tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian diundang," katanya nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka yang ia rasakan.

Melihat sekilas, Shikamaru bisa melihat kepala-kepala penasaran mulai menaruh perhatian pada interaksi mereka.

Ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

Shikamaru menatap temannya, memohon dalam diam agar mereka segera pergi dari sini. Ia memang tidak suka Hyuuga, tapi ia lebih tidak suka jika melihat hidup seseorang dihancurkan. Meskipun dia seorang Hyuuga sekalipun.

"Aku yakin kau tahu bahkan sebelum memutuskan datang kemari, Hyuuga-san," imbuh Naruto masih dengan ketenangan yang membuat Shikamaru takjub. "Aku hanya tidak menduga kau akan membawa orang asing kemari."

Menyadari tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya, lelaki muda itu tampak canggung dan sedikit serba salah. Hiashi yang pertama menguasai keadaan.

"Dia bukan orang asing, dia calon menantuku."

"Menantu?" tanya Naruto, berusaha tampak tertarik, namun tidak berhasil. "Kurasa putri bungsumu terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Tapi tidak dengan putri sulungku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar bantahan itu. Tetapi perhatiannya tak lepas dari orang yang menjadi topik perbincangan mereka.

Lelaki itu mungkin seumuran dengannya, pikir Naruto. Tapi meskipun tidak mengenal lelaki itu secara pribadi, ia tahu, dia merupakan tipe menantu idaman. Baik hati, sopan, berpendidikan… dan lemah. Tipe lelaki yang merasa kuat saat dibandingkan dengan perempuan, namun membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengambil keputusan yang sulit untuknya.

Sama sekali bukan ancaman.

Naruto menatap kembali lelaki tua di depannya dan tak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki renta ini bisa membuatnya merasa tak berdaya beberapa tahun lalu? Apa karena dia hanya bocah ingusan saat itu? Bocah yang tidak mengerti kenapa kenyamanan yang mengelilinginya sejak bayi harus lenyap. Yang tidak tahu apapun.

Dan bocah itu harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi, orang yang lebih dewasa dan berpengalaman.

Ya, mungkin begitu.

Naruto mendengus. Ia tidak mengira dulu ia selemah itu.

"Dia tidak akan bisa memuaskan putri sulungmu," kata Naruto akhirnya. "Aku tahu, karena aku pernah mencicipi tubuh putrimu itu."

Mulut Shikamaru ternganga.

_Holly shit_!

Suara terkesiap yang terdengar membuatnya melihat sekeliling dengan waspada dan menyadari; lebih banyak mata yang melihat ke arah mereka saat ini. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mendekat agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kumaksud," sahut Naruto tak acuh. "Putrimu itu sungguh luar biasa," ia melanjutkan dengan penuh kekaguman. "Aku tak pernah bertemu perempuan seliar itu saat bermain di ranjang. Bukan berarti aku keberatan," sergahnya cepat. "Karena memang tidak. Aku hanya kaget dia sangat sulit dipuaskan."

Naruto menyeringai saat melihat efek ucapannya pada lelaki tua itu. "Kau mendidik putrimu dengan sangat baik, Hyuuga-san."

Teriakan marah langsung keluar dari mulut Hiashi, ia menerjang tubuh Naruto dan langsung meninju rahangnya. Tapi usianya yang sudah menua melemahkan tenaganya dan dengan mudah di lawan tubuh muda Naruto.

Lelaki itu mendorong tubuh yang lebih tua darinya hingga terjerebab ke lantai. Pipinya panas akibat pukulan itu, tapi perasaannya jauh dari marah.

Bahkan sebenarnya, ia cukup menikmati keadaan ini.

Bibirnya menyeringai senang.

Melihat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi berusaha bangkit dengan tertatih dan berusaha kembali menyerangnya benar-benar hiburan tersendiri.

Namun ia tidak bisa menikmatinya lebih lama karena sebelum tangan kurus dan keriput itu kembali mendarat di tubuhnya, Neji segera turun tangan menghentikan gerakan brutalnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit kesulitan dan cukup kepayahan saat menggiring pamannya keluar yang secara otomatis menghentikan semua kesenangan.

Naruto mengeluh dalam hati.

"Yang tadi itu sedikit berlebihan, bahkan untukmu," komentar Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan para Hyuuga keluar ruangan sambil melempar sumpah serapah ke arah mereka.

"Memang," sahut Naruto dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa itu perlu?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat penggosip disekitar mereka saling berbisik dengan antusias. "Kau baru saja menghancurkan reputasi seseorang."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Tentu saja," katanya dengan yakin. "Dan kita tidak menghancurkan apapun. Kita hanya terlalu berdedikasi dalam merusak."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Di tengah kerumunan penggosip yang senang, ia sama sekali tidak memberi pilihan lain pada Shikamaru selain mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan berisik ini.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap dengan cemas wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Tangannya berkeringat menanti dengan penuh ketidak-pastian pada apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sengaja menemui wanita ini setelah sekolah usai untuk bicara mengenai 'kondisi'nya.

Tapi seolah tidak tahu -atau tidak peduli- wanita yang juga merupakan kepala sekolah di tempatnya bekerja ini hanya diam, yang justru makin membuat suasana terasa berat.

"Saya tahu seharusnya saya memberitahu anda lebih cepat, hanya saja..."

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat kepala sekolah mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan," ujarnya. "Yang kita perlukan adalah solusi."

Suaranya yang tegas terasa menyudutkan, dan Hinata secara tak sadar kembali meremas kedua tangannya.

"Sekolah ini mungkin kecil dan tidak terkenal, tapi bukan berarti kami akan membiarkan guru yang hamil tanpa suami tetap mengajar," lanjutnya masih dengan ketegasan yang sama. "Itu merusak reputasi sekolah."

Dan itulah masalahnya; reputasi.

Hinata berusaha berpikir cepat.

Sejauh ini tak banyak yang ia dapatkan setelah berkata jujur. Kepala sekolah seolah tak mau mendengarkan atau mempertimbangkan apapun, yang berarti ia tidak akan ragu memecat Hinata.

Dan tidak perlu seorang genius untuk menebak kisah selanjutnya; ia akan kembali menjadi pengangguran, terlunta-lunta di jalan, dan mati kelaparan.

Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

Yah, jika kejujuran tidak membuahkan hasil, pikir Hinata sambil memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang terus menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin keadaan akan jadi lebih baik jika ia, katakanlah, merekayasa kebenaran.

"Saya…punya suami," bisik Hinata dengan jantung berdebar. Takut jika bualannya akan langsung ketahuan dan ia akan di lempar dari ruangan ini. Atau yang paling mengerikan, petir menyambarnya hingga tewas.

Dalam diam ia menunggu, tapi tidak ada teriakan ataupun petir, wanita itu justru mengernyit bingung. Dan Hinata -sambil terus berdoa dalam hati- melanjutkan bualannya.

"Sa-saya sudah menikah, tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan baik. Jadi kami memutuskan berpisah dan saya pindah kemari."

"Ayumi-san bilang kau _single_," tuduh wanita itu dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik.

Hinata meremas tangannya makin keras. Sanggupkah ia terus berbohong?

"Ka-karena saya memang bilang begitu," kata Hinata dengan gugup. "Di lingkungan baru seperti ini, lebih mudah mengatakan saya masih sendiri dibanding mengungkit tentang perpisahan kami."

"Itu cukup menjelaskan beberapa hal, tapi kehamilan.." wanita itu menggeleng pelan dengan gerakan tak berdaya. "Secara pribadi saya tidak yakin bisa mempertahankanmu. Tapi mengganti personil pengajar di tengah semester.."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya tetap bekerja," imbuh Hinata cepat. "Setidaknya sampai liburan semester tiba atau setelah anda mendapat guru baru," tambahnya lagi. Saat ini ia tidak punya waktu memikirkan konsekuensi apapun, tujuannya jelas; mempertahankan sumber penghasilannya.

"Para orang tua murid mungkin akan bertanya, tapi mereka pasti akan mengerti setelah dijelaskan tentang perpisahan saya. Tidak akan ada masalah. Saya jamin."

Wanita itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah."

Dan Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersorak senang. Pekerjaannya aman. Satu masalah selesai.

Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya bahkan ketika ia keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia lega. Tak ada lagi yang perlu di cemasnya. Ia masih punya pekerjaan yang bisa menyokongnya dan bisa tetap tenang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Dengan lembut tangannya mengusap perutnya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya lembut dan kembali tersenyum.

.

.

Matahari masih bersinar terik menyorot ubun-ubunnya saat Hinata sampai di supermarket terdekat.

Ia tidak suka panas, dan berada di dalam supermarket yang mempunyai pendingin seperti menemukan oasis setelah terjebak seharian di gurun pasir.

Hinata mendesah senang saat tubuhnya terkena udara dingin dari AC yang di pasang di setiap sudut. Setelah mengambil keranjang belanjaan, ia mulai berjalan menyurusi setiap rak satu per satu.

Ia sudah belanja cukup banyak kemarin, jadi selain susu untuk ibu hamil dan cemilan, ia memutuskan hanya akan melihat-lihat sampai udara di luar tidak terlalu panas untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Tapi di supermarket kecil ini tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat. Rata-rata barang yang dipajang adalah barang standar dan tidak lagi menarik.

Sambil mendesah kecewa, Hinata membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir.

Langit masih tampak sangat cerah dari balik kaca pintu masuk.

Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan berpanas-panasan sebelum sampai ke apartementnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya malas.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, dan memastikan topinya terpasang dengan benar, ia siap untuk pulang.

Tapi baru beberapa menit menelusuri jalanan beraspal, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh darinya.

Ia hanya merasa heran, kenapa mobil mewah seperti itu bisa berada dikawasan ini?

Kenalan seseorang?

Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat pintu mobil terbuka dan orang yang sangat ia kenal keluar dari sana.

Ia ingin lari, pergi menjauh, tapi kakinya tidak mau menuruti perintah dari kepalanya dan terus berdiri diam disana.

Ketika dilihatnya lelaki itu berjalan makin dekat -melihat raut wajahnya- jantungnya berdebar makin kencang. Ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Tubuhnya berubah kaku saat menunggu kemarahan yang ia tahu akan diberikan kepadanya.

.

.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Hanabi menerobos masuk. Tak peduli si empunya ruangan merasa terganggu atau tidak. Toh, ia merasa punya alasan untuk itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tuntutnya begitu ia membanting pintu dan bertatapan dengan pria berambut coklat panjang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. "Aku dengar ayah berkelahi. Tapi dengan siapa? Kenapa?"

Neji yang sedang memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya terdiam sebelum kemudian menutup map yang sejak setengah jam lalu ia periksa dan menatap adik sepupunya.

"Dia tidak berkelahi," ujarnya tenang. "Tapi di provokasi."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Wajah Hanabi makin berkerut saat mendengar nama itu di sebut. Sejak dulu ia tahu lelaki itu sumber masalah. Yang tidak ia pahami adalah kenapa harus keluarganya yang selalu ketiban sial. Pertama kakaknya. Sekarang ayahnya juga?

Mengerikan.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut yang Neji tahu jika ia tidak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan, gadis itu akan membanting sesuatu ke arahnya.

Biasanya Neji tahu apa yang harus ia katakan agar sepupunya ini bisa tenang, Tapi untuk masalah ini, lebih baik ia dilempari pot bunga daripada menceritakan semuanya pada Hanabi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu," kata Neji akhirnya dan kembali membuka map yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

"Tentu saja aku perlu tahu!" seru Hanabi tak terima. "Ayah babak beluk dan kau cuma duduk tenang disini?!"

"Hanabi!" tegur Neji yang membuat gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya, tapi dari tatapan matanya, Ia tahu sikap keras kepalanya akan sulit diatasi.

"Saat ini bukan ayahmu yang harus kau khawatirkan, tapi kakakmu," kata Neji dengan berat hati. "Kurasa ayahmu akan membunuhnya siang ini."

"Jangan bodoh," sergah Hanabi kesal. "Ayah terlalu menyayangi nee-chan untuk bisa membunuhnya." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah saat teringat sang ayah yang membiarkan kakaknya pergi dari rumah, membiarkannya hidup sendirian hanya karena Hinata memintanya. Dan dengan emosi yang sulit dikendalikan, ia kembali menatap kakak sepupunya.

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil Neji-nii. Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Neji menghela napas lelah.

"Hanabi," katanya datar. "Itulah yang _sebenarnya_ akan terjadi."

.

.

"Otousan," bisik Hinata pelan saat lelaki itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sudah terlalu lama ia tak bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan saat melihatnya lagi, Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak keras karena cemas ketika melihat sekitar mata lelaki itu cekung dan gelap. Dengan ketakutan, Hinata mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih wajah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Namun gerakannya itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia masih menggenggam kantong belanjaan, yang membuatnya langsung gugup dan segera menurunkan tangannya hingga tersembunyi di belakang punggung.

Usaha yang sia-sia mengingat mata jeli ayahnya sudah pasti dapat melihat barang yang ia beli di balik kantong plastik yang hampir transparan.

"Katakan itu bukan milikmu." Suara ayahnya terdengar parau, nyaris tak bisa ia kenali.

Dan Hinata bergeming disana, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan. Ia ingin berbohong, hanya karena ia tahu hal itu akan membuatnya terhindar dari kemarahan.

Tapi ia juga tahu, sekali ia berbohong, ia akan terus berbohong untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya. Dan kemudian, akan sulit baginya untuk menceritakan kebenaran.

Karena itu, di bawah tatapan menuntut ayahnya, Hinata mengangguk dengan napas tercekat.

Hiashi merasa jantungnya diremas seketika. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Apakah Naruto?"

Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hinata membuatnya merasa baru saja kehilangan harapan terakhirnya. Tak ada makna lain dari keterkejutan itu selain pembenaran pada dugaannya.

Mata sang Hyuuga terpejam erat, ada gurat kesedihan yang amat sangat terlukis di wajahnya. Hinata melepas genggaman pada kantong belanjaannya dan meraih tangan ayahnya yang terasa dingin. Dirangkumkannya tangan itu ke pipinya. Merasakan kekasaran dari tangan kurus itu yang justru terasa lembut di wajahnya. Tindakan kecil yang biasa dilakukan saat ia bermanja-manja pada sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Hinata penuh sesal.

Hiashi membuka matanya dan menatap putri sulungnya dengan perasaan terluka. Suara Naruto menggema di kepalanya. Menyiksanya.

'_Putrimu sungguh mengagumkan..'_

'_Belum pernah aku bertemu wanita seliar dia..'_

'_Aku tahu karena aku telah mencicipi tubuhnya..'_

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berharap tindakan itu bisa mengenyahkan suara Naruto di kepalanya.

Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Suara itu, dan ucapannya yang mencemooh terus berulang menyakitkan.

Ia tidak bisa percaya putrinya -putri yang lebih ia cintai dibanding yang lain- membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri dinikmati lelaki itu. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa kali Naruto membawa putrinya ke tempat tidur dan menceritakan pengalaman itu pada rekan kerjanya.

Ia hanya tidak mau percaya.

Hatinya masih terasa sakit jika mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu dengan enteng membeberkan tentang putrinya di depan orang banyak. Di depannya.

Hiashi menarik napas panjang hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Sebuah keputusan telah dibuat.

"Lenyapkan dia."

"Otousan," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar lirih, sorot matanya memohon pengampunannya.

"Lenyapkan dia, Hinata," ulang Hiashi lagi.

Ketika tidak ada reaksi sama sekali, keputus-asaannya meningkat. Hiashi meraih pundak kurus Hinata dan mengguncangnya keras.

"Kau dengar aku? Lenyapkan dia. Bunuh dia!"

"Tidak!" Jerit Hinata dan melepaskan diri dari jangkauan ayahnya. Matanya yang bundar menatap ayahnya dengan ketakutan. "Tidak," bisiknya dan kembali memundurkan langkah.

"Tidak ada anak haram dalam keluarga Hyuuga," kata Hiashi tegas. "Gugurkan kandunganmu Hinata, dan aku akan memaafkanmu," bujuknya. Bisa ia lihat putrinya mendengarkan dengan baik setiap perkataannya. "Kita anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Hinata menggeleng pelan mendengar bujukannya.

"Tapi ini terjadi," tukasnya pelan. Tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan sayang. Hiashi tahu makna dibalik tindakan itu; Sikap protektif seorang ibu yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusik anaknya. Dan saat ia kembali menatap Hiashi, sinar di matanya memancarkan kesungguhan dan penuh tekad. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Kalau begitu," kata Hiashi dengan nada datar. "Jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumahku. Kau bukan lagi anakku. Bukan lagi bagian dari Hyuuga."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiashi berbalik pergi dan Hinata hanya berdiri diam ketika lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Deru mesin terdengar lembut sebelum melaju kembali di jalanan. Meninggalkan debu yang menerpa tubuh diamnya.

Ketika mobil yang ditumpangi ayahnya sudah tak terlihat lagi, barulah Hinata membiarkan dirinya menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Ia baru saja membiarkan salah satu orang yang paling berharga baginya pergi.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam saat Hinata sampai di apartemennya.

Langkahnya gontai, tak bersemangat dan kepalanya pusing sehabis menangis. Ia ingin segera berbaring di ranjangnya yang hangat dan melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi perutnya tidak mau memahami itu. Terus melilit perih minta diisi.

Hinata mengusap pelan matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Bekas-bekas air mata rupanya masih menempel di sana. Dan merasakan terjangan nostalgia yang membuat matanya kembali memanas.

Dulu ia juga sering menangis, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil. Setiap kali ia merasa sedih, Hinata akan lari ke taman belakang, dan berjongkok di bawah naungan pohon besar. Ia menangis di sana sepuasnya. Jauh dari mata orang-orang.

Kecuali ayahnya.

Lelaki itu seakan selalu tahu kapan ia ke sana, kenapa ia selalu ke sana. Dan kemudian tanpa banyak bertanya, ayahnya akan duduk disampingnya, membawa tubuh kecil Hinata ke pangkuannya, dan memeluknya erat.

Hinata tersenyum ketika ia mengenang masa-masa itu. Ia suka ketika ia duduk di pangkuan Hiashi, karena duduk di pangkuan ayahnya dan dipeluk dengan erat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan disaat-saat seperti itulah, ia tahu dirinya dicintai.

Tidak nyaman dengan rasa lengket yang membuat matanya berat, ia memutuskan membasuh mukanya di tempat cuci piring. Dinginnya air yang membasahi wajahnya terasa nyaman. Dan ia terus membasuh wajahnya selama beberapa saat.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Hinata membuka setiap lemari di dapurnya.

Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya tidak mengkonsumsi karbohidrat dan hanya minum jus buah, berat badannya naik beberapa kilo secara drastis hanya dalam waktu tiga hari dan

Tapi untuk malam ini, ia masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menutup lemari tempat menyimpan rempah-rempah dan meraih ponselnya.

Ia ingin makan sushi.

.

.

Suara ketukan terdengar saat Hinata baru saja menghabiskan potongan _cheesecake_-nya yang terakhir.

Setelah memastikan tak ada sisa cream yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya, ia bergegas membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Ternyata pesanan sushi-nya, Hinata menghela napas senang. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan dan mungkin akan meloncat kegirangan kalau saja bukan Takumi yang mengantarkan pesanannya itu.

Hinata mundur dengan sedikit gusar.

Takumi adalah pekerja di toko sushi langganannya. Ia laki-laki menarik berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan dan cukup handal saat membuat sushi. Tapi sikapnya yang bisa dibilang kurang ajar dan tak tahu malu membuat Hinata jengah dan tidak mau berdekatan dengannya terlalu lama.

Sialnya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menangkap pesannya dan terus melancarkan pendekatan dengan gencar.

"Kau kelihatan cantik malam ini, Hinata-chan," pujinya yang jelas kurang pantas. Tapi ia terlalu lelah dan lapar untuk ini. Jadi Hinata hanya tersenyum sopan dan meraih kotak sushi pesanannya.

Tapi Takumi mengelak, tidak membiarkan Hinata memegang kotak itu.

"Aku bilang pada Minami-san kau pelanggan yang baik," katanya lagi tak peduli perempuan di depannya kesal karena tingkahnya. "Tapi kau terlalu lama sendirian. Lalu dia bilang…"

"Bahwa mungkin aku memang ingin sendirian," sela Hinata cepat. Dengan gestur sederhana, ia meminta diberikan pesanannya. Tapi kembali harus menahan emosi saat laki-laki itu justru menjauhkan kotak itu, lagi.

"Tidak," sergahnya. "Katanya kau tidak bertemu pria karena terlalu banyak bekerja."

"Aku bertemu pria," bantah Hinata mencoba bersabar yang sama sekali tidak dianggap.

"Kau cantik, Hinata."

"Terimakasih."

"Rambutmu indah, kulitmu juga bagus, dan warna matamu sangat tidak biasa."

Hinata memutar matanya sebal dan tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan tak terbatas untuk membanting pintu di depan lelaki itu. Untungnya ia bisa menahan diri di detik terakhir.

"Warna mata yang sangat biasa sebenarnya," sahutnya dengan kesabaran yang semakin menipis. "Kau tahu, kau bisa memiliki sushi itu. Aku sudah tidak mau, selamat malam."

Tepat saat ia hendak membanting pintu, tangan lelaki itu menahannya.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu Hinata-chan, sudah terlalu lama."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Takumi merangsek masuk. Kotak Sushi yang menjadi alasan kedatangannya dilempar sembarangan membentur lantai di bawahnya. Isinya langsung berserakan. Tubuh Hinata ditarik hingga membentur tembok.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kubilang aku menyukaimu."

Kedua tangannya diletakkan di samping kepala Hinata, secara efektif memenjarakan wanita itu.

Dalam kepanikan tangannya mencari sesuatu -apapun- yang bisa digunakan untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi sialnya tak ada apa-apa di sana.

Dalam keputus-asaan itu, ia menjulurkan kakinya dan meraih high heels yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Tatapannya terpaku pada Takumi yang masih terus mengocehkan sesuatu. Hinata sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada apapun yang dikatakan lelaki itu padanya. Konsentrasinya sekarang hanya tertuju pada benda lancip yang berhasil terjepit diantara jari kakinya.

Dengan perlahan -berharap Takumi tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan- Hinata menekuk lutut dan membawa high heels itu ke dalam genggamannya.

Saat benda itu berada di tangannya, Hinata merasa aman. Jika laki-laki ini macam-macam, ia hanya perlu memukulkan sepatunya sekeras mungkin ke tempurung lelaki itu.

Hinata hanya berharap tidak perlu melakukannya.

"Orang bilang kau gendut, tapi menurutku kau langsing," katanya lagi. "Meski agak besar di atas sini." Matanya bergerak ke arah payudaranya yang tertutup kemeja pink. Bentuk branya terlihat membayang di kain yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu peduli. Selama pakaiannya tidak tipis dan transparan, bentuk bra yang membayang masih bisa dikatakan sopan. Tapi jika ada orang yang memandangi dadanya terus-terusan, itu membuat Hinata risih.

Dan Hinata tahu dari pengalaman, bahwa jika ia terus membiarkan, lelaki itu akan mulai mengevaluasi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih," gumam Hinata pelan meskipun tidak mau mengatakan itu. Walaupun tahu Takumi sedang memujinya, tapi ia tidak merasa senang sedikitpun. Ia hanya merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu sambil mencari celah untuk menjauh darinya.

Dan Hinata tidak siap saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan dan meremas payudara kirinya. Dengan marah ia memukul sisi kepala lelaki itu dengan sepatu yang dipegangnya.

"Bangsat!" teriak Takumi. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk saat memegangi kepalanya yang luka, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh yang membuat Takumi terantuk ke lantai.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata melompati tubuh laki-laki itu dan hendak berlari keluar saat tangan Takumi menangkap pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya jatuh terjerebab. Tubuhnya ditarik masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen dengan kasar. Tidak peduli kulit Hinata jadi lecet karena diseret paksa seperti itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia baru mencoba berdiri saat Takumi tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga terlentang di lantai. Dan Hinata menjerit keras saat laki-laki itu menduduki perutnya lalu meninju pipinya keras.

Telinganya berdenging, dan di tengah air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat tangan Takumi yang kembali terangkat, bersiap memukulnya lagi.

"Kau jalang sialan!"

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat dan bersiap menghadapi rasa sakit.

Tapi saat itu tidak pernah datang.

Karena tiba-tiba beban di perutnya lenyap disusul bunyi hantaman dan geraman kesakitan. Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat dengan tercengang saat tubuh Takumi meringkuk kesakitan di lantai, jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Sosok asing bertubuh tinggi tegap yang berpakaian serba hitam berada dekat dengan Takumi, berdiri diam dan memperhatikan, sebelum kemudian menendang perut lelaki itu dengan keras.

Hinata mencoba bangun dengan susah payah, tapi kemudian merasa dirinya akan pingsan saat itu juga ketika pria asing itu berbalik dan menatapnya.

Ternyata dia sang iblis sendiri.

.

.

.

to be continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Begin Again**

.

.

.

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu ada di depannya saat ini?

Kebetulan?

Tidak.

Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah percaya pada kebetulan.

Baginya segala sesuatu mempunyai tujuan dan maksud tertentu yang terikat oleh keterkaitan sebab-akibat. Ia selalu mempercayai hal itu.

Tapi sekarang, saat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya diiringi lenguhan sakit Takumi, Hinata berharap kebetulan itu benar-benar ada. Berharap bahwa kehadiran lelaki itu disini hanyalah sebuah ketidak-sengajaan.

Dan ia akan segera pergi.

Dalam keterkejutan yang membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak, Hinata hanya mampu menatap lelaki itu dengan tertegun. Bahkan dengan pandangan yang buram oleh air mata, mata biru Naruto Namikaze sangat mudah dikenali.

Laki-laki itu kemudian berlutut disampingnya, memperhatikan. Dan Hinata serta merta merasa dirinya terancam.

Ia berusaha menjauh saat menyadari pria itu terlalu dekat, tapi usahanya itu segera terhenti saat semua ototnya menjerit nyeri.

Ya tuhan, ini sakit.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan tubuhnya sesakit ini. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit sobek akibat pukulan Takumi- mencoba menahan lenguhan perih keluar dari bibirnya- saat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit yang lebih nyeri terasa di sekitar pinggang.

Ia mencoba menarik napas panjang. Namun justru hal itu membuatnya makin meringis nyeri.

Sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah terjadi pada bayinya!

"Pe-perutku sakit," rintih Hinata dengan putus asa pada pria yang masih berada di dekatnya.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, wajah datarnya diasumsikan Hinata sebagai wujud ketidak-pedulian. Dan itu membuatnya kembali ingin menjerit.

Tapi kemudian pria itu menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang lutut dan punggung Hinata, lalu dalam satu gerakan ia mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan segera meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto melakukan semua itu dengan cepat tapi tetap saja Hinata harus menahan napas.

Perutnya kram dan akan terasa sakit saat ia menarik napas dalam. Tapi yang membuatnya makin panik adalah ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang keluar diantara kakinya. Mengalir ke paha dan meninggalkan jejak merah di lantai.

Tuhan..

'Jangan,' mohonnya dalam hati. 'Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi pada bayinya. Jangan sampai anaknya mati!"

Dan Hinata mulai terisak pelan.

Ia mencengkram bahu Naruto dan membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher lelaki itu. Tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya adalah pertanda bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan. Tidak. Anaknya tidak mati!

Tapi rasa panik dan kesakitan membuat suaranya tercekat oleh tangisannya sendiri. Dan bunyi yang keluar dari kerongkongannya hanyalah berupa rintihan parau yang tidak bisa dimengerti siapapun.

Dari balik bahu Naruto, ia bisa melihat Takumi yang tadi terkapar berusaha keluar dari apartemannya dengan merangkak tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan Naruto. Lelaki itu berhenti saat menatapnya tepat di mata. Dan Hinata hanya bisa balas menatap lelaki itu.

Bohong jika ia bilang dirinya tidak takut.

Serangan Takumi masih jelas terekam dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana tubuh Takumi terlihat begitu menjulang di atasnya, menyeringai dengan kepalan tangan yang terangkat. Siap menghantam wajahnya kapanpun.

Tubuhnya gemetar.

Ia mungkin akan mengalami luka yang lebih parah jika Naruto tidak segera datang. Hinata sangat menyadari hal itu. Tapi ia lebih baik dipukul sampai mati daripada melihat kenyataan bahwa anaknya tidak selamat.

Tidak.

Tangannya mencengkram bahu pria yang membopongnya lebih erat.

Anaknya akan selamat.

Ia harus selamat.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata melirik ke belakang, dan melihat tubuh menyedihkan seorang laki-laki yang tengah merintih kesakitan dilantai.

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, namun tidak membantah. Ia justru mempererat cengkramannya pada kemeja lelaki itu sambil menempelkan dahinya. Tidak lagi berusaha mengangkat kepala. Pipinya terkulai di bahu Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Dengan begitu ia berharap bisa melupakan rasa sakit, meski sedikit. Sama sekali tidak menyadari perbuatannya itu justru membuat lekuk tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuh pria itu.

Ketika Naruto berhenti, ia membiarkan matanya tetap terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum membukanya. Ternyata mereka sudah berada di luar. Langit sudah gelap, jalanan sepi dan hanya di terangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Di depan mereka terparkir mobil hitam mengkilat –mirip _porsche_\- yang belum pernah ia lihat ada disekitar lingkungan ini.

Wajah Naruto menunduk ke arahnya dengan sigap membuka pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Hinata mengangkat kepala, hampir beradu muka dengan lelaki yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya. Tapi tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya diam dan memperhatikan dengan sikap waspada saat Naruto membungkuk dan meletakkan Hinata di kursi belakang.

Ia sedikit meringis saat permukaan kursi yang berlapis kulit itu menyentuh bokongnya, dan di detik itu juga, ia hampir menjerit histeris saat melihat warna merah membekas di roknya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit."

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk. Perutnya terasa kencang dan kram disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi ia tidak mau mengeluh.

Tidak disaat seperti ini.

Naruto lalu menjauh dan membanting pintu, kemudian berlari ke kursi pengemudi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka telah melaju di jalan raya seiring malam yang semakin larut.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia?"

Shizune melontarkan pandangan tak senang saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Perempuan muda berambut pendek itu menaruh kertas yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan di atas meja dan menatap Naruto.

"Kondisinya stabil dan janinnya aman," katanya memulai. "Tapi ia mengalami pendarahan."

"Ya, aku melihat darah saat membawanya kemari," sahut Naruto mengakui. "Tapi darah itu terlalu sedikit untuk sebuah pendarahan."

"Lubang rahimnya kecil," tukas Shizune cepat. "Sehingga saat pendarahan terjadi, darah yang seharusnya keluar justru terjebak dan berputar di dalam rahim."

Shizune melirik kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di mejanya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Untungnya pendarahan tersebut tidak berasal dari uterus melainkan dari plasenta yang terlepas. Dalam kasusnya saat ini, ia bisa dibilang beruntung karena plasenta yang terlepas tidak terlalu banyak sehingga bisa kita tangani dengan mudah. Tapi jika ia kembali jatuh dengan posisi yang sama, kemungkinan besar plasenta yang terlepas akan jauh lebih banyak. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakhiri kehamilannya."

Tidak ada reaksi yang diperlihatkan lelaki itu, jadi Shizune memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Selain memar di pipi dan lecet-lecet di lengan dan kakinya, tidak ada luka lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi sebagai tindakan pencegahan, kami memintanya untuk menginap malam ini."

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Wajah Naruto tetap pasif, seolah ia tidak peduli pada semua yang dikatakannya.

Shizune menghela napas dengan terang-terangan.

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia enggan berurusan dengan lelaki bernama Naruto.

Biasanya para kerabat pasien akan memberi respon terhadap apapun yang ia katakan. Entah itu pertanyaan, protes atau hanya bantahan, yang pasti respon mereka akan membuat Shizune merasa dihargai.

Tapi dengan orang seperti Naruto, semua hal terasa canggung. Ia harus terbiasa berbicara satu arah tanpa adanya timbal balik yang memuaskan. Rasanya mengesalkan. Jadi dengan sedikit nekad ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sejak tadi mengusiknya.

"Bicara tentang memar, luka-lukanya itu..apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Shizune dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mungkin memukul perempuan," jawab Naruto lembut. "Kau tahu itu."

Shizune mendengus.

Keduanya tahu dengan pasti bahwa kenyataannya justru kebalikannya; Naruto _bisa _dan mampu memukul perempuan.

Shizune kadang merasa kasihan pada orang-orang yang cari gara-gara dengan seorang Naruto.

Tak sadarkah mereka?

Mengusik Naruto sama saja menggali kubur sendiri.

Tapi di lain pihak, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang itu. Karena entah bagaimana, sepertinya Naruto punya bakat membuat dirinya sendiri tidak disukai.

Shizune menghela napas lagi.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dipikirkan," katanya. "Dengan luka-luka itu, aku dituntut melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib. Itu salah satu kebijakan rumah sakit ini."

Naruto diam, namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terbaca.

Dan raut wajahnya itu mengingatkan Shizune pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ia masih menjadi dokter magang dibagian _obstetric _saat itu dan belum memiliki pengalaman apapun.

Yang selalu ia lakukan hanyalah tugas-tugas kecil seperti mengecek perlengkapan operasi, memastikan kondisi semua ruangan, dan memeriksa ketersediaan obat. Kadang ia harus lembur saat harus mengerjakan laporan rekam medis di bagian administrasi.

Hal terbesar yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di bangku memperhatikan garis-garis naik-turun saat operasi berlangsung.

Secara keseluruhan, tidak ada yang istimewa dalam pekerjaannya.

Dan sebagai orang dengan pekerjaan yang tidak seberapa, ia terbilang cukup kompeten, hampir semua orang tahu itu. Shizune bahkan yakin dirinya akan diangkat menjadi dokter tetap tidak lama lagi.

Sampai suatu hari, ia melakukan kelalaian besar saat ia lupa mengecek lemari anestesi sehinga saat pembedahan berlangsung dan otot abdominal pasien terlalu kaku, mereka kekurangan persediaan _succinylcholine_.

Di tengah kepanikan, Shizune memaksakan diri berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang penyimpanan. Tapi mungkin karena kakinya terlalu pendek atau jarak ruang penyimpaan terlalu jauh, ia tidak dapat kembali tepat waktu.

Saat ia masuk ke ruang operasi, garis lurus tanpa henti di layar osiloskopi menyambutnya.

Karier Shizune hancur saat itu juga.

Ia di pecat. Dan pemecatan lebih buruk dibandingkan diminta mengundurkan diri. Apalagi dengan surat referensi yang tidak begitu bagus dari pihak rumah sakit menjadi pukulan telak yang membuatnya makin terpuruk.

Pemecatan dan surat referensi buruk adalah cap merah dalam riwayat kariernya. Kecacatan. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada rumah sakit yang mau mempekerjakannya lagi.

Dan tentu saja, orang seperti Shizune tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Saat itulah ia bertemu Naruto.

Lelaki itu tengah di rawat di ruangan terbaik oleh dokter senior dengan riwayat karier tanpa cacat hanya kerena lengannya lecet.

Baiklah, lukanya sedikit lebih berat dari lecet.

Tapi tetap saja sobekan yang cukup dalam -mungkin disebabkan karena terjatuh saat ia balapan motor- itu, bukan masalah besar.

Siapapun, bahkan seorang dokter magang yang belum berpengalaman, bisa merawatnya. Tapi pihak rumah sakit justru bertindak seolah pembuluh darah arteri karotis laki-laki itu putus.

Beberapa orang memang sangat beruntung.

Tapi penilaiannya dengan cepat berubah saat lelaki itu menemuinya beberapa hari kemudian dengan sebuah tawaran pekerjaan yang cukup menggiurkan.

Dan tawaran itu datang bersamaan dengan perjanjian yang cukup berat untuk dipenuhi seorang tenaga medis manapun. Tapi untuk orang dengan kecatatan karier, Shizune tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tak sampai satu minggu, ia mendapat posisi sebagai dokter tetap di rumah sakit kecil di wilayah yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota, nyaris pinggiran. Namun semua hal menjadi lebih baik sejak saat itu. Ia menikmati posisi barunya, ia menikmati pekerjaannya dan ia menyukai tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

Sampai pria itu kembali datang dan membawa perempuan hamil yang babak-belur.

"Tidak." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuatnya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lelaki itu. "Mereka tidak diperlukan." Lalu melanjutkan dengan ringan. "Ini rahasia kita."

Shizune mengangguk pasrah, lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Aku bisa hidup dalam rasa bersalah jika kau juga bisa," gumamnya pelan. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Aku akan melihatnya sekarang."

"Tentu," Sahut Shizune sambil membereskan kertas-kertas data tentang perempuan hamil itu yang berserakan di meja. Lalu menyimpan data hasil pemeriksaan tersebut di lemari pribadinya agar tak tersentuh staff yang lain. "Tapi kurasa sekarang ia sudah tidur," lanjutnya yang dibalas gumaman samar. Dan ketika ia berbalik, lelaki itu sudah pergi.

.

.

Saat Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruang perawatan dimana Hinata berbaring diam di ranjang rumah sakit yang sempit. Sosoknya yang mungil dan pucat itu berada di bawah cahaya lampu yang terang-benderang sementara slang-slang plastik menjulur dari banyak tempat.

Di luar dugaan, mata perempuan itu terbuka sedikit saat Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat di perutnya yang terasa mati rasa dan mengusapnya pelan. Ekspresinya sedikit panik, dan meskipun ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Naruto tahu apa yang dicemaskan perempuan itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja," bisiknya tepat di telinga perempuan itu. Naruto mengulangi kata itu lagi dan lagi sampai ia merasakan napas perempuan itu yang mulai tenang dan teratur, lalu tersadar bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

.

.

Dari balik pintu kamar rumah sakit yang tertutup, Hinata dapat mendengar suara-suara kesibukan rumah sakit. Panggilan untuk para dokter, derak listrik statis, derap langkah, bunyi telepon, gemerisik roda, dan gumaman orang-orang.

Dengan pikiran berkabut, ia berusaha mendengarkan dan mengidentifikasi satu persatu darimana suara-suara itu berasal.

Melakukan hal ini mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Hinata tidak pernah suka rumah sakit.

Tempat ini selalu berbau obat dan menusuk hidung. Bau aneh itu selalu sukses membuatnya mual.

Setiap sudut ruangan di tempat ini selalu diberi cat putih yang seringkali membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sanak keluarga yang menunggu dengan cemas anggota keluarganya yang dioperasi. Isak tangis yang pecah saat kabar duka disampaikan dokter, dan wajah lelah mereka karena menunggui si sakit adalah pemandangan sehari-hari yang wajar dan selalu terjadi disini.

Dan meskipun orang-orang bilang rumah sakit adalah tempat orang-orang untuk menyembuhkan diri, faktanya, setiap satu menit ada lebih dari satu pasien yang meninggal dunia.

Seperti ibunya yang melahirkan Hanabi.

Seperti ayah Neji-nii, paman Hizashi.

Dan seperti anaknya..

Tidak, belum ada kepastian untuk itu.

Dokter yang merawatnya tidak menceritakan apapun. Ia hanya memeriksa tubuhnya, membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke pembuluh darahnya, dan setelah selesai, ia pergi.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata tidak tenang.

Ia bisa merasakan matanya yang berat, tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dan kesadaran yang mulai tidak fokus.

Tapi kecemasan membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Jadi Hinata kembali mendengarkan. lagi dan lagi.

Dan terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya keletihan merayapi tubuhnya dan ia mulai menutup mata. Membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mendengar ketukan di pintu ataupun suara yang memanggil namanya.

Suara pintu yang berderit terbuka disertai langkah kaki yang makin jelaslah yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke kamar itu.

Dengan pikiran berkabut, samar-samar Hinata menyadari seseorang mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Ia harus mengerahkan segenap tenaganya hanya untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi pikirannya dipenuhi kecemasan. Membuatnya tak henti waspada.

Dengan sangat mengantuk, ia melihat wajah Naruto Namikaze.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasakan kilasan rasa cemas yang tadi dirasakannya berubah menjadi kepanikan saat lelaki itu menyentuh perutnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mau disentuh olehnya.

Tidak mau!

Tapi anehnya, pria yang pernah melecehkannya itu mengusap perutnya dengan cara yang membuatnya takjub. Caranya membelai seolah menggambarkan ketakjiman seorang umat yang menyentuh batu suci untuk pertama kali.

Lembut dan hati-hati.

Tapi takjim tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan tepat emosi yang memenuhi mata biru itu.

Terlalu lembut, hingga Hinata khawatir ini cara terbaru lelaki itu dalam menyiksanya. Untuk kembali menyakitinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Hinata kembali tertegun, ia sedikit merasa linglung. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto ada disini. Keberadaannya yang mendominasi. Berdiri begitu dekat sehingga ia dapat menghirup aroma _aftershave_-nya, dan Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh lelaki itu disisi tubuhnya.

Tapi anehnya, ia merasa -untuk pertama kalinya- Naruto tidak terlihat berbahaya.

Dan ia harus benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya bahwa pria itu musuh. Kunjungan ini, apapun tujuannya, tidak mengubah apapun di antara mereka. Namun pada saat yang sama, ia merasa terlindungi.

Merasa aman.

Dan saat memejamkan mata, ia tidak mengingat apapun selain suara Naruto yang terus berbisik di telinganya.

_Dia baik-baik saja. _

Ya, bayinya baik-baik saja. Dan mengetahui hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Dalam diam Naruto mengamati wajah pucat perempuan itu.

Rambutnya tergerai kusut di bantal, dan memar di wajah wanita itu telah mengubah sebelah pipinya jadi berwarna biru jelek. Naruto merasakan luapan emosi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Emosi ini sungguh tidak terduga. Bahkan hampir tidak masuk akal sehingga ia sendiri tidak menyangka hal itu mungkin.

Dibelainya pipi memar itu dengan telunjuknya dan melihat dahi Hinata sedikit mengernyit karena ulahnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum, nyaris geli.

Tapi jarinya tidak berhenti di situ. Disingkirkannya poni yang menghalangi wajah perempuan itu dan disentuhnya kerutan was-was yang tergurat di dahi.

Saat itulah seseorang masuk tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu.

Dari balik bahunya Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru Nara yang berjalan mendekat dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Keluar makan siang dan berakhir sebagai pengunjung rumah sakit. Adakah yang lebih epik dari ini?" Komentarnya.

Dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang berbaring diam di hadapan mereka. Dan meskipun Shikamaru tidak tahu separah apa kondisi perempuan itu sampai temannya mau menungguinya disini.

Wajahnya mungkin sedikit memprihatinkan, tapi tidak akan membuatnya cacat. Ia yakin setelah memar-memarnya hilang, perempuan itu akan cantik lagi.

"Aku tahu_ fetish_-mu pada perempuan di luar kewajaran, tapi sampai menghamilinya.." gumam Shikamaru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Benar-benar bukan gayamu."

Komentar Shikamaru menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Dan kau sudah tahu gayaku?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri," katanya, lalu dengan sungguh-sungguh bertanya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Membawanya ke rumah, apa lagi?" sahut Naruto santai. "Aku bisa lebih mudah mengontrolnya di sana."

Shikamaru menoleh dengan terkejut. "Rumah?"

"Rumah," ulang Naruto pasti.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan mulai menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati.

Tapi upayanya menenangkan diri tidak berhasil.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto. Kali ini dengan ekspresi menyerah sepenuhnya. Ia bertekad tidak mau ikut campur lagi. Urusan lelaki itu akan menjadi urusannya sendiri.

Masalah dia!

Biasanya Shikamaru mempunyai dua pilihan terfavorit jika dihadapkan pada situasi tak menyenangkan; tutup mata atau segera pergi dari sana. Ia mengenyahkan _option_ ikut campur karena terlalu merepotkan jika hal itu benar-benar dilakukan.

Tapi Hinata Hyuuga akan menghuni rumah Namikaze Naruto. Dan tidak ada yang biasa lagi.

"Sekretarismu kelimpungan dan mencarimu sejak tadi," katanya mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Dan laki-laki itu sudah ada di tempat yang kau inginkan."

Naruto tersenyum, tapi Shikamaru tidak melihat kegembiraan dalam senyumannya itu.

"Bagus," kata Naruto tenang. Dan ia langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya saat lelaki itu mencapai pintu.

Naruto tersenyum, lagi. Senyuman lembut yang membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri seketika.

"Menggergaji lututnya."

Dan dia pergi.

Shikamaru mendesah. Ia harus mulai menulis surat wasiat.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang terlalu terang seperti membakar pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. Seolah selusin matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepalanya!

Hinata mendengar suara-suara, yang samar-samar dikenalinya, memanggil diatasnya. Pelan-pelan, dengan pedih, ia membuka mata.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah lampu yang terlalu terang, bersinar menyilaukan di atasnya. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit, ia memandang wajah wanita yang tersenyum di samping ranjangnya, seseorang yang sepertinya ia tahu. Namun, dengan kepala baru bangun tidur, ia tidak bisa mengenalinya sama sekali.

Ia memusatkan perhatiannya dengan susah payah pada _nametag_ perawat itu, Eri Takami.

Sekarang ia ingat.

Perempuan itu adalah ibu dari salah satu anak di kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-san," sapa Eri ramah yang dibalas Hinata dengan gumaman lemah. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu, tapi jika tidak kulakukan. Kau bisa kelaparan dan itu tidak bagus untuk bayi." Katanya, lalu menambahkan dengan nada cemas, "bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih merasa sakit?"

Errr…entahlah, batinnya setelah berpikir sesaat.

Hinata tidak tahu.

Panca indranya kembali berfungsi satu per satu, tetapi tidak seperti kemarin, rasa sakit belum terasa. Mungkin ia perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari sinyal-sinyal yang diterima otaknya. Atau mungkin ia hanya menderita mati rasa sementara karena ia dapat merasakan embusan angin dingin yang berasal dari AC tapi tidak dengan rasa sakit.

Tidak. Dibandingkan sakit, ia justru merasa..letih.

Lalu komentar Eri tentang bayi mulai merasuk dalam kepalanya.

Hinata mengeluh pelan. Ini hanya berarti satu hal; dengan Eri sebagai pelantara, berita akan cepat menyebar tanpa Hinata perlu turun tangan.

"Malam yang mengerikan sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendapat serangan semacam itu," komentar si perawat sambil membantu Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk basah.

Ya, Hinata pun tidak menyangka.

Berapa kalipun ia me-reka ulang semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, tetap saja terasa tidak nyata.

Semuanya terasa aneh.

Kemarin ia bangun di tempat tidurnya sendiri, beraktifitas seperti biasa, lalu kemudian ia berada disini karena dipukuli.

Diperhatikannya Eri yang meletakkan meja kecil diatas pangkuannya lalu dengan cekatan mengatur mangkuk-mangkuk berisi menu sarapannya pagi itu. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi sup kental hangat yang beraroma harum saat Eri mengatakan, "para tetangga sibuk bergosip sejak pagi. Mereka khawatir. Apalagi orang-orang yang merampok rumahmu belum tertangkap."

Hinata hampir tersedak.

Perampok?

Sejak kapan?

"Tapi untunglah suamimu datang disaat yang tepat."

Ya, untunglah su..

Tunggu dulu.

"Suami?" celetuk Hinata dengan suara tercekik

"Iya, suamimu," ulang Eri lagi dengan nada jahil menggoda. "Dia benar-benar tampan." Ia mendesah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Kalau saja suamiku bisa sedikit.."

"Kau tidak ingin menjadikannya suami," sergah Hinata gemas. "Dia brengsek!" katanya seolah hal itu menjelaskan segalanya. Tapi bukannya tersadarkan, Eri justru menatapnya penasaran.

"Seberapa brengsek?"

"Sangat," ucap Hinata tegas. "Dia meniduriku saat aku mabuk, lalu meniduriku lagi keesokkan harinya, kemudian membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaan yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan, lalu menerorku!"

"Landasan hubungan yang bagus untukku," komentar Eri manis.

Hinata langsung terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang, sekarang benar-benar merasa mati rasa.

Seandainya pikirannya tidak begitu shock, mungkin Hinata akan senang membantah ocehan Eri.

Tapi ini bukan sekedar ocehan.

Ia tidak lagi memiliki minat menanggapi perempuan itu dan lebih memilih menyuap sarapannya banyak-banyak. Ia punya bayangan tentang siapa orang yang dimaksud suami oleh Eri. Tapi untuk alasan yang cukup jelas, ia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Kebohongan kecilnya telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Temari Sabaku tidak pernah menaruh hormat pada makhluk berjenis kelamin jantan. Atau dalam bahasa yang sederhana disebut laki-laki.

Mereka makhluk paling mudah ditebak, egois, sok berkuasa, yang meletakkan otaknya di selangkangan!

Contoh nyata dari semua itu berdiri tepat di depannya; Shikamaru Nara. Lelaki dengan perwujudan dari semua sifat yang tidak disukainya dari semua pria ada dalam satu tubuh.

Itu mengerikan, terlebih fakta bahwa ia menjalin kerjasama dengan peusahaannya yang mengharuskan Temari bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan lelaki ini sesering yang bisa ia hindari.

Temari menghela napas. Diam-diam menguatkan hati menghadapi nasib naasnya ini.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah restoran yang sudah sejak setahun lalu melayani pemesanan catering dan tengah melihat-lihat isi menu selama beberapa menit.

Menu yang ditawarkan cukup beragam dan masing-masing memiliki tampilan menarik. Meskipun begitu, Temari sama sekali tidak punya bayangan tentang kualitas makanan di tempat ini sementara lusa ada rapat penting pertama yang ia adakan.

Dan semua orang tahu, di bawah pengawasannya, semua harus sempurna.

Anggapan itu benar-benar sebuah tekanan tersendiri yang kadang membuatnya was-was. Tapi di lain pihak, juga sebuah kebanggaan karena secara tidak langsung, orang-orang telah mengakui dedikasinya.

Hanya saja..ia sama sekali bukan ahli kuliner. Masak saja ia belum pernah. Makan suka-suka. Dan sekarang, ia justru harus memilih makanan dengan cita rasa yang bisa diterima semua orang.

Ini bencana!

Temari harus bagaimana?

Tapi Kankurou sepertinya yakin sekali saat merekomendasikan tempat ini. Jadi untuk lebih meyakinkan diri, ia mengajak lelaki Nara ini sebagai pendapat kedua.

Keputusan yang langsung ia sesali.

Saat tiba, mereka langsung disambut pemilik restorannya sendiri. Seorang perempuan muda langsing dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya mirip kodok pakai _lipstick_ merah. Dan Shikamaru tidak mau repot-repot menutupi ketertarikannya pada 'aset' perempuan itu.

Memalukan!

Temari benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak membuang muka saat partner kerjanya ini tidak henti-hentinya memelototi dada perempuan itu.

Payudaranya -yang jelas-jelas karya implant- seperti dua buah melon yang dijejalkan. Terlihat penuh sesak di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan. Dan parahnya, 3 kancing kemeja itu tidak dikancingkan. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas belahan dada yang provokatif.

Karena sudah tak tahan, akhirnya ia memilih memperhatikan ruangan tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Restoran ini cukup bagus menurut penilaiannya. Pencahayaannya cukup, tidak terlalu gelap seperti beberapa tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi. Mempunyai beberapa ruang terbuka yang diisi aneka buket bebungaan. Salah satunya dipakai sebagai model lukisan yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk.

Temari paham kenapa rangkaian bunga itu dipilih.

Gabungan bebungaannya indah sekali. Campuran anggrek hijau, lili merah dan mawar kuning menghasilkan perpaduan yang tak biasa tapi bisa terangkai dengan apik.

Sayangnya, sang pemilik tak berbakat menangkap keindahan warna alami rangkaian bunga itu. Bahkan, Temari dengan kejam menambahkan, lukisan Gaara saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar masih lebih bagus dari ini. Dan itu menjelaskan sesuatu, karena Gaara sangat jarang dapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran kesenian.

Satu-satunya karya yang layak diapresiasi hanya buah dada perempuan itu.

Dan secara tidak mengejutkan, Nara Shikamaru masih terus menatapnya meskipun mereka telah digiring untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

"Kami mendapat saran dari seseorang bahwa anda membuat sesuatu dengan cita rasa yang…mengesankan," ucap Temari sedikit tak ikhlas sambil melirik Shikamaru. Tapi rupanya perempuan itu tak menangkap kegetiran penuh keterpaksaan dari ucapannya dan malah terlihat senang.

"Siapapun orang itu, dia benar."

Temari mencibir diam-diam sambil menerima buku menu yang disodorkan padanya dengan setengah hati. Saat ini yang sangat menggugah minatnya adalah patung tanpa kepala di sudut ruangan. Pasti menyenangkan sekali menghantamkan benda itu ke kepala Shikamaru.

Sekeras yang ia bisa.

Perhatian Shikamaru yang berlebih rupanya mulai membuat perempuan itu risih. Ia kemudian membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Tapi Shikamaru justru malah mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, fokus pada buah dada yang menyembul itu.

"Tuan, apa anda siap memesan?" katanya dengan manis. Berusaha membuat pandangan Shikamaru beralih ke wajahnya.

Seolah tersadar, Shikamaru berdehem dan menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu."

Temari meminum air putih yang disediakan diatas meja dan menyemburkannya sedetik kemudian saat Shikamaru berkata, "Tolong bereskan bajumu."

"Be-bereskan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk lagi dengan kalem.

"Itu tidak normal," katanya sambil menunjuk belahan dada yang rendah itu. "Harus diperbaiki!"

Temari terbatuk tidak terkendali. Sementara wajah perempuan itu berubah menjadi kerutan marah yang terlihat jelek.

"Keluar," desisnya marah. Lalu mulai berteriak histeris saat Shikamaru maupun Temari tidak juga bergerak. "Keluar!"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu beranjak pergi ke pintu dimana ia masuk tadi. Temari mengikuti di belakangnya dengan pikiran linglung. Terpukau dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Ia merasa pikirannya berputar lalu dengan terkesima ia menatap punggung tegap Shikamaru. Kepalanya seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia terpesona.

Dalam benaknya, Shikamaru yang dekil muncul dalam sosok baru. Sosok yang sangat..keren!

Dan pencerahan itu sungguh dahsyat sehingga Temari tidak bereaksi saat lelaki itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah restoran di belakang mereka dan berkata, "Dasar perempuan," Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sangat tidak rasional."

Oh tuhan..

Apakah Temari baru saja jatuh cinta?

.

.

Faktanya, bukan buah dada perempuan itu yang mengusik Shikamaru, melainkan tiga kancing kemeja yang sengaja dilepas itu. Tiga merupakan angka ganjil. Dan Shikamaru benci angka ganjil. Karena seperti namanya, ganjil adalah ketidak-sesuaian. Keganjilan. Dan ia benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk sendirian di solarium sambil menatap matahari tenggelam dengan pandangan berbinar terpesona. Ia suka melihat saat langit senja berubah jingga terang lalu berganti lembayung lembut sebelum kemudian gelap sepenuhnya.

Eri baru saja mencuci dan mengeringkan rambut Hinata sebelum kemudian pergi mengerjakan tugas rutinnya yang lain. Tapi meskipun ditinggal sendirian, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian.

Dalam suasana yang damai itu, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar kedatangan Naruto saat pria itu masuk, tapi bisa melihat bayangannya dari pantulan kaca jendela. Hinata menoleh. Penampilan lelaki itu masih sama mengintimidasinya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bahu tegap itu dibalut dengan kemeja yang terkancing rapi tanpa dasi.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Hinata pasti akan menjerit senang melihat pria itu datang menjenguknya tanpa embel-embel 'menemani Eimi'.

Pastilah sangat menyenangkan menerima rangkaian bunga yang dibelikan khusus untuknya. Perhatian yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

Semua hanya untuknya.

Tapi sekarang, imbalan perasaan senang semacam itu terasa murah. Sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kurasa aku berhutang terimakasih padamu," kata Hinata dengan lancar saat tak ada seorangpun dari mereka bicara.

"Ya," laki-laki itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat berjalan mendekat. Lama mereka bertatapan dengan tegang.

"Imbalan apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanyanya.

Hinata memandangnya kaku. Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tubuhmu."

Setiap otot di tubuh Hinata menegang dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah. Bahunya terangkat seolah siap bertahan jika diserang. Beberapa saat kemudian bibir Naruto berkedut membentuk senyuman sinis yang Hinata rasa sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Aku tidak akan menagihnya malam ini."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan dagu terangkat, "Aku memang berterimakasih, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhku." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan masih menatap pria kurang ajar itu. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" lalu dengan curiga ia menambahkan, "kau memata-mataiku?"

Naruto mendengus meremehkan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa meski aku memang melakukannya."

Hinata berusaha mengontrol reaksinya saat pria itu mendekat. Tubuhnya seketika waspada. Kenyataan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua disini membuatnya khawatir.

Nyatanya, yang dilakukan Naruto jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan dugaannya semula; ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perut Hinata sementara tangan yang lain menjambak rambut dan menekan kepalanya hingga gadis itu tidak bisa menggerakkannya. lalu ia menunduk hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, "Kau memiliki sesuatu yang jadi milikku."

"Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu," desis Hinata, mengabaikkan sedikit rasa sakit saat Naruto memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Dia milikku," ia mengelus perut Hinata sekilas, matanya masih menatap perempuan itu. "Kau juga."

Sebelum Hinata bisa membantah, ia melepas cengkramannya. Naruto melirik jamnya sekilas, "sudah waktunya kita pergi."

Hinata menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, mencoba memahami motivasi pria itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun denganmu."

Wajah Naruto mengeras lalu mencengkram lengan atasnya. Dengan segera menyeretnya keluar dari sana. Secara harfiah.

"Lepaskan!"

Sambil tersenyum, lelaki itu mengabaikan jeritannya. Orang-orang sepanjang lorong itu menatap heran pada mereka, tapi tidak ada seorangpun, bahkan security di depan lobi, turun tangan untuk membantunya.

Dimana keadilan?!

"Masuk."

Tubuh Hinata di dorong masuk ke dalam mobil yang hampir sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu bahkan membantunya mengenakan sabuk pengaman yang segera ditepis Hinata kasar.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu, bahkan ketika kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi memasuki jalanan yang ramai padat. Tapi raut wajahnya mengungkapkan emosinya dengan jelas. Wanita itu marah. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Perempuan itu boleh merajuk sepuasnya, dan ia tetap tidak akan bisa lepas.

Tidak lagi.

Hinata memandang pemandangan di luar, jendelanya ia buka lebar-lebar. Tidak peduli perbuatannya itu mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Membiarkan angin malam membelai wajahnya yang memerah karena marah membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia menarik napas pelan. Benar, ia harus tetap tenang.

Berdekatan dengan Naruto terlalu lama memang memunculkan sikap terburuknya, tapi Hinata tidak akan membuat hal itu mempengaruhinya lebih lama.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia merasa lebih baikan.

Kepalanya terkulai di sandaran. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Angin yang masuk lewat celah jendela mulai terasa nyaman. Pelupuk matanya terpejam.

Ia hanya perlu meyakinkan diri bahwa saat kembali ke rumah, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Dan ia bisa tidur dengan lebih baik.

Sementara itu, Naruto memperhatikan kelakuannya dalam diam.

Kepala perempuan ini kini menghadap ke arahnya, yang membuatnya tersadar perempuan itu sudah tertidur. Payudaranya naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang teratur. Keduanya terlihat menggiurkan untuk disentuh di balik pakaiannya yang sedikit tipis. Bra berendanya tercetak jelas. Roknya tersingkap saat ia duduk tadi, memperlihatkan paha seputih susu yang menggoda. Kedua lututnya sedikit terbuka.

Kejantanannya tergugah.

Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengulurkan tangan dan Naruto bisa menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh perempuan itu.

Naruto hanya tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menahan diri.

Menghela napas, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat wajah damai perempuan itu.

Pikirannya berkejaran. Menggali ingatan masa lalu yang samar-samar dan buram. Ia ingat perempuan ini. Ia ingat Hinata dalam sosok samar yang tidak menarik perhatian. Seperti bayangan. Ia bergerak, mengikuti, tidak terdeteksi, dan keberadaannya sangat mudah diabaikan. Tapi semua orang tahu ia ada.

Naruto juga dulu seperti itu, dalam taraf yang berbeda tentu saja, tapi tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka tetap sama.

Ia mungkin memang mudah dikenal, tapi itu hanya karena ia menyukai semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

Kenyataannya, ia terus mengejar sinarnya sendiri; Sasuke. Teman sekaligus rival-nya. Tanpanya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan seaktif itu. Keberadaan Sasuke disyukuri sekaligus disesali karena secara tidak langsung membuatnya seperti bayangan pria itu.

Lalu ia bertemu Sakura, sinarnya yang lain.

Gadis itu adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya terpikat. Ia suka warna iris matanya, hijau terang yang terlihat cerdas. Ia suka rambutnya yang mencolok dan berbeda dari anak perempuan lain. Helaian rambut lembut berwarna merah muda yang sangat sesuai dengannya.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terpesona adalah senyumannya. Ia suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum, walaupun senyuman itu tidak pernah ditujukan untuknya.

Lalu cintanya berakhir.

Berakhir begitu saja sehingga ia tidak sempat merasa terguncang.

Semuanya terjadi di musim semi, saat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran, ia melihat kedua orang itu saling berpegangan tangan. Tanpa perlu diberitahupun ia tahu kesempatannya telah berakhir.

Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat, terlihat serasi saat bersama. Tanpa cela. Seolah mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain sebagai pasangan.

Semua orang tahu mereka berpacaran sejak hari itu.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Sakura mendatanginya.

Dengan ringan dan penuh percaya diri menyatakan perasaan Naruto hanyalah bagian dari ambisinya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Dan ia tidak bisa menerima lelaki dengan tujuan rendah seperti itu.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak punya gagasan betapa salahnya dia. Naruto memang tidak mempunyai prestasi apapun dalam bidang akademis, bahkan bisa dibilang otaknya pas-pasan.

Tapi ia sangat tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaannya pada Sakura, murni datang dari hati. Bukan ambisi ataupun ilusi. Keberadaan Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya peran apapun pada perasaannya.

Lalu ia bertemu Eimi, gadis yang sangat mirip Sakura.

Gadis yang sempurna.

Dan ia mendapatkan cintanya lagi.

Saat itu ia juga bertemu Hinata, si gadis aneh yang lebih banyak diam.

Ia tidak suka membaur, tidak suka berkumpul dalam kelompok, lebih senang jika orang lain menyeretnya dalam pembicaraan dan bukan sebaliknya. Kepalanya selalu menunduk, selalu ragu, dan akan merengut takut ketika seseorang bicara padanya.

Di satu sisi, sikapnya ini terlihat manis seperti kucing liar minta disayang. Tapi di satu sisi yang lain, kebiasaannya yang selalu tergagap benar-benar mengesalkan.

Dua sisi, satu kepribadian.

Tipe yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti Naruto. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris pingsan dipertemuan pertama mereka.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Sebenarnya Hinata gadis yang menarik, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, dan ia tidak pernah keliru dalam menilai karakter seseorang. Tapi Naruto lebih suka berurusan dengan gadis agresif yang tidak segan mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Sementara gadis seperti Hinata hanya membuatnya kelabakan, karena ia sama sekali tidak punya gambaran mengenai apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Lagipula ayahnya pernah bilang semakin cantik seorang perempuan, semakin berbahaya mereka. Dan ia sangat setuju. Ibunya, Kushina, adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik bahkan diusianya yang hampir menginjak tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Tapi ia masih memiliki pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Jadi sebelum bahaya benar-benar menimpanya, Naruto memilih mundur dan bergelut dengan sesuatu yang ia kuasai; pedekate dengan Eimi.

Selama bertahun-tahun perempuan itu menguasai pikirannya, dan bertahun-tahun pula, perasaannya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali ia melihat perempuan itu.

Tidak diragukan lagi, gadis itu sempurna sebagai pengisi hatinya yang masih patah hati saat Sakura lebih memilih sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Dan semuanya terasa sempurna.

Cintanya bersambut. Mereka berpacaran. Ia diterima di universitas unggulan. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu empat sampai lima tahun untuk kuliah, lalu bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan mewarisi perusahaan tersebut suatu hari nanti. Di usianya yang ke 27, ia akan melamar Eimi. Karena pada usia tersebut ia berpikir dirinya pasti telah mendapatkan semuanya; pendidikan, karier dan kemapanan. Dan mereka akan memiliki banyak anak. Akhir bahagia untuknya.

Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Setidaknya sampai ia tahu bahwa gadis cantik yang ia sukai dengan sepenuh hati ternyata hanya memanfaatkannya. Konsekuensi dari pengkhianatan itu adalah keterpurukan perusahaan yang dipimpin sang ayah. Keluarganya yang jatuh miskin, ayahnya yang kemudian sakit-sakitan dan meninggal saat tidur. Lalu ibunya yang mati bunuh diri beberapa hari setelah ayahnya dikebumikan.

Dan Naruto menyaksikan semua itu dengan perasaan kosong.

Dalam beberapa hal, ia memang sudah mati. Jadi, saat dirinya merasakan gemeretak tempurung kepala ayah Eimi yang retak di telapak tangannya, ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Tidak juga kesenangan karena sakit hatinya terbalas.

Ingatan yang sepele itu, pikirnya miris, datang bersama rasa kehilangan yang tajam. Karena gadis pemalu yang selalu ia ingat sekarang sudah tidak ada. Berganti dengan sosok perempuan keras kepala menggairahkan yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Ia bahkan terkesan pada kerapuhannya yang dengan gagal disembunyikan perempuan itu.

Perempuan ini jelas akan cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang.

Hinata kuat, ia tidak akan tersakiti dengan sikapnya. Ia yakin dengan hal itu.

Tatapannya beralih pada perut perempuan itu dan tersenyum.

Anaknya..

Seseorang yang akan ia cintai, dan akan mencintainya. Dan baginya itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak peduli tanggapan si ibu. Sudah jelas perempuan itu tidak menginginkannya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Bagi orang serusak Naruto, memang tidak pernah ada siapa-siapa.

.

.

to be continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Falling**

.

.

Shikamaru melirik wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan waspada.

Temari Sabaku.

Wanita terganas, terbrutal dan perempuan paling merepotkan yang pernah ia kenal, tersenyum manis sepanjang perjalanan mereka keluar lobi. Sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu sudah berlangsung sejak mereka meninggalkan restoran.

Benar, restoran, batinnya setengah merenung.

Setelah insiden diteriaki di restoran pertama, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih aman.

Dan dari sanalah Shikamaru mulai menyadari sikap aneh Temari.

Bukan, Shikamaru bukan ingin mengatakan Temari merencanakan sesuatu, ataupun menghakimi seperti halnya pria lain yang mengatakan bahwa 'wanita selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan niat tersembunyi di balik setiap perilakunya'. Tidak, Shikamaru tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Temari seperti itu.

Dia lebih buruk!

Pertama, karena dia perempuan. Perempuan berarti merepotkan.

Kedua, **dia** merepotkan.

Ketiga, dia **merepotkan**.

Seseorang dengan kategori triple merepotkan tidak akan bersikap ramah pada sesama, karena mereka terlalu sibuk berbuat sesuatu yang merepotkan untuk peduli.

Dan seketika, tanpa peringatan, Shikamaru tahu; ada yang tidak beres. Ia yakin sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi pada diri perempuan ini.

Sekarang dia curiga.

Shikamaru melirik Temari dengan seksama dan kembali merasa was-was. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Refleks, ia sedikit menjauhkan diri. Dalam hati menolak berpikir ia takut.

"Perlu kutemani _check-in_?" tawar Shikamaru saat perempuan itu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Bagaimana pun, basa-basi itu perlu.

Temari mendongakkan kepala, menatapnya, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Aku sudah _check-in_ kemarin. Tapi terimakasih."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera duduk dengan manis di belakang stir pengemudi.

Baiklah. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut.

Dari dulu ia telah menyadari bahwa wanita memang spesies yang berbeda. Makhluk asing. Itulah satu-satunya penjelasan kenapa mereka begitu sulit dimengerti.

Tapi tidak begini juga!

Perubahan drastis seperti ini hanya membuatnya cemas. Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti perempuan. Dan rasanya, tidak akan mungkin bisa mengerti.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Sampai nanti," balas Temari manis. Kemudian menutup pintu dan menstarter kendaraannya, melambai sekilas pada Shikamaru, lalu melajukan mobilnya di jalan. Bergabung dengan hiruk-pikuk yang tercipta dari arus kendaraan lain.

Shikamaru terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat -menatap sampai kendaraan yang dikemudikan Temari semakin mengecil dan menghilang di ujung jalan -lalu dengan malas-malasan berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam gedung besar tempatnya mencari nafkah.

Dalam hati ia memutuskan, sikap antik Temari ini adalah bagian dari misteri Ilahi dan tidak akan memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu tidak pernah baik untuk kesehatan.

Lobi masih tidak terlalu ramai seperti beberapa saat lalu. Namun saat menunggu lift, ia menyadari kedatangan sekelompok perempuan muda berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di belakang Shikamaru.

Kelihatannya mereka sedang terlibat perdebatan seru, jadi saat pintu lift terbuka, Shikamaru segera masuk dan menempatkan dirinya sendiri di belakang, dengan baik hati memberi ruang pada para perempuan itu agar mereka bisa dengan leluasa kembali melanjutkan apapun yang ingin mereka lanjutkan.

Anehnya, dengan ruang yang sudah tersedia itu, mereka malah diam. Hanya sesekali saling berbisik antara satu dengan yang lain.

Hhhh, perempuan.

Shikamaru menyerah.

Perempuan memang makhluk yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dimengerti!

Di lantai sepuluh, ia keluar dan langsung menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang nyaman dan tenang. Meskipun batinnya sedikit merutuk saat melihat laporan keuangan yang menumpuk bulan ini. Menunggu untuk diperiksa sebelum akhirnya diserahkan pada Naruto untuk di setujui dan di tanda tangani.

Ia mengambil berkas ke lima, melihat sekilas, lalu melemparkannya kembali ke atas tumpukan map di atas meja kerjanya.

Ini tidak bagus.

Suasana hatinya masih buruk setelah diteriaki perempuan gila di restoran untuk bisa kembali bekerja dengan normal.

Ia butuh suasana baru, putusnya sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

Waktu makan siang tinggal sebentar lagi, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikannya memikirkan tempat mana yang akan ia singgahi. Ia menginginkan tempat dengan 'pemandangan tenang'.

Tapi kemana ia akan mampir?

Choji biasanya tahu semua tempat makan yang bagus. Entah itu makanannya, bahan bakunya, pelayanannya, _chef_-nya, tempatnya, semua tentang restoran dan makanan ia pasti tahu. Sayangnya, mereka tidak bekerja di tempat yang sama dan terakhir kali Shikamaru bertemu dengannya adalah dua tahun lalu saat membantu Choji pindahan.

Ini menyebalkan.

Lalu kemudian ia teringat kebiasaan karyawan perusahaan ini yang suka sekali minum kopi di kafetaria kantor untuk melepas penat. Ia bisa mencoba cara itu. Lagipula pemandangan jalan raya dari atas tidak terlalu buruk.

Jadi disinilah dia, berjalan melewati lorong dengan pikiran seadanya.

Dan hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapai kafetaria dan yah..saat memasuki ruang makan karyawan ini, Shikamaru tidak berharap banyak. Ruangannya memang bersih. Dilengkapi dengan berbagai mesin otomatis biasa, meja-meja, kursi-kursi logam, dan microwave.

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah ada beberapa wanita yang mengelilingi satu meja ketika ia masuk mengingat ini saat-saat terakhir jam makan siang.

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik seru bahkan hampir terlalu antusias. Mirip dengan ibu rumah tangga yang baru saja memergoki suami tetangganya selingkuh.

Shikamaru kemudian melihat sekeliling dengan tidak minat.

Di tempat ini, selain makanan kecil yang tertata rapi dalam mesin, ada beberapa variasi makanan yang tersedia di rak tinggi dan Shikamaru memutuskan akan mencicipi sedikit.

Ia mengambil sebungkus biskuit dan secangkir kopi. Lalu duduk dengan santai tak jauh dari kerumunan yang semakin ramai dengan beberapa orang baru yang ikut bergabung.

Tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan yang bukan urusannya, ia memilih mulai menyantap camilannya yang sederhana sambil menghirup kopinya sesekali. Lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai memeriksa email yang masuk.

Tapi sikap santainya segera berubah waspada saat ia menangkap suara salah seorang perempuan dari kerumunan itu. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?!"

Diliriknya perempuan itu sekilas. Mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah seorang perempuan di antara mereka, raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya sekaligus tertarik. Ketika tidak merasa mengenali perempuan tersebut, Shikamaru kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Mana mungkin ada Hyuuga yang berkelakuan sebinal itu?" kata salah satu di antara mereka diiringi gumaman setuju yang lain.

Dan mendengar kata Hyuuga membuat Shikamaru langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

"Aku serius," tukas perempuan yang -Shikamaru rasa pernah dilihatnya di bagian personalia- entah kenapa terdengar semangat. "Malah kudengar, sekarang dia menjadi peliharaan Namikaze-san! Itu bukti bahwa Hyuuga akan melakukan pekerjaan menjijikan sementara orang biasa tidak akan."

Shikamaru hampir saja mengerang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir. 'Bagus. Sudah menyebar.' pikirnya murung.

Ia bisa membayangkan percakapan ini akan beredar ke seluruh gedung tak lama lagi.

Tak berminat mendengar kejatuhan Hyuuga lebih jauh, Shikamaru memaksakan diri meneguk kopi banyak-banyak, lalu segera pergi.

Ia tidak memperhatikan beberapa orang dari kerumunan itu menyadari kepergiannya dan terkesiap sebelum akhirnya saling berbisik panik.

Sepanjang jalan, Shikamaru tak bisa berhenti merutuk kesal saat mengingat bahwa semua rumor yang beredar, ironisnya, justru karena si topik utama sendiri yang memberi umpan.

Ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya saat kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan batin lelah.

Jelas sekali ucapan Naruto telah merebut perhatian para tamu undangan di pesta Uchiha kemarin ketika ia menyeret nama Hinata ke comberan. Tapi Shikamaru tidak terkecoh. Di balik sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh, Naruto jelas menaruh perhatian pada perempuan Hyuuga itu.

Ia hanya belum tahu terhadap apa perhatian itu ditujukan.

Apa hanya karena perempuan itu mengandung anaknya?

Atau karena dia anak si tua Hiashi?

Tapi tetap saja, apapun motifnya, ucapan frontal Naruto kemarin masih tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan ucapan para penggosip. Dan itulah hal yang paling dikhawatirkan Shikamaru.

Para penggosip itu, pikirnya dengan gemas, mereka hebat sekali dalam bercerita. Memancing rasa penasaran pendengarnya yang haus akan berita panas dengan kebenaran yang setengah-setengah. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Tampaknya mereka tahu dengan pasti bahwa kebenaran yang setengah-setengah itu lebih berbahaya dibandingkan kebohongan seutuhnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka bungkam adalah kehancuran. Dan Shikamaru tahu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat 'teman-temannya' merasa tidak nyaman. Ia belajar langsung dari ahlinya; Naruto, sehingga sampai detik ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

Ya, pepatah lama yang mengatakan 'siapa yang kau kenallah yang penting' sama sekali tidak tepat. Tapi 'apa yang kau tahu tentang orang yang kaukenallah yang membuat perbedaan' adalah kalimat yang benar.

Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat Shikamaru betah menjalin pertemanan dengan Naruto hingga saat ini meskipun ia tahu lelaki itu lebih banyak mendatangkan mudarat dibandingkan manfaat.

Merepotkan.

Karena masih malas bekerja, tapi tidak berselera kembali ke kafetaria, ia memutuskan berkunjung ke tempat makanan cepat saji di seberang gedung. Shikamaru pernah melewati tempat itu sekilas beberapa hari lalu dan ia yakin tempatnya cukup nyaman untuk sembunyi.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia malas berjalan kaki lebih dari lima puluh langkah hanya untuk duduk diam dan memesan sepiring makanan kurang gizi.

Ada satu pesan masuk saat ia baru mencapai lobi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pesan yang ternyata berasal dari si sumber kekacauan itu sendiri.

Shikamaru meringis.

Dari awal ia tidak suka cara Naruto yang senang main seruduk. Terlalu sembrono untuk Shikamaru yang selalu terorganisir.

Tapi ia tidak akan memungkiri dirinya cukup terhibur dengan pertunjukan yang dihasilkan.

Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan dan menekan tombol _send_.

Tujuannya kini turun ke pelataran parkir di mana_ mustang_-nya yang baru dicuci dua bulan lalu terparkir manis dipojokan. Terhalang dengan apik oleh mobil lain yang berderet rapi.

Yah, Shikamaru memang terbiasa menempatkan mustang-nya di sudut belakang tempat parkir, di mana nyaris semua orang tidak mau melakukannya dengan alasan kepraktisan.

Memang-Ia terpaksa mengakui- tidak menyenangkan berjalan cukup jauh hanya untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Tapi di lain pihak, ia lebih memilih capek sedikit dibandingkan melihat mustang-nya lecet akibat kelakuan pengendara yang tidak handal.

Jaga-jaga itu penting.

Tanpa memanaskan mesin lebih dulu seperti kebanyakan orang, ia langsung menstarter mobilnya dan keluar dari pelataran parkir. Bergabung dengan kendaraan lain yang memadati jalan raya.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut saat tidak lagi merasakan deru mesin yang bergetar halus. Ia merenggangkan tengkuknya, lalu menggerakkan lengannya pelan untuk mengurangi rasa pegal. Dengan lelah ia mengusap matanya yang merah kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling.

_Well…_ini agak membingungkan.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya pelan.

Langit yang gelap dan pencahayaan yang kurang mengaburkan pandangannya. Dan dengan pikiran berkabut itu memberinya kesempatan melihat sekitar dari balik kaca jendela yang gelap. Tapi setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan, akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang membuatnya linglung; ia bukannya tidak mengenali tempat ini, Hinata _memang_ tidak tahu tempat ini.

"Ini bukan rumahku!"

Naruto melirik sekilas, tapi tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia mendorong pintu lalu keluar. Hinata bisa melihat laki-laki itu berbicara pada seseorang di kursi pengemudi, namun tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Merasa diabaikan secara terang-terangan, Hinata memilih tetap duduk diam bahkan ketika Naruto menghampirinya dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Keluar."

Hinata menggeleng tegas, "Tidak." Lalu kembali duduk diam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Ini bisa menjadi peringatan untuk lelaki itu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mau menuruti perintahnya.

Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba membungkuk ke arah Hinata dan melepas _seatbelt_nya. Tanpa mempedulikan desisan marah perempuan itu, ia menyeretnya keluar.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku sendiri," seru Hinata saat Naruto masih terus menyeretnya. "Kumohon."

Naruto berhenti dan menatap perempuan itu.

"Sampai anak ini lahir," ujarnya datar. "Kau akan tinggal disini."

Hinata membalas tatapan pria itu dengan sebal. "Aku tidak mau," katanya lagi dengan keras kepala.

"Kalau kau masih mempunyai sedikit akal sehat," ujar Naruto pelan. "Kau akan menghapus ekspresi merana itu dari wajahmu dan menuruti perintahku."

Komentar itu, yang diucapkan dengan arogan, membuat Hinata sangat ingin mencakar pria itu. Tapi ia berhasil menahan diri di detik terakhir.

"Tidak."

Kemudian berusaha menunjukkan sikap tak acuh, Hinata kembali menatap pria itu dan berkata, "Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku. Aku ingin pulang."

Tidak seperti yang ia duga, Naruto bukannya segera melepas tangannya, pria itu justru mendengus dengan sikap menghina.

"Ah, ya, tentang itu," katanya dengan tenang. "Apa kau tahu tunggakanmu sudah melampaui gajimu?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan cepat. Pikirannya berpacu.

"Yang membayar tagihanku…?"

Naruto mengangguk sekilas.

Oh, sial.

"Penghasilanmu tidak sebanding dengan pengeluaranmu."

Hinata bergeming, dan Naruto semakin mendekat. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu," bisiknya lembut.

"Aku bisa membeli keperluanmu. Bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau," lanjutnya lagi. "Pikirkan itu," katanya sambil mengecup sisi kepala Hinata lembut. "Saat ini, hanya akulah tempatmu bergantung."

Itu benar, pikir Hinata putus asa. Ia membutuhkan pria ini. Membutuhkannya.

Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Sampai anak ini lahir," putusnya pasrah. Naruto mengangguk.

"Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan menikahimu," kata laki-laki itu lagi. "Anakku tidak akan terlahir tanpa nama ayahnya."

Sebelum ia berhasil mempertimbangkan gagasan itu, Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke sisi kepala Hinata. Dengan lembut mengelus lebam di pipinya. Telapak tangan pria itu sedikit kasar dan ia bisa merasakan kapalan pada jari-jari yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Dengan terang-terangan dan penuh perhatian, Naruto menunggu reaksi perempuan itu. Menunggu protesnya.

Bahu Hinata turun sedikit. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Dengan patuh dan pikiran kosong, Hinata membiarkan dirinya digiring masuk ke dalam.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Naruto mengenalkannya pada seorang wanita yang telah menunggu mereka.

Ia juga tidak melawan saat perempuan itu membawanya ke lantai atas.

Dan saat perempuan itu akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan perasaan lelah.

.

.

.

Hinata tidur larut tadi malam.

Ketika alarm-nya berbunyi, ia dengan susah payah memaksa tubuhnya untuk berguling dan mematikan benda itu lalu berguling lagi, membenamkan kepalanya di tumpukkan bantal empuk, dan kembali tidur.

Saat terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, ia melirik jam dan dengan terkejut menyadari bahwa sudah lewat berjam-jam sejak ia mematikan alarmnya.

Perutnya melilit perih minta diisi, hal yang wajar mengingat hari sudah lebih mendekati waktu makan siang daripada sarapan. Ini memalukan dan Hinata merasa agak tidak enak. Ia belum pernah bangun sesiang ini.

Tapi setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan kemarin, ia menganggap dirinya berhak beristirahat.

Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan tidak lagi merasa pusing, Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka kerai jendela. Sinar matahari yang terlalu terik membuatnya mengerang. Ia benar-benar terlalu lama tidur dan matanya perih karena belum terbiasa.

Selama beberapa saat ia berdiri diam di sana sampai perutnya kembali bergemuruh.

Baiklah, dahulukan yang utama.

Dengan bergegas ia ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi dan cuci muka, lalu menyambar pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemari dan segera ke dapur.

Yang pertama disadarinya saat keluar kamar adalah rumah ini benar-benar sepi. Awalnya ia mengira -karena ini rumah dan cukup besar- akan ada satu atau dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Sekarang setelah yakin bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian, Hinata merasa tidak enak.

Rasanya tidak sopan berkeliaran seperti ini.

Tapi ia lapar.

Sedikit ragu, ia melewati setiap ruangan yang ada, memperhatikan dengan penasaran setiap benda yang terdapat dalam ruangan yang ia lewati.

Ternyata tidak sulit menemukan letak dapur, karena tidak adanya dinding pemisah di antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan sehingga menjadikan ruang makan lebih merupakan bagian ruang tamu, bukan ruang terpisah.

Dengan lengkungan yang dihiasi batu-batuan alam rumah ini tampak asri dan unik. Ia juga menyadari jendela-jendela sekarang dibuka lebar-lebar untuk memungkinkan udara luar masuk ke dalam.

Ketika Hinata mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dan hendak mengambil apel dalam keranjang di atas meja, seseorang masuk dari pintu depan. Dan Hinata melihat perempuan yang dikenalkan padanya tadi malam -kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Ino- tengah melepas sepatu dengan kepayahan sambil tetap memeluk kantong belanjaannya.

Ia terlihat lelah, tapi senang. Keringat bergulir dari keningnya yang segera diseka dengan punggung tangan.

Dan seketika Hinata merasa sedikit malu. Ia segera meletakkan tangannya dipangkuan. Berharap wanita itu tidak memergoki kelakuannya.

"Hei," sapa perempuan itu ramah yang membuat wajah Hinata kembali memanas. "Lapar? Aku baru belanja," lanjutnya sambil sedikit mengangkat kantong dipelukannya.

"Kubuatkan makan siang ya. Aku lumayan jago masak." katanya lagi sambil meletakkan belanjaan yang ia bawa lalu membuka pintu lemari es dan langsung mengambil sepoci teh dingin, menuangkannya ke gelas dan meneguk minuman itu dengan suara keras. Ia mendesah lega sesaat setelahnya.

"Panas sekali di luar," keluhnya lalu raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah was-was saat bertanya, "Apa kau lebih ingin makanan dingin? Soumen?"

"Errr.."

"Oh, sial. Aku tidak mahir masak makanan Jepang. Akan kutanya Choji dimana restoran soumen yang enak."

"Tidak," kata Hinata cepat. "Maksudku, tidak usah repot-repot."

"Pfftt, tidak repot," tukas perempuan itu. "Aku hanya perlu menelpon si tukang makan Choji, lalu memesan makanan. Sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Aah..ta-tapi.."

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, perutnya kembali bergemuruh. Suasana langsung sunyi selama beberapa saat.

"Umm, aku jago masakan barat." ucap Ino dengan canggung.

Hinata -yang merasa wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi- meringis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan makanan barat."

"Oh, syukurlah. Naruto tidak suka masakanku," aku perempuan itu dengan santai. Dan hanya dengan kalimat itu suasana yang berat langsung terasa lebih rileks.

"Dan itu menyebalkan," lanjutnya lagi. "Karena saat dia ingin makan ramen, aku hanya bisa masak pasta. Bukan kerusakan yang parah sebenarnya- maksudku, penampakkan mereka mirip, kan- tapi dia langsung memotong gajiku karena itu. Dan aku sempat khawatir kau juga seperti dia."

"Umm.." Hinata jujur tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Atau yang mana? Perempuan ini bicaranya cepat sekali!

"Cari pekerjaan baru?" tanya Hinata akhirnya. Dan ia langsung ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

_Stupid question. _

"Sudah," jawab Ino cepat. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba makin gugup. "Tapi aku tidak suka gajinya."

"Oh, okay. Kurasa," bisik Hinata tidak yakin.

Ino tersenyum kecut tapi kembali berubah antusias, "Ah, akan kubuatkan cemilan. Apa kau suka salad buah?"

Ia segera memilah buah yang dibelinya tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, dengan hati-hati memotong buah-buahan tersebut setelah dicuci, memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk kemudian menambahkan yogurt tawar dan parutan keju yang cukup banyak.

"Humm, kelihatannya aku akan lebih sering belanja," gumam Ino pelan saat menatap perempuan di depannya makan dengan lahap.

Hinata yang salah mengartikan ucapannya merasa wajahnya kembali memanas dengan cepat. "A-aku.."

"Nah, bukan kau," potong Ino cepat. "Tapi karena rumah ini jarang di tempati, belanja makanan jadi terasa sia-sia," kata Ino membuka rahasia. "Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di aparteman, dan aku hanya datang setiap tiga hari sekali."

"Jadi…rumah ini kosong?"

"Yah, sepanjang yang ku ingat."

"Oh, umm..Apa kau tahu kenapa ia memaksaku tinggal disini?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya karena rasanya semua hal terasa salah. Ia punya rumah sendiri, pekerjaan sendiri. Jadi kenapa ia harus berada di sini?

Ino mengangkat bahu, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengupas kentang.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau sedang hamil anaknya."

Hati Hinata sedikit mencelos, yah tentu saja itu alasannya. Ia mengangguk pasrah dan dengan canggung kembali menekuni saladnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu.

Dan Hinata menemukan bahwa kediaman ini menenangkan.

Saat mangkuknya sudah kosong, Hinata diam-diam memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Kemarin ia tidak sempat melihat-lihat dan saat bisa memperhatikan dengan lebih jelas, ia merasa rumah ini benar-benar memancarkan aura maskulin. Perabotan yang ada hanyalah benda-benda sederhana dan praktis. Lantainya yang berlapis kayu tidak dihiasi apapun. Dan jendela-jendela yang sangat besar itupun hanya dibingkai tirai putih.

Satu-satunya sentuhan pribadi di rumah ini hanyalah sederet foto yang dibingkai rapi di meja kecil dekat perapian. Hinata sempat mengamati foto-foto itu sekilas.

Jam di atas rak berdetak nyaring, mengingatkan akan kesunyian panjang di antara mereka.

"Di sini sangat sepi," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Memang. Itu sebabnya aku selalu pulang sebelum gelap," sahut Ino. "Rumah ini sedikit mengerikan saat malam. Apalagi saat ingat di sini pernah ada yang mati bunuh diri. Dan aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengintip di balik jendela setiap aku kerja. Seram, kan."

Hinata menganguk pelan dan Ino kembali melanjutkan dengan semangat.

"Tapi kurasa sekarang tidak akan terlalu menyeramkan lagi. Maksudku, Naruto akan tinggal di sini jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Justru kehadiran lelaki itulah yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi demi kesopanan ia mengangguk juga.

"Dan bicara tentang Naruto, dia memberiku tambahan uang transport, mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Kita bisa pergi belanja kalau kau bosan di rumah seharian," tawar Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Umm, aku lebih suka berada di rumah."

"Ah, benar juga, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, kan," ujarnya pelan. "Naruto ataupun Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu, tapi karena kau ada di sini berarti semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Jaga toko." jawab Ino tanpa beban. "Keluargaku punya toko bunga kecil di pusat perbelanjaan dan aku biasa menggantikan ayah di sana sementara ia pergi mengambil pasokan. Tapi tak jarang aku akan sibuk mengitari kompleks untuk mengantarkan bunga pesanan."

"Pasti sibuk sekali."

"Tidak juga," ujarnya, "Bunga bukan kebutuhan primer, jadi tidak banyak yang datang ke toko kami. Bisa dibilang jaga toko adalah pekerjaan paling santai yang pernah kulakukan."

Ino kemudian kembali mendekati kompor. Saat tutup panci dibuka, Hinata bisa mencium aroma sedap yang membuat perutnya kembali bergemuruh. Ia bisa melihat perempuan itu mengaduk isi panci beberapa kali dan menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu beralih ke panci yang lain, kemudian mengangkat sesuatu dari dalam panci -yang ternyata kentang- dan mulai menumbuknya dalam mangkuk besar.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," gumam Ino sambil menoleh pada Hinata. "Naruto memintaku mengantarmu memeriksa kandungan. Apa minggu ini tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, minggu ini tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus, aku akan membuat janji temu malam ini," katanya antusias, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kentang yang tengah ia tumbuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino menyodorkan semangkuk sup kentang yang sangat wangi di depan Hinata. Sup kentang itu juga terlihat kental dan berlemak dibandingkan sup kentang yang pernah ia makan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata, lalu menyendok sedikit supnya. Sup kentang atau yang lebih suka Ino sebut _vichyssoise_ ini rasanya cukup enak.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya penuh harap yang langsung dibalas anggukan mantap Hinata. "Ini lezat."

"Syukurlah, tadinya aku khawatir sudah terlalu banyak menambahkan lada.' gumamnya lalu kembali mengecek masakannya yang lain.

Ayam rempah yang kaya rasa disajikan beberapa menit setelah sup kentang yang kental dan berlemak. Seperti makanan sebelumnya, Hinata juga menyukai makanan ini. Daging ayamnya lembut. Tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk mengunyahnya sampai lumat.

Ketika Ino mengambil piringnya lalu menggantinya dengan sepotong besar pie yang tampak menjanjikan, Hinata merasa tidak bisa lebih senang lagi.

Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya tersenyum senang dan terlihat berbangga diri saat Hinata menjilati sendoknya sampai bersih.

Ini benar-benar makan siang yang menakjubkan.

.

.

Tapi seperti yang semua orang tahu, hal yang bagus selalu berakhir dengan cepat.

Ia baru selesai mengeringkan piring terakhir -karena Ino sudah memasak, jadi Hinata merasa wajar jika ia membantu mencuci piring- saat Naruto datang dan menyuruhnya bersiap.

"Kemana?" tanyanya saat itu.

"Ke pernikahanmu."

Dan Hinata tidak bertanya lagi.

Apapun yang sedang terjadi, laki-laki itu sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak bagus. Hinata tidak mau ambil resiko dengan mengganggunya lebih lama.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah pasti mimpi.

Pasti mimpi.

Atau semua ini hanya terjadi di dalam kepalanya.

Oh, sial.

Naruto tidak bercanda saat mengatakan ini pernikahannya!

Dan seharusnya saat ini menjadi hari yang penuh kebahagiaan. Semua orang biasanya akan beranggapan begitu.

Tapi sekarang, ia berubah pikiran. Karena pernikahannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Berlangsung di catatan sipil dengan Ino serta teman Naruto yang tidak ia kenal datang menjadi saksi dan disahkan oleh hakim tua bermuka masam.

Dan jangan tanya gaun pengantinnya.

Karena ia tidak menganggap Naruto serius saat bilang ini adalah pernikahan _dirinya_, jadi Hinata pikir pakaian kasual lebih baik.

Rambutnya yang lurus panjang, diikat sembarangan dan ia memakai pakaian musim panasnya yang sudah sering ia pakai. Warnanya kuning.

Saat Naruto melihatnya, pria itu tidak terlihat mengernyit, tapi dalam hati mungkin begitu.

Oh apa yang ia pikirkan. Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis.

Padahal memilih pakaian ini adalah hal tersulit yang ia lakukan.

Sulit rasanya.

Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin tampil berantakan, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin tampil sebaik mungkin. Itu bisa memberi kesan yang salah.

Dan..yah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah pernikahannya sendiri, _dammit_!

Ino, yang duduk di sampingnya saat perjalanan pulang, menepuk tangannya pelan sebagai bentuk simpati. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Hinata ingat, tangannya seperti terbakar di tempat Naruto menyentuhnya saat ia memakaikan cincin pernikahan mereka. Saat itu ia harus menguatkan diri untuk mengatasi getaran, yang merupakan respon dari dalam dirinya, saat Naruto meraih tangan kirinya dan merenggangkannya hingga pria itu bisa menyelipkan cincin pada jari manisnya.

Hinata menatap tangannya lagi.

Bahagia itu adalah kata dengan arti yang sangat rapuh, ya.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Hinata membiarkan dirinya bersandar di bahu Ino.

Ya, ia baru saja menikah.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, hari-hari berlalu tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan, Hinata bisa menyatakan cukup normal.

Ia masih tidur sendirian di kamarnya, sejak awal Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang pengaturan tidur mereka, jadi wajar jika Hinata memilih mempertahankan kondisi mereka sebelumnya.

Hubungan mereka pun masih sama.

Dan ada saat-saat ia diajak Ino jalan-jalan keluar, atau tertawa bersama ketika menonton acara komedi. Pada saat tersebut, Hinata dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan berlangsung baik. Sampai kemudian, ia pergi memeriksa kandungannya.

Tidak, ini bukan tragedi lain atau sesuatu yang perlu di dramatisir. Ia hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu seseorang yang tidak ia harapkan. Hanya itu.

Mereka pergi segera setelah sarapan menggunakan taksi yang tagihannya langsung masuk ke rekening Naruto. Dan Hinata agak tergoda untuk menyuruh sopir taksi yang ramah itu mengelilingi kota, hanya agar tagihannya membengkak.

Tidak seperti dugaan, ruang pemeriksaan sudah cukup ramai saat mereka datang.

Jadi sementara Ino mengurus administrasi, Hinata duduk di samping seorang perempuan muda dengan perut menggelembung -seolah ia bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Ia mengawasi dalam diam saat seorang lelaki yang Hinata duga sebagai suaminya, duduk begitu dekat sambil menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dan terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba rasa iri menghantamnya.

Ia juga menginginkan moment kebersamaan seperti itu, moment dimana seseorang akan duduk di sampingnya, memegang tangannya, berbagi kecemasan dengannya.

Bukan seperti ini.

"Giliran kita sebentar lagi," kata Ino sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata tanpa menyadari ucapannya barusan sedikit mengagetkan gadis itu. "Mau sesuatu sambil menunggu?"

Hinata menggeleng, menolak tawaran baik hati itu dengan tegas. Lagipula, pikirnya, Ino sudah sibuk sejak pagi mengurus segala sesuatu sebelum mereka kemari. Ia tidak mau membuat Ino semakin kewalahan.

"Aku kenal dengan orang yang akan memeriksamu," ujarnya, salah mengartikan sikap diam Hinata sebagai bentuk kecemasan. "Jadi tenang saja, kujamin kau berada di tangan yang tepat."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tidak yakin. Sejauh ini ia merasa baik-baik saja meski tidak berada 'di tangan yang tepat'.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat namanya dipanggil, Ino dengan semangat menggaet tangan Hinata. Kentara sekali ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui siapapun dokter periksa itu.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok perempuan berjas putih yang sedang duduk di belakang meja. Ia tersenyum hangat saat menyadari kehadiran mereka dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ino," sapanya antusias sambil memeluk perempuan yang masih menggandeng tangannya. "Senang melihatmu mampir."

"Aku hanya mengantar," tukas Ino, lalu beralih pada Hinata. "Nah, kenalkan, ini Hinata. Hinata, Sakura."

Sakura…

Tentu saja. Seharusnya ia tahu, jika Ino bisa dekat dengan Naruto, besar kemungkinan ia juga sahabat Sakura.

Dan Hinata akhirnya harus mengakui, berdiri diam dan saling menatap seperti ini, ia bisa menebak dengan mudah mengapa Naruto sangat tergila-gila pada perempuan ini.

Dia cantik.

Tapi kemudian Hinata merasa canggung sendiri. Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan sikap yang…entahlah, tidak bersahabat? Wajahnya yang cantik mengekspresikan kesinisan, dan ia tidak bisa menemukan sikap hangat yang ditunjukkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hinata?" ia melirik Ino dengan sorot meminta penjelasan. "Si Hyuuga itu?"

Baiklah, sekarang apa yang terjadi? Dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung. Ya, dia Hyuuga, lalu? Kemudian ikut menatap Ino.

Sementara Ino yang tidak siap menjadi pusat perhatian menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menegur.

"Hinata ingin memeriksa kandungannya," kata Ino dengan luwes mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sakura memutar matanya sambil mendengus. Jelas sekali ia tahu apa yang coba Ino lakukan, tapi cukup pintar untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia kemudian menggiring Hinata ke balik tirai dan menyuruhnya berbaring di meja periksa yang terbuat dari _vinyl_.

Meskipun agak terganggu dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang drastis, Hinata harus mengakui perempuan ini bekerja dengan standar dokter professional,

Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata dengan seksama, mengukur tekanan darahnya, dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan rutin seputar kehamilannya.

Seperti kata Ino, ia berada di 'tangan yang tepat'.

Kemudian, perempuan itu mengoleskan gel bening yang terasa dingin ke permukaan perutnya lalu menyentuhkan alat berbentuk _stick_. Ia menggerakkan benda itu perlahan sementara perhatiannya tertuju pada monitor di dekat mereka.

"Menurut perkiraanku," ucap perempuan itu memulai, sementara perhatiannya masih tertuju ke monitor. "Usia kandunganmu sudah masuk minggu ke tujuh belas. Lihat," tunjuknya pada layar yang menampilkan gambar abstrak.

"Bentuk kepalanya sudah lebih proporsional. Wajahnya juga mulai kelihatan."

Sakura menggerakkan _stick_ di tangannya lagi dengan hati-hati -seolah mencari tahu sesuatu- dan saat tidak menemukan apapun, ia mengangguk puas, kemudian menegakkan tubuh dan membantu Hinata membenahi pakaiannya.

"Secara keseluruhan, tidak ada masalah dengan janin. Tidak ada potensi kecacatan, atau potensi _sindrom down_, dan dalam beberapa hari lagi kita bisa tahu jenis kelaminnya. Apa kau punya keluhan selama masa kehamilanmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat dan turun dari meja periksa dengan bantuan Ino.

"Itu bagus," sahut Sakura acuh. "Well, aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi…bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama? Ini sudah masuk jam istirahatku, kita bisa makan di kantin rumah sakit."

"Ide bagus," jawab Ino cepat. Sepertinya lupa jika Hinata berada diantara mereka. Lupa jika Hinata tidak pernah nyaman berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Bahkan sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin menolak- ia ingin pulang!- tapi segera bungkam ketika Ino mengiyakan.

Jadi, mengabaikan rasa segan yang dirasakannya pada perempuan itu, Hinata menurut saat Ino kembali menggandeng tangannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang terletak di lantai bawah. Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan tertarik saat ia berjalan di samping Ino yang sibuk ngobrol dengan Sakura.

Kantin yang dimaksud Sakura ternyata sudah cukup ramai, tapi meskipun begitu, mereka masih mendapat tempat duduk.

Hinata memesan nasi kacang merah, sementara Ino memilih tempura dan Sakura spaghetti jamur.

"Bagaimana makananmu?" tanya Sakura sopan ketika mereka hanya ditinggal berdua ketika Ino pergi ke toilet.

"Enak," sahut Hinata, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dalam suaranya. "Aku suka makanannya."

Jika Hinata katolik, ia harus mengaku dosa setelah ini.

Ini kebohongan yang bahkan lebih besar daripada mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menikah pada ibu kepala sekolah. Makanan ini sedikit menjijikkan karena kacang merahnya terasa hambar dan terlalu lunak. Tapi sosisnya lumayan.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan kembali menekuni makanannya. Ia memutar garpunya dengan terampil sehingga membuat Hinata terpana.

Cara makan Sakura anggun sekali.

Ia menggulung helaian spaghetti dalam gulungan apik, lalu menyuap dan mengunyahnya dengan manis. Dan semua itu dilakukan tanpa mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja seperti yang biasa Hinata lakukan karena takut tetesan saus mengotori pakaiannya.

Jujur saja, Hinata terkesima.

Ia membayangkan orang-orang eropa di zaman dulu, yang hidup di kastil-kastil besar, pasti makan dengan tata cara yang sama.

Hinata mendesah, merasa benci dan iri.

Orang-orang seperti Sakura, pikirnya, di taruh di bumi untuk membuat orang lain kelihatan tidak efisien.

Cara makan Hinata sebenarnya cukup baik, tapi Sakura dengan mudah membuatnya merasa seperti orang bar-bar.

"Kurasa aku bersikap kurang bijaksana beberapa saat lalu," kata Sakura sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum canggung, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia sangat ingin mengangguk, tapi ditahannya keinginan itu.

Langkah yang salah tidak dibutuhkan saat ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri," lanjut Sakura lembut. "Maksudku, dengan semua hal yang ku dengar tentangmu, itu bisa membuat orang sanggup bersikap kasar tanpa sadar. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

Errr…tidak. Hinata tidak mengerti.

Apa hubungannya omongan orang dengan bersikap kasar tanpa alasan? Itu sama saja memberi pemakluman pada pembantaian massal!

"Ah, ya, itu membuatku penasaran sebenarnya," ucap Hinata tenang sambil menyingkirkan piringnya. "Apa yang sudah kau dengar, Haruno-san?"

"Cukup banyak," ujar Sakura dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Terutama tentang perempuan…kau tahu, sepertimu."

"Sepertiku?" ulang Hinata, pura-pura tertarik.

Dan Hinata seharusnya tahu sebaiknya ia diam saja dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Seperti biasa. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya bertanya, "Dan perempuan macam apa aku ini?"

Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mempertimbangkan jawabannya.

"Jalang."

Baiklah, itu sudah agak terlalu jauh.

"Tolong jangan marah," ucapnya lembut. "Aku hanya mengatakan kesimpulan dari apa yang kudengar, Hyuuga-san."

_That bitch_!

Hinata bersyukur ia meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuan, karena saat ini, ia benar-benar sangat ingin menampar mulut kurang ajar perempuan itu.

Benar, memang Hinata sendiri yang cari perkara. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban merendahkan yang mampu membuat hatinya bergejolak.

"Tentu," ujarnya akhirnya menyetujui dengan tegang. "Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan denganmu, Haruno-san?"

"Aku?" tanya Sakura terkejut, sepertinya ia tidak mengira Hinata akan mengatakan hal ini. "Dan perempuan seperti apa aku?"

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tolol."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Ah, tolong jangan marah, Haruno-san," ujar Hinata dengan suara lembut, meniru apa yang dilakukan Sakura beberapa saat lalu. "Aku hanya mengatakan kesimpulan dari apa yang kulihat."

"..."

"Kau bekerja sebagai dokter, tapi otakmu bekerja berdasarkan omongan orang. Sebutan apa yang lebih pantas untuk orang seperti itu, Haruno-san?"

Ia bisa melihat efek dari kalimatnya dengan cepat. Wajah Sakura yang semula tampak tenang segera berubah pucat lalu sedetik kemudian berubah merah mengerikan.

"Perempuan sialan!" desisnya dengan marah, Hinata bisa melihat tangan perempuan itu menggenggam garpunya kuat-kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. _Oops._ Ia berharap Sakura tidak akan menusuknya dengan garpu itu.

Tapi sebelum di antara mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu, Ino telah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?' tanya Ino begitu duduk dan menyambar tempuranya yang masih tersisa beberapa. Ia menyadari ketegangan yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Hinata, tapi tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang menjawab. Jadi Ino bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada mendesak. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa," sahut Hinata sumringah sebelum Sakura bisa membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

Berdebat dengan Sakura memang akan menghasilkan pertengkaran, tapi melibatkan Ino hanya akan membuat pertengkaran kecil mereka menjadi peperangan. Sakura tampaknya juga menyadari hal itu karena ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Ino sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban itu dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan serupa yang diabaikan keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyerah.

Mereka kembali makan dengan ketenangan tajam yang tidak menyenangkan.

Untungnya, Hinata tidak perlu berlama-lama merasakan hal itu karena ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi dan ia segera meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang dingin pada Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak suka makananmu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk gundukan kacang merah yang disisihkan Hinata.

"Ya," aku Hinata jujur. Lidahnya mulai terasa kesemutan.

"Mau kupesankan yang lain?" tawar Ino dengan baik hati. Tapi Hinata menggeleng, ia mulai penat berada disini.

"Bisa kita pulang saja?" tanyanya memelas.

"Tentu."

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata duduk diam dalam taksi dengan kepala penuh. Diabaikannya Ino yang terus berusaha mengajaknya ngobrol. Emosinya tersulut. Menanggapi Ino mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, tapi ia takut kelepasan dan menumpahkan emosinya pada gadis itu. Tidak, Ino tidak pantas dijadikan pelampiasan.

Jadi dengan perasan dongkol, Hinata mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

"Mau teh?" tanya Ino setelah meletakkan tas yang mereka bawa ke dekat rak buku. "Tadi pagi aku membuat sepoci teh manis, kurasa sudah dingin sekarang. Atau kau mau cemilan? Makanmu sedikit sekali tadi," Keluhnya sambil membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil stoples berisi buah kesemek yang dikeringkan.

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Shika," terangnya saat melihat raut keheranan di wajah Hinata. "Katanya ia menjelajahi seluruh kota bersama perempuan paling merepotkan dan membeli ini sebagai cemilan, tapi karena kebanyakan, jadi sebagian diberikan padaku."

"Shika?"

"Mhmm, Shikamaru. Kau tahu, yang mukanya tidak menarik, mengikat rambutnya, _lazy ass_.." Ino berhenti saat melihat Hinata yang justru makin kebingungan, lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan, tidak ada gunanya mengingat dia."

Ino kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sepoci teh hijau dingin lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Salah satunya diberikan pada Hinata. Kemudian memasukkan kembali poci itu ke dalam lemari es. Tapi ia tidak segera menutup pintunya melainkan melihat-lihat isinya dengan seksama.

"Mari kita lihat," gumamnya pelan. "Kita masih punya dada ayam...apa kau mau kubuatkan _chicken salad_, atau _soup cream_, atau.."

"Ramen," potong Hinata cepat. Pipinya sedikit merona saat sadar ia baru saja mengagetkan gadis itu. "Tapi yang dingin," tambahnya lirih dengan rona di pipi yang makin pekat.

"Maksudmu soumen?" tanya Ino, menganggap yang diinginkan Hinata adalah mie dingin khas musim panas. Tapi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Ramen," ulangnya keras kepala. "Yang dingin."

Ino menggaruk pipinya asal. "Ramen, ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias dari Hinata.

Err…apa memang selera ibu hamil seaneh itu?

.

.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Hinata duduk di sofa dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.

"Kekenyangan," keluh Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya.

Ino yang baru selesai membersihkan dapur menghampiri Naruto dengan segelas air di tangan.

"Hinata ingin makan ramen tadi siang dan menghabiskan tiga mangkuk sekaligus. Lalu makan dua mangkuk lagi saat makan malam tadi," adu Ino sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa masak ramen? Sejak kapan?"

"Pesan antar."

Naruto memijat dahinya lalu melirik Hinata lagi dan mengeluh pelan.

"Jika terus mempertahankan pola makan seperti itu, bentuk tubuhmu akan sebagus babi," komentar Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal.

"Err..perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?' tanya Ino sedikit tidak yakin. "Makan malam?"

"Tidak perlu," sergah Naruto. "Aku sudah makan tadi, dan nyonya rumah ini tidak perlu digemukkan lagi."

Dan ia mendapat lemparan bantal kedua.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Naruto terkadang bisa sangat tidak sensitif. Ia melirik Hinata yang melempar pandangan sengit pada Naruto, sementara lelaki itu duduk dengan santai sambil meminum air yang diberikannya. Ia lalu melirik jam di dinding dan menyadari dirinya terlambat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," katanya, lalu menyambar tasnya dari atas nakas. Memeriksa barang-barang di dalamnya sekilas. Lalu kembali melihat pasangan yang saling diam itu dengan curiga. "Kalian tidak akan saling membunuh, kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" keluh Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak berminat menikam wanita hamil jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Lalu pergi ke lantai atas.

Ino tentu saja tidak percaya, tapi membiarkannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Aku meninggalkan nomorku di dapur, ku tempel di pintu lemari es. Jika perlu apa-apa, hubungi aku," ucap Ino sungguh-sungguh.

"Baik."

"Dan aku membuat cemilan kalau kau lapar saat malam, masukkan saja ke _microwave_ selama lima belas menit sebelum kau memakannya. Makanan dingin tidak bagus untuk lambungmu."

Hinata mengangguk lagi dengan patuh.

"Dan aku membeli roti tadi pagi, jadi jika aku terlambat datang pagi ini, kau bisa sarapan dengan itu. Lalu…"

"_You still here_?" tanya Naruto tidak suka yang dibalas Ino dengan dengusan pelan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu saat kehadiranku tidak diinginkan," balasnya."Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya cepat.

Hinata bisa mendengar pintu depan yang di buka lalu ditutup dengan cepat sedetik kemudian.

Dan perutnya masih tidak nyaman.

Ia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan posisi terlentang, tapi justru merasa isi perutnya malah menekan paru-parunya, membuatnya sesak. Ia mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa membuat perutnya merasa lebih baik. Dan saat ia ingin kembali duduk, badannya terasa dua kali lebih berat!

Ugh, ia merasa gemuk.

Naruto yang memperhatikan kelakuannya sejak tadi menghela napas pasrah sambil diam-diam menguatkan diri dalam hati.

"Kemari."

Dan Hinata tidak siap saat merasakan dua tangan yang membantunya duduk itu lalu merangkulnya. Membenturkan punggung Hinata ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya marah sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Diamlah."

Hinata akan kembali memprotes saat ia merasa Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh perutnya. Mengusapnya pelan.

Oh.

Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Hinata merasa sedikit baikan dan tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu.

Hanya sebentar, janjinya dalam hati. Ia hanya akan menikmati ini sebentar saja lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata langsung tertidur pulas.

.

.

Pesanan _milkshake_ strawberry yang ia pesan baru saja diletakkan di atas meja ketika ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya masuk -melihat sekeliling dengan seksama- lalu saat pandangan mereka bertemu, ia tidak perlu waktu lama untuk segera berjalan menghampirinya.

Ino menoleh pada si pelayan yang ternyata masih berdiri di sampingnya -menanyakan menu lain yang mungkin ia inginkan- yang segera dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. Namun Ino tetap menaruh buku menu di atas meja, temannya pasti akan senang memesan sesuatu yang lebih berat dari sekedar _milkshake_, dan ia tidak ingin si pelayan yang ramah itu harus bolak-balik ke mejanya hanya untuk mengantarkan buku menu.

"Tempat ini sulit ditemukan," keluh Sakura saat tiba di meja tempat Ino menunggu dan langsung duduk. Tangannya yang panjang dan terawat bergerak mengipasi wajahnya.

"Sengaja," kata Ino tanpa merasa bersalah. Lagipula ia tahu, walaupun Sakura bertingkah seperti orang kepayahan, tapi Ino cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa ia hanya melebih-lebihkan.

Kafe pilihannya ini memang kecil dan terhimpit bangunan besar, tapi papan nama yang terpasang di luar cukup besar dan menarik perhatian karena sorot lampunya yang menyilaukan mata. Tidak perlu petunjuk lebih untuk menemukan tempat ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura sambil menerima buku menu yang disodorkan Ino padanya. Satu shift penuh hari ini dan ia tidak sabar untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. "Baru beberapa hari aku dipindahkan kemari, tapi aku sudah merasa pekerjaan ini akan menjadi alasan kematianku, shift-nya terlalu panjang dan mereka tidak pernah mau mengizinkan karyawannya pulang cepat," keluh Sakura dengan cemberut.

Ino melirik dari balik bulu matanya, sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Kepala Sakura menunduk diatas buku menu dengan ekspresi tertarik setiap ia membuka halamannya. Dari tempatnya duduk, Ino bisa melihat perempuan itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan serius diantara kroket daging dan macaroni panggang keju. Dan Ino langsung mengernyit. Kedua makanan itu memang menggugah, namun sama sekali bukan makanan yang akan dipilihnya mengingat ia sedang menjalani diet ketat. Sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tambahan lemak saat ini.

Tapi Sakura kelihatannya tidak punya masalah dengan itu karena beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat tangan -sebuah isyarat untuk memanggil pelayan- lalu menyebutkan makanan yang ia inginkan pada pelayan yang menghampirinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura yang kini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Ino setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya pergi.

Ino tidak segera menjawab tapi meminum milkshakenya sedikit, masih tidak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu sambil memutar-mutar sedotan dalam gelas dengan asal-asalan, ia bertanya, "Tadi siang..?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sikap yang ditunjukan saat ia tidak menyukai sesuatu, dan dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam suaranya, "Dia mengadu apa padamu?"

"Itulah masalahnya," sahut Ino lelah. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun," lanjutnya dan melihat jawabannya hanya membuat ia merasa kalah.

"Jadi… dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan aku yang jadi sasaran?"

Ino masih memainkan sedotannya, tapi mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia meletakkannya kembali. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi sementara tangannya berada dipangkuan. "Ya."

"Apa kau menuduhku?"

Sekarang giliran Ino yang menaikkan alis heran, ia belum pernah melihat Sakura sedefensif ini sebelumnya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin langsung mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan memang sedikit kurang bijaksana. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan seharusnya Ino lebih mengerti, apapun kondisinya, basa-basi tetap diperlukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak menuduhmu," ucapnya dengan nada mengajak berdamai. "Hanya saja, aku penasaran. Dan berhubung kau orang terakhir yang ia temui -selain aku dan Naruto, tentu saja- jadi.. katakan apa yang terjadi siang ini Sakura. Aku perlu tahu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, bersiap membalas komentar Ino, namun dengan cepat mengatupkannya kembali saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya. Sementara Ino menunggu sampai piring-piring diletakkan di depan mereka, lengkap dengan hiasan-hiasannya sambil memainkan sedotannya lagi dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura menghela napas bosan dan menatap Ino, tapi kata-kata yang selanjutnya terucap tidak sesuai dugaan.

"Aku tidak tahu sikap aneh macam apa yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu padamu," ucap Sakura memulai. "Tapi kupastikan satu hal, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ku tahu tentang dia. Mungkin kelakuannya jadi aneh karena malu belangnya ketahuan."

"Apa maksudmu?" ada perasaan aneh dirongga perut Ino. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Sakura menatap tepat ke mata Ino dengan penuh kepastian saat berkata, "Kubilang padanya dia perempuan murahan."

Ino memejamkan matanya erat, menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya -terlebih Shikamaru sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini- tapi ternyata ia masih saja merasa terkejut.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau menawan sakura yang menyiratkan kepercayaan diri. Otaknya berpacu dan memunculkan pemahaman baru.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku mendengar banyak, Ino," tandas Sakura tak terbantahkan. "Terlalu banyak sebenarnya. Dan itu memberi gambaran yang sangat jelas tentang siapa dia," katanya keras. "Aku heran bagaimana bisa Naruto terpikat pada perempuan jalang seperti itu?"

"Umm..yah, perempuan jalang itu istrinya," tukas Ino sambil meringis ngeri melihat bagaimana Sakura menusuk potongan daging di piringnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura tidak peduli.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Pertanyaan Ino seketika menghentikan perbuatan dzalimnya pada si menu makan malam. Dengan pengendalian diri yang menakjubkan, ia meletakkan garpunya anggun.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tenang. "Dia dan Sasuke menjemputku di bandara, membantuku berbenah di apartemen baru dan baru kemarin lusa kami makan malam bersama," lalu menambahkan dengan bosan. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena jika kau memang bertemu dengannya, maka kau akan tahu dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menghina perempuan yang berbagi nama dengannya," ucap Ino mengutip kalimat Shikamaru.

"Hanya karena terpaksa," tukas Sakura geram. "Dia hamil. Tentu saja Naruto merasa perlu bertanggungjawab. _He's just idiot like that_."

"Sakura.."

"Apa? Kita berdua sama-sama tahu Naruto seperti apa. Perempuan itu juga pasti tahu. Lalu merencanakan semua tipu muslihat ini, trik murahan untuk menjebak Naruto agar mau menikahinya."

"Sakura, hentikan."

"Itu kenyataannya, kan? Perempuan itu murahan, oportunis licik. Naruto benar-benar bodoh bisa.."

"Hinata tidak seperti itu," potong Ino dengan sedikit keras. Tapi segera menyadari sikapnya, dan melihat sekeliling dengan panik.

Saat menyadari tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian pada mereka, Ino dengan tenang melanjutkan. "Dia tidak seperti itu. Bahkan sebenarnya, aku meragukan orang-orang yang menyebarkan berita tentang Hinata itu tahu apa yang mereka katakan."

"Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api," tukas Sakura tajam, matanya berkilau menyiratkan tantangan.

"Bukan apinya yang harus diperhatikan, Sakura, tapi asapnya. Asap yang pekat hanya akan mengaburkan penilaianmu."

"Jangan berfilsafat denganku, Ino," tegur Sakura tegang. "Dan jangan coba-coba membelanya di depanku! Aku mungkin baru kembali beberapa minggu, tapi aku cukup tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Perempuan itu perusak. Naruto jadi seperti sekarang pasti karena pengaruh perempuan itu!"

Naruto, gumam ino dalam hati. Itulah inti semua pertengkaran ini, ia menyadari dengan sedikit terlambat.

Sakura mungkin bisa bersikap kasar, tapi ia juga bisa begitu peduli. Dan tentu saja ia akan sangat peduli pada Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak SD.

Ino tidak pernah merasa bingung dan bersimpati pada saat bersamaan seperti ini.

Ya, Sakura jelas peduli pada Naruto. Tapi kata peduli itu sendiri mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan Ino merasa Sakura tidak cukup memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Atau bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi.

Ino benar-benar tidak tahu apa ia harus merasa kesal atau justru prihatin.

Sakura pindah sekolah di semester genap saat mereka masih kelas satu. Ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan ke Kyoto dan Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya. Padahal ketika itu ia baru menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke dan sedang hangat-hangatnya.

Sakura kemudian masuk ke asrama putri lalu melanjutkan pendidikan dibidang kedokteran.

Mereka masih saling berkomunikasi sesekali lewat telepon dan email. Tapi tentu saja, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Ino ceritakan dengan gamblang. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan tentang sikap Naruto yang perlahan menjauh, atau bagaimana ia kemudian berpacaran dengan Eimi, lalu selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi.

Seberapa inginpun Ino menceritakan semua itu pada Sakura, ia tidak bisa.

Tidak, Ino tidak bisa menceritakan semua itu. Tidak juga teman lain yang cukup mengetahui keadaan.

Meskipun berbagai dugaan dan prasangka sempat merebak, tapi tak satupun mendekati hal yang sebenarnya.

Dan mungkin itulah masalahnya.

Dengan semua berita yang saling tumpang tindih, Sakura dipastikan tidak akan mengetahui apapun. Ia terlindungi dalam benteng tinggi yang dibangun orangtuanya. Menjalani hari-hari dengan senang hati dan berpikir bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Terlebih seluruh komunikasi diawasi Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan membatasi kabar yang beredar. Memastikan kekasihnya hanya mendengar kabar yang ingin ia dengar.

Sementara Ino berada di sini, menyaksikan semua perubahan yang terjadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Seperti katamu, Sakura," ujar Ino dengan nada menyerah. "Kau belum lama pulang."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya, kau tidak bisa menganggap semua yang kau dengar sebagai kebenaran," ucap Ino dengan sabar. "Aku bisa membayangkan kabar apa saja yang sudah kau dengar, tapi..apa kau masih mau mendengar sebuah rahasia dariku?'

Sakura menyipitkan matanya curiga, tapi tidak menutupi rasa penasarannya saat Ino mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Aku berbohong saat bilang bekerja pada Naruto. Maaf," ucap ino sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Naruto memang memintaku menjaga Hinata dan membayarku untuk itu. Tapi disaat yang sama, aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan besar. Dan setelah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun, kau pasti tahu mana yang akan kupilih,kan?"

"Aku, tentu saja, akan memilih bekerja di perusahaan karena suka dengan pakaiannya yang berkelas tapi tetap kelihatan seksi. Dan lagi, kesempatanku bertemu orang-orang baru dan memilih calon suami idaman sangat besar."

"Jadi kenapa.."

"Shikamaru," sahut Ino pelan. "Dia menceritakan beberapa hal. Sebagian tidak bisa kumengerti, tapi Shika tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong padaku. Lalu dia minta tolong. Dan akhirnya aku setuju bekerja pada Naruto."

Ino menatap Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau mau tahu beberapa hal yang diceritakan Shika padaku?" tanyanya pelan. "Dia bilang Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba merayu Naruto," ujar ino pelan. "Sebaliknya, justru Naruto yang mendekatinya."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sakura," potong Ino lembut. "Naruto memaksa Hinata berhubungan badan dengannya."

.

.

.

Masih gelap saat Hinata terbangun dan dengan terkejut menemukan dirinya sedang berbaring dengan sebuah lengan di bawah tubuhnya. Sebuah lengan pria yang besar sedang memeluknya hingga tubuhnya melekat pada tubuh kekar pria di belakangnya.

Naruto.

Ia tidak mengenali kamar ini, namun samar-samar Hinata bisa mencium aroma yang tidak asing; rempah. Aroma yang sama dengan yang biasa tercium di rahang dan dagu pria itu saat ia memeluk Hinata beberapa saat lalu.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan mengantuk Hinata berusaha bangun. Dengan sehalus mungkin memindahkan tubuhnya tanpa membuat pria di sampingnya terbangun, dan secara efektif menjauh dari kehangatan tubuh Naruto.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia bisa mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Berhati-hati mengangkat tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya, Hinata lalu beringsut keluar dari bawah selimut. perutnya sudah membesar sekarang dan ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan yang dialaminya.

Hinata tidak bisa lagi berlindung dibalik pakaian kebesaran yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengelabui orang-orang. Tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kehamilan dan siapa yang menghamilinya.

Tapi, pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum ketika mengelus perutnya, semua kesulitan itu sebanding. Bayinya sehat, dan ia bisa merasakan gerakan pelan di dalamnya yang kerap membuatnya geli. Ia tak sabar menanti bayinya semakin besar untuk bisa merasakan tendangan pertamanya.

Hinata lalu menapakkan kakinya yang telanjang di lantai yang dingin kemudian tanpa suara berjalan menjauhi ranjang menuju pintu yang tertutup. Saat ia hendak keluar, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata kembali memandangi lelaki yang masih terlelap di balik selimut itu.

Tidur dengan sangat efektif telah melembutkan garis-garis keras pada wajah kecoklatan itu, pikir Hinata. Kalau dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini, pria itu tampak tidak begitu menakutkan.

Selimut telah turun hingga ke pinggang, memperlihatkan dada dan lengan yang bidang dan berotot, lalu pada benda kecil yang berkilau di jari manis pria itu. Benda kecil yang juga melingkari jarinya. Benda yang menjadi simbol bahwa mereka terikat dalam jalinan perkawinan sebagai suami istri.

Dan itu rasanya aneh.

Satu-satunya pernikahan yang pernah ia saksikan langsung adalah pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Ayahnya yang tegas bersanding dengan ibunya yang lembut dan menawan.

Hinata ingat, ibunya akan akan memasak, membersihkan rumah dan menjahit pakaian ayahnya. Lalu saat ayahya pulang kerja, ia akan mencium kening istriya yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Hinata hidup dalam rumah tangga yang seperti itu, jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia menginginkan hal itu sebagai hidupnya juga. Ia ingin memasak untuk keluarganya, mengurus segala kebutuhan mereka sebagaimana ibunya mengurus ayahnya dulu.

Tidak.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas mengalihkan pikirannya tentang keluarga kecil bahagia.

Ia memang sudah menikah, tapi segenap perasaannya mengatakan bahwa suaminya tidak menginginkan terikat pada hal rumit seperti rumah tangga. Lelaki itu bahkan dengan tegas menyataan pernikahan mereka hanya untuk memberi status pada si jabang bayi. Dengan pikiran itu, Hinata tidak akan heran jika suaminya sudah berencana untuk menendangnya keluar segera setelah anak ini lahir.

Suaminya, renung Hinata dengan murung. Pria tinggi besar yang menjadi objek kutukannya saat remaja dulu, sekarang adalah suaminya.

Takdir ternyata bisa begitu lucu.

Tatapan Hinata kembali menelusuri tubuh Naruto, mempergunakan kebebasan untuk memperhatikan pria itu sepuasnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan pria ini masih terlihat luar biasa, Hinata menyimpulkan dengan perasaan kecut.

Ia hanya berharap apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti dirinya saat remaja dulu. Gadis kecil lugu yang jatuh cinta setengah mati hanya karena diberi sedikit perhatian.

Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Sekarang ia sudah dewasa, sudah lebih hati-hati, lebih bijaksana. Ia tidak akan kembali terjatuh di lubang yang sama.

Dan dengan keputusan itu, perlahan-lahan Hinata menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

Udara musim panas di pagi hari tidak sesejuk saat musim gugur, karena itulah ia merasa aman berkeliaran di luar rumah saat langit masih berwarna kelabu muda dengan semburat pink pucat.

Lagipula ia penasaran.

Rumah ini punya akses jalan yang memadai, tapi Hinata hanya sesekali mendengar kendaraan yang melintas. Ino sempat bilang bahwa, rumah ini berada di komples perumahan elit yang sangat privat.

Well, sekarang Hinata bisa melihat itu. Rumah besar. Pagar tinggi. Kendaraan yang jarang. Tidak heran Ino paranoid dengan penguntit.

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

Hinata baru menyentuh pintu pagar saat suara yang dikenalnya itu membuatnya tersentak.

"Keluar," katanya saat ia menatap pemilik suara itu, "Aku ingin melihat-lihat."

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini tanpa memberitahu siapapun ke mana tepatnya kau akan pergi," hardik pria itu sambil mencengkram lengan Hinata lalu menggiringnya menuju pintu depan. "Terlebih lagi, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri."

"Aku bisa kemanapun tanpa harus melapor padamu!" balas Hinata dan menghentakan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman pria itu.

"_Yes, darling_," sambar Naruto, tampak lebih marah daripada sebelumnya. "_You must_."

"Kau gila," tukas Hinata kesal dan bergegas melewati lelaki itu kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Dan jangan pernah merangkak keluar dari ranjangku di tengah malam saat aku masih tidur seperti pelacur pulang ke _red light district_."

Amarah membuat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Ia menatap lurus-lurus mata pria itu dengan sikap permusuhan, lalu memutar badannya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Dan Naruto membiarkannya pergi.

Alisnya berkerut sambil memandangi punggung Hinata dan pintu yang kemudian dibanting perempuan itu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Memaki istrimu sendiri di pagi buta kelihatannya bukan ide bagus.

Kesimpulan itu menjadi kenyataan beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Naruto membuka pintu dan berhenti tepat waktu sesaat sebelum sesuatu pecah berkeping-keping ketika menghantam dinding di samping kepalanya.

Naruto menengadah, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di antara anak tangga, tampak seperti dewi yang murka.

"_Call me slut again_," desisnya penuh benci. "_And I'll castrate you_!"

Lalu berderap masuk kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak percaya. Seulas senyum geli muncul disudut bibirnya.

"_Yes, ma'am_."

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam saat Ino tiba di gedung apartemennya yang elegan sekaligus apartement yang harga per unitnya sanggup membuat orang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Setidaknya untuk orang-orang seperti Ino yang memperoleh pendapatan pas-pasan.

Jujur saja, bekerja di toko bunga tidak banyak menghasilkan uang.

Benar, selalu ada pembeli yang datang ke toko mereka, tapi tetap saja pendapatan per hari mereka tidak menentu, lebih sering mengalami besar pasak daripada tiang. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah harga bunga yang semakin tinggi sementara para pelanggan mulai memilih membeli bunga imitasi sebagai penghias rumahnya.

Tapi sekarang, memiliki salah satu ruangan di gedung ini sebagai apartemen sendiri menjadi sebuah pencapaian tertinggi. Rasa puas dan senang yang ia rasakan kadang membuat Ino takut bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi

Yah, ia harus berterimakasih pada Naruto kapan-kapan..

Beberapa orang keluar dari lift, yang membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

Saat pintu kembali tertutup, Ino mengamati sosok dirinya sendiri di dinding berlapis kaca itu.

Di dinding lift yang mencerminkan refleksi dirinya, Ino melihat perempuan cantik dipertengahan usia dua puluhan yang kesepian. Tubuhnya bagus, langsing dan berlekuk di tempat yang tepat. Wajahnya sedikit berminyak tapi masih oke.

Ia sedikit merengut pada bayangannya.

Ia punya semua yang para lelaki inginkan, itu sudah pasti. Kecantikan, tubuh seksi, jago masak, dan otaknya juga lumayan.

Jadi kenapa ia masih sendiri?

Kenapa tidak ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan? Melamarnya?

Ino terlalu terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri sehingga terlambat menyadari bahwa lift yang ia naiki telah nyaris kosong. Hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan seorang lelaki…keparat.

Hatinya langsung mencelos saat menyadari dirinya terkurung di kotak besi ini bersama spesies yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

Ino melirik lelaki itu sekilas, lalu pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan.

Kalau saja Ino tahu tentang tetangga urakan ini sebelumnya, ia tidak akan membeli apartemen ini. Lebih baik ia tetap tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya dan membantu jaga toko.

Baru beberapa hari ia tinggal di sini, semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya karena bisa membeli rumah pertama langsung rusak hanya gara-gara kehadiran lelaki ini.

Benar-benar hebat.

Laki-laki ini preman. Berandalan, pikir Ino sebal.

Dia pasti berandalan selevel yakuza yang kasar dan kejam yang tidak pandang bulu saat menghajar seseorang yang dianggap lawan atau pengganggu.

Ino takut keluar rumah kalau lelaki itu ada. Setidaknya ia tidak berani keluar tanpa membawa semprotan lada yang ia buat sendiri dari campuran satu ons cabai keriting, satu sendok wasabi, satu sendok lada hitam dan air. Resepnya selalu diperbaharui setiap tiga hari sekali. Preman galakpun tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan ini.

Ah..benar. Senjatanya.

Ino melirik lelaki itu dengan waspada sambil merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya mencari botol spey kecil berisi cairan sari cabai. Dan saat ia berhasil menemukan botol yang dimaksud, ia menggenggam benda itu kuat-kuat.

Bagaimanapun tetangganya sudah punya niat jahat pada Ino yang malang hanya karena ia mengetuk pintu lelaki itu untuk memberi salam sebagai penghuni baru.

Dari caranya bereaksi, orang akan mengira bahwa Ino baru saja menyalakan petasan di pantatnya!

Tidak ada gunanya berdiplomasi dengan orang bar-bar.

Ino mendesah lagi. Kali ini merasa putus asa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dari keseluruhan, yang paling mengganggu dari lelaki itu adalah wajahnya.

Tampang nyari ribut itu selalu sukses membuat Ino emosi. Membuatnya ingin menggosok wajah minim ekspresi itu dengan setrikaan.

Hal itu menunjukkan betapa baik hatinya Ino dan ia tak pernah segan dalam berbuat baik.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah kecil; Ino punya sekelumit rasa takut pada lelaki itu. Dan itu menyebalkan. Ia tidak terbiasa mengalah pada orang lain, tapi lelaki ini bisa membuat nyalinya ciut dengan mudah.

Dan kelihatannya ia juga tidak punya pekerjaan tetap karena selalu keluar dan pulang di jam yang mencurigakan. Dan itu mengingatkan Ino pada potensi lain yang dimiliki lelaki ini.

Selain dia punya masalah serius dalam pergaulan, ia juga menjadi masalah masyarakat yang paling merepotkan. Paling bagus ia berandalan. Yang berarti dia jahat dan suka merusak. Paling buruk, ia bergelut dalam bisnis ilegal, yang menambah kategori bahaya pada diri lelaki itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya patut dijauhi.

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apartemen ini kelihatannya aman, ia bahkan menyeret Shikamaru untuk memeriksa riwayat kasus di apartement ini dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi keberadaan lelaki itu sebagai tetangga membuatnya cemas. Ia tidak akan tenang pergi kemanapun, bahkan ke kamar mandinya sendiri, tanpa berkali-kali memeriksa pintu depan.

Saat akhirnya pintu lift kembali terbuka dengan bunyi denting halus, Ino segera menghambur keluar. Langkahnya makin cepat seiring dengan kewaspadaan yang meningkat. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya lagi agar bisa sampai di dalam apartemennya yang aman.

Ia tegang.

Adrenalinnya terpacu.

Sekarang sudah larut, bahkan hampir menjelang tengah malam dan Ino membiarkan lelaki itu berada di belakangnya!

Sekedar prasangka buruk saja, lelaki itu bisa melempar kepalanya dengan sepatu! Atau merebut tasnya atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi, memperkosanya!

Tampang kriminal begitu apapun mungkin,kan.

Ino segera meraih kunci di dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu dengan ribut lalu menguncinya lagi dengan cepat. Saat merasa yakin dirinya sudah aman, ia baru berani menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Ino lalu melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya asal-asalan. Tasnya ia taruh di sofa sementara dirinya beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ini hari yang melelahkan tapi

sudah terlalu malam untuk berendam, jadi dengan terpaksa ia memilih mandi cepat dengan shower.

Ia lelah.

Tapi sisa adrenalin membuatnya tidak bisa segera tidur meskipun telah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama favoritnya.

Bayangan tetangganya yang menyeramkan itu selalu sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Matanya yang tajam, wajah garang, sikap kasar, aura yang membuat orang-orang langsung merasa terancam dan batita menangis seketika ketika menatap matanya…

Bagaimana Ino bisa menjalani hidup dengan bahagia di apartemen ini?!

Tapi, mungkin Ino sudah berlaku tidak adil dengan terus berpikir yang terburuk dari tetangganya tersebut.

Dia memang menakutkan, Ino tidak akan berubah pikiran tentang hal ini, tapi mungkin karena ia belum terlalu mengenalnya. Bisa jadi, kan.

Dan ya, laki-laki itu memang pernah melabraknya hanya karena Ino berkunjung ketika dia sedang 'mencoba' tidur di jam dua siang, tapi selain itu, tidak pernah ada masalah lain di antara mereka.

Dan jika Ino mempertahankan siklus pergaulan mereka saat ini, dan jika saja lelaki itu lebih jarang berpapasan dengannya, barangkali Ino bisa lebih sedikit bertenggang rasa. Ia cukup paham dengan kenyataan dimana beberapa orang memang terlahir temperamental. Dan yah…ia akan berusaha bersikap baik selama lelaki itu juga menjaga sikap. Adil, kan. Bagaimanapun, bisa saja mereka akan bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun.

Ya tuhan..

Pikiran itu membuat Ino tertekan.

Dengan kesal ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang letih di ranjang dan mencoba tidur. Mengusir semua pikiran tentang lelaki menyeramkan yang menjadi tetangganya.

Keesokan harinya, ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah tiba di kediaman Namikaze dan melihat pasangan tak biasa -Naruto dan Hinata- duduk di meja makan dengan akur.

Tidak terlalu akur sebenarnya, tapi lumayanlah.

Naruto tengah membaca surat kabar paginya ditemani secangkir kopi, sementara Hinata terlihat sedang sibuk menambahkan madu banyak-banyak ke atas roti bakarnya.

Ino mengeluh dalam hati.

Tampaknya kesukaan Hinata pada makanan manis makin meningkat seiring dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Perempuan itu tersenyum hangat saat menyadari kehadirannya dan menawarinya sarapan bersama yang ditolak Ino dengan halus. Tapi ia tidak menolak secangkir teh hangat yang disodorkan padanya. Naruto selalu punya daun teh berkualitas yang tidak mungkin akan ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Apa kalian memperhatikan pecahan kaca di pintu depan?" tanyanya teringat pada gundukan beling yang berserakan sebelum ia masuk tadi. Seingatnya, tidak ada benda pecah belah yang diletakkan disana. Lalu menyipit curiga. "Baiklah, siapa yang mati?"

"_Seriously_?" sergah Naruto, lalu menggeleng pelan dan membalik halaman surat kabarnya. "Ada kucing kecil yang marah pagi ini."

"Dan dia yang meletakkan pecahan kaca di situ?" tanya Ino, sedikitpun tidak percaya.

"Tidak," sahutnya santai. "Dia melempar kepalaku dengan vas yang kau beli minggu lalu."

Hinata bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya. "Ino yang beli vas itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi penuh sesal.

"Ya," jawab Ino. "Aku beli sebagai hadiah selamat datang untukmu. Dan warnanya merah. Merah berarti nasib bagus. Cocok untuk peruntungan ibu hamil," jelasnya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Dan harganya mahal."

"O-oh, maafkan aku. Aku pikir…" ucap Hinata dengan panik sementara Naruto terkekeh pelan dibalik surat kabarnya.

"Hanya karena bentuknya tidak sesuai seleramu," kata Ino sambil menatap Naruto sebal. "Kau tidak perlu sesenang itu saat vasku hancur. Harganya separuh gajiku!" hardiknya lagi yang justru membuat Hinata makin tak enak hati.

"_Just leave it_, Ino."

Ino mencibir pelan. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak sensitif! Tapi setelah beberapa saat.. "Yah, terserahlah," sahut Ino akhirnya dan meminum tehnya lagi.

Pagi ini, duduk semeja dengan pasangan Namikaze, Ino tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berpikir; apakah pendapat Sakura tentang Hinata akan mempengaruhi hubungan mereka yang lucu ini?

Sambil menghirup tehnya dengan tenang, Ino memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumuran madu.

Perempuan itu memakai kemeja sutra berwarna kuning pagi ini. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi anehnya terlihat bagus di tubuhnya. Dalam balutan pakaian kuning cerah itu, ia tampak mempesona,

Lalu perhatiannya beralih ke perut Hinata yang sudah membuncit, tak ada yang menyangkal kedatangannya ke rumah ini memberi spekulasi tersendiri. Ino hanya berharap perubahan ini bergerak ke arah yang lebih baik.

Untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

Ia menarik napas dalam. Pelan-pelan. Lalu menghembuskannya.

Apa keputusannya datang kemari sudah benar? Apa Naruto punya waktu untuk menemuinya? Bagaimana kalau saat ini Naruto sedang sibuk? Ia tidak mau mengganggu.

Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengganggu. Mungkin.

Atau ia mengganggu?

Pebisnis biasanya sibuk dan Naruto pun kemungkinan besar sedang sibuk, dia selalu sibuk. Sakura juga sibuk, tapi ia bisa menyempatkan diri datang kemari jadi seharusnya Naruto bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Jadi, tidak. Dia tidak mengganggu.

Lagipula ini waktu makan siang. Orang sibukpun perlu makan, kan.

Okay. Tarik napas lagi. Baiklah, Sakura bisa melakukannya. Apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan? Dia Sakura. Lagipula ini bukan perkara susah. Dia hanya perlu menekan tombol hijau. Hanya itu. Mudah.

Ya, ini gampang sekali, gumamnya dalam hati sambil menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya lalu mendengarkan nada statis tanda menyambung dengan hati berdebar.

"Ya?" jawab suara di seberang sana. Sakura menarik napas lagi.

"Hei, aku di depan kantormu, mau makan siang bareng?"

Ada jeda sesaat yang kembali membuatnya gugup.

"Sasuke akan berpikir macam-macam," sahut Naruto akhirnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan begitu," balas Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri. Sasuke bukan tipe yang gampang cemburuan. Apalagi cemburu pada Naruto. Tidak akan mungkin.

"Aku pria yang sudah menikah, Sakura."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" tukas Sakura galak. Ia hanya mau mengajaknya makan siang bersama, bukan kawin lari.

Terdengar kekehan pelan disana. _That man_. Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jadi, mau makan atau tidak?"

"Ah, aku sedang sibuk saat ini," ujar Naruto terdengar bersalah.

Sakura mendengus. "Orang sibukpun harus makan, Naruto."

Ada jeda lagi sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menyetujui tawarannya. "Baiklah, temui aku di dalam, kita makan di ruanganku."

"Naruto," ujar Sakura tak percaya. "Apa kau tahu restaurant?"

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan hari ini," jawab Naruto, tidak terpengaruh nada sinis Sakura barusan. "Aku orang yang sangat sibuk, Sakura," imbuhnya, bermaksud menjelaskan.

Tapi bagi Sakura, lelaki itu terdengar hanya sedang mencari-cari alasan. Sama seperti saat Sasuke membatalkan kencan mereka.

"Baiklah, terserah," sahut Sakura akhirnya. "Aku masuk sekarang."

Ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang direncanakannya, batin Sakura sedikit kecewa saat memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam tas. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Saat memasuki bangunan itu, ia disambut petugas resepsionis yang tersenyum ramah yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan singkat, terlalu malas untuk bertegur sapa, lalu segera menaiki lift. Dan saat berada di dalamnya, ia kembali berpikir.

Setelah makan malam dengan Ino kemarin, ia segera menghubungi kekasihnya. Karena hanya dia yang terpikir saat itu. Dan lagi, lelaki itu adalah sahabat Naruto, sudah pasti dia tahu segala seluk beluk kehidupannya. Tidak seperti Ino. Dia hanya pengurus rumah sementaranya, bukan temannya.

Benar, perempuan itu pasti hanya membual!

Tapi lagi-lagi, Sasuke sedang 'rapat penting' dan tidak bisa diganggu.

Menyebalkan.

Sasuke dan rapat pentingnya lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila!

Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang terpikir olehnya. Dan itu mengesalkan. Lalu kemudian ia berpikir, kenapa ia harus bertanya pada orang lain tentang temannya sendiri? Kalau dia ingin tahu tentang Naruto, ia akan bertanya sendiri padanya. Simple.

Dan itulah kenapa ia datang kemari.

"Jadi…dimana makanannya?" tanya Sakura saat memasuki ruangan Naruto. Laki-laki itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Pesan?"

Sakura memutar matanya lagi. _Seriously_? batinnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat. Naruto beruntung bisa menikah.

Oh, Sakura lupa, dia memang sudah menikah. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada tujuannya kemari.

"Aku memeriksa perempuan yang katanya istrimu kemarin," katanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk tapi tidak berkomentar apapun.

_Well_..Sekarang apa?

"Dan...," ujarnya sambil berpikir keras.

"Dan?"

"Dan Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang…menarik."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. "Menarik?"

Ia mengangguk, sedikit ragu, tapi tetap menguatkan hati. Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan. "Ya, dia bilang kau memperkosa si Hyuuga itu," adunya tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu terdiam.

_Shit._

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Oh sial, apa ia kelepasan? Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Ma-maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Sungguh. Kau melakukan perbuatan amoral? pfft, Ino pasti sedang mabuk. Maksudku, tidak mungkin kau seburuk itu. Pasti hanya salah paham, atau, atau…"

Naruto menunggu sampai Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas, lalu menyela dengan tegas,

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Akan kupesankan makanan."

"Tidak," sergah Sakura cepat. "Tidak perlu." Lalu memejamkan mata dengan frustasi. "Kau pasti sudah menyadari aku tidak datang kemari untuk makan, kan."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak," sahutnya tegas. "Aku datang karena…karena aku ingin mengenalmu lagi."

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya gugup saat menyadari kata-katanya dan mulai gelagapan.

"Maksudku, banyak sekali yang sudah ku dengar, dan aku kebingungan, aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang bualan orang-orang. Dan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan, dan.." Sakura menekan tangan ke dahinya dengan putus asa. "Kau berubah. Dan aku merasa tidak mengenalimu lagi."

"…"

"Kalau ada masalah, atau apapun, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," kata Sakura lembut. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Apapun, bahkan hal bodoh sekalipun, ia akan mendengarkan. Asal temannya kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi orang yang ia kenal.

Naruto menatapnya lama.

"Aku sudah punya istri."

"_Damn it_, Naruto!" jerit Sakura kesal. "Aku tahu statusmu tanpa harus mendengarnya berulang-ulang!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Jika aku punya masalah," katanya. "Bukankah lebih masuk akal jika aku menceritakannya pada istriku lebih dulu sebelum teman wanitaku."

Oh.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Ya, ya benar. Tapi kau masih bisa menceritakannya padaku." tukasnya lemah. "Lagipula, itu gunakannya teman, kan."

"Tentu saja," kata Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Ini tidak berhasil, batin Sakura putus asa.

"_Okay_, kurasa aku harus…pergi. Ma-maksudku, sebentar lagi _shift_-ku. Dan..ya, benar. Sampai nanti."

Di luar, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menghantamkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Yang tadi itu benar-benar kacau!

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia gugup sekali karena yang di dalam sana itu bukan Naruto yang ia kenal. Sama sekali bukan Naruto yang tumbuh bersamanya.

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau bertingkah bagaimana karena ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang asing.

Naruto yang dikenalnya tidak bisa duduk diam. Ia supel dan suka bicara. dan naif. Sangat-sangat naif. Si hiperaktif idiot Naruto.

Tapi yang di dalam sana itu..

Sakura tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Apa ia sudah melewatkan banyak hal?

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke menjemputnya di bandara beberapa hari lalu, ia memang merasa ada yang berbeda dengan temannya yang satu itu. Naruto tersenyum saat menyambutnya, benar, tapi senyumnya tidak mencapai garis matanya.

Naruto tidak seharusnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Dia juga lebih pendiam. Lebih dewasa. Dan lebih hati-hati saat bicara.

Sama sekali bukan dirinya yang dulu.

Tapi saat itu Sakura pikir, ia bertingkah lebih kalem karena ingin membuatnya terkesan. Naruto memang seperti itu, kan. Dan lagi ekspresi wajahnya..Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Tidak cocok.

Tapi sekarang…

Tidak, Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Tanpa banyak berpikir ia merogoh tasnya. Bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan gagal, sekarang pilihan yang ia punya hanyalah bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia pasti tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan dia juga orang yang tidak akan mungkin berbohong padanya.

Sakura hanya berharap lelaki itu punya waktu untuk bertemu.

.

.

Hinata terbangun karena mendengar langkah kaki berjalan tergesa-gesa lalu-lalang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, serta sayup-sayup suara perempuan bicara dengan cepat dalam bisikan tajam.

Dengan mengantuk, ia membuka matanya lalu memandangi Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?'

Hinata bergumam pelan sambil berusaha bangun. "Apa Ino sudah pulang?" tanyanya saat tidak menemukan perempuan berambut pirang itu. Naruto mengiyakan sambil lalu.

_Well_, itu agak aneh. Ino selalu Meyakinkan Hinata tahu kapan ia akan datang ataupun pulang.

Pasti tidurnya nyenyak sekali.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri. Dan kesadaran akan kedekatan mereka membuat tubuh Hinata menegang. Ia buru-buru melepaskan diri, tapi tangan lelaki itu memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Terlalu dekat.

Antisipasi membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Saat mereka memasuki kamarnya, Hinata membalikkan badan dan mendongak menatap lelaki itu.

Dan terpaku.

Darahnya terasa berdesir hanya karena memandang kedua matanya. Ia mengenali kilatan di mata itu. Namun terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi.

Sepasang tangan gelap mengungkung kedua sisi tubuhnya, memeluknya, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hinata mengerang dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu mudah untuk menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu berbuat semaunya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan pria itu dan mengerang lebih keras saat lidah mereka bertemu. Saling menyentuh. Saling merasakan. Menariknya lebih dekat. Memaksanya membenamkan bibirnya lebih dalam.

Tangan lelaki itu bergerilya seperti tubuhnya yang menggeliat di dalam pelukannya

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan matanya yang berkilat. Jarinya bergerak, dan berhenti di bibir bawah perempuan itu, mengelus permukaannya yang bengkak setelah ciuman panjang mereka.

Sementara Hinata menelan ludah dan mencoba meredam deru napasnya yang berkejaran. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras hingga terasa sakit. Panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini tidak seperti saat pertama mereka, dan Hinata merasa takut. Apa lagi saat merasakan pria itu kembali mendekat, mengecupi lehernya dan membuka kancing piyamanya.

Refleks tangannya bergerak menahan pergelangan tangan pria itu dan menggeleng tegas.

"A-aku tidak mau," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar, dan dengan panik memalingkan wajahnya saat lelaki itu menunduk hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Dengan begitu ia tidak bisa kembali melumat bibirnya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Naruto menyerang leher Hinata.

"_You want this_."

"Ti-tidak."

"Ya." Naruto menjilati telinga Hinata pelan. "Aku rindu bersetubuh denganmu."

Pakaiannya disentakkan keras dan ia bisa merasakan kain yang halus itu membelai kulitnya saat berusaha lolos dari tubuhnya.

Tangan lelaki itu kemudian mencengkeram rahang Hinata, menggerakkannya agar menghadapnya lagi. Jari-jarinya yang kuat menekan, lalu memaksa bibir perempuan itu menyambut ciumannya, lidahnya menerobos jauh ke dalam ciuman yang panas.

Hinata mengerang pelan. Suaranya hilang dalam mulut Naruto.

Di tengah deru napas yang cepat, ia merasakan jari lelaki itu mengait di celana piyamanya dan menariknya turun.

Dan seketika, ia merasa seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya membeku.

Ia kini setengah telanjang. Dan merasa luar biasa malu berdiri di depan lelaki itu hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam.

Sebagian dari dirinya merasa takut. Sebagian yang lain penuh antisipasi.

Jadi ia menunggu. Dan wajahnya terasa memanas di bawah tatapan matanya yang lapar.

Pria itu kembali memeluknya. Memagut bibirnya. Tangannya membelai punggungnya dan dengan cekatan melepas pengait bra yang ia pakai.

Dan ketika kain itupun terlepas dari tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa menggambarkan sensasi yang timbul ketika dada mereka saling bersentuhan, menempel erat dalam panas tubuh yang melebur.

Aku menginginkannya…

Aku menginginkan lelaki ini…

Rentetan kata-kata itu terus terulang di kepalanya. Hinata menginginkan lelaki itu, lebih menginginkannya dibanding dulu. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya seketika tersadar.

Dengan tegas ia mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi tangan Naruto yang melilit tubuhnya lebih kokoh sehingga meskipun bisa melepaskan diri dari ciuman yang dengan sukses membuat lututnya lemas, tubuh mereka saling melekat satu dengan yang lain.

Hinata bisa merasakan gerakan otot Naruto dibalik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia sangat khawatir lelaki itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Memukul-mukul dalam dentaman yang menyesakkan. Dan aroma parfum lelaki itu yang samar tercium membuat kepalanya makin pusing.

Ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Terlalu terhanyut dalam pusaran sensasi yang membuat perutnya melilit.

Hinata menelan ludah, mencoba meredam deru napasnya yang terengah sekaligus mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat Naruto mengecup puncak kepalanya. di keadaan biasa, ia bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan sentuhan ringan itu. Tapi sekarang, di pelukan pria itu, dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, Hinata nyaris merintih ketika kecupan pria itu menjelajah sisi kepalanya, pipi, rahang, kemudian berlama-lama diperpotongan lehernya.

Tangannya dengan sia-sia mendorong pria itu. Tidak. Ia kembali mencoba memberontak di bawah impitan lelaki itu. Mendorong sekuatnya. Hinata tidak ingin kembali terjatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Sama sekali Tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya yang menggeliat malah makin membangkitkan birahi pria itu.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto. Berniat mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi Naruto dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Bibirnya kembali dilumat pria itu.

Jari Naruto bergerak ke bawah, meraih bahan tipis celana dalamnya. pelan…dengan sangat pelan dan lambat pria itu mulai menurunkannya.

Hinata mencakar bahu lelaki itu dengan putus asa.

"Ti-tidak.." erangnya pelan saat Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa?

"A-aku..ngh!"

Celana dalam itu ditarik melewati paha, betis dan mengait di ibu jari kakinya sesaat sebelum terlepas.

Kepala Hinata terbenam dibantal, matanya terpejam. Telapak tangannya membekap mulutnya. Merasa benar-benar malu dan tak berdaya.

Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, jantung Hinata berpacu liar ketika ia menatap mata Naruto.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, bahu Naruto tampak lebih lebar. Lebih menakutkan. Napasnya tercekat saat pria itu menggeser letak lutut mereka sehingga lutut Hinata berada di luar, mengapit pria itu. Lalu bibirnya membentuk senyum samar.

Hinata tidak berkedip. Tidak berani berkedip.

Ia menatap pria diatasnya dan mengerang pelan saat lelaki itu menelusuri jari-jarinya diatas perutnya yang membesar. Mengelus permukaannya lembut. Napas tertahan dikerongkongannya saat ia merasakan belaian disepanjang bibir kewanitaannya.

Dua jari bergerak masuk, lalu bergerak. makin lama, makin cepat.

Hinata merintih. Tubuhnya menggelenyar penuh kenikmatan. Ia mencengkeram bantal yang menyangga kepalanya lebih erat lagi. Kenikmatan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dan ia mengerang tajam. Napasnya tersengal.

Hinata memejamkan mata, ia melengkungkan lehernya ke belakang. pahanya mengunci tubuh lelaki itu erat. Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat

Inilah yang ia rindukan.

Kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak ke depan menangkup payudara Hinata, meremas kasar. "ngggghhhh.."

Jari perempuan itu mencengkram kedua tangannya, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto yang terus memijat payudaranya.

Dan saat kepalanya menunduk, ujung-ujung rambutnya terasa menggelitik wajah Hinata saat pria itu menjilat puting payudaranya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya keras.

"A-ahhh..na-Naruto…nghhh."

"Enak?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai, dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada payudara yang satu lagi.

Tidak bisa lagi menahan, ia meraih resleting celananya.

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya menghindar. Tiba-tiba waspada. Namun pria itu lebih cepat. Tangannya mencengkram pinggulnya sehingga ia kesulitan bergerak.

Perut Hinata terasa mengejang saat merasakan tonjolan keras dan besar menyentuhnya. Mencoba masuk.

"Ja-jangan.."

"Ssshhh.." Menahan pinggul Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "_Stay still_."

.

"_Just let me fuck you_."

.

.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

_**Falling for you?**_

_**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**WARNING: AU, OOC, typos**_

_**.**_

_**Cause you say to stay.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6. Lock Heart**_

_._

.

Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Hinata memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tidak sanggup bernapas. Tidak sanggup berpikir.

Ia membiarkan dirinya kembali jatuh.

Tangan Naruto bergerak antara tulang belikatnya, mencegah Hinata agar tak bergerak.

"Jangan bergerak," Naruto menggeram. "Atau aku akan berbuat lebih kasar dari ini."

Dan ia merasa napasnya berubah, menjadi lebih pendek, lebih terengah, saat lelaki itu menghujam memasukinya.

"Aahhh!"

Hinata merintih. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu penuh.

Naruto diam, menatap ke arahnya, matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan.  
Meskipun begitu, ia membiarkan Hinata menyesuaikan diri beberapa saat sebelum bergerak perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati.

Hinata mengerang.

Dan Naruto tidak lagi berhenti.

Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk tubuh perempuan itu. Dan saat ia merasa Hinata mulai terbiasa, ia mempercepat geraknya. Dan dia bergerak terus, menambah kecepatan, tanpa ampun, irama yang tanpa henti.

Dan Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam dirinya, seperti sebelumnya. Ia mulai menjadi tegang saat Naruto mendorong terus menerus. Tubuhnya tersentak, dibanjiri keringat. Pikirannya terpecah ... hanya ada sensasi ... hanya ada rasa nikmat. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan Hinata mengerang keras saat merasakan klimaks.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasannya, jantung berdebar, pikirannya kacau, dan Naruto masih bergerak di dalamnya. Mencari pelepasan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, alam bawah sadarnya terasa lumpuh, rusak, hanya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Bagaimana dia membuatnya merasakan, menghentak, mempercepat... dan tubuhnya kembali diterjang orgasme kuat.

Naruto menggeram keras saat ia menemukan pembebasannya, mencengkram Hinata agar tetap di tempat saat ia memenuhi rahim perempuan itu dengan benihnya. Lalu ambruk, terengah-engah di samping Hinata, dan ia menariknya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Memeluknya erat.

Mereka berbaring di sana, sama-sama terengah-engah, menunggu pernapasan melambat. Naruto mengendus rambutnya, menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Never deny me," bisiknya pelan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya sekilas.

Hinata berkedip padanya sesaat. Ya, ia melakukannya. Ia menolak Naruto. Setidaknya mencoba menolak pria itu.

_ "You're not the boy who I'm falling in love with,"_ bisiknya pelan. Dan ia berkata jujur. Dulu, ia memang jatuh cinta padanya. Naruto yang masih muda, yang tidak menyadari perasaannya, yang memanfaatkannya. Ia jatuh cinta padanya saat itu. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri. Naruto yang telah dewasa membuatnya takut.

Ia ingin menerima semua yang dilakukan pria itu apa adanya. Tanpa perlu cemas ada maksud lain dibaliknya. Tapi, tapi bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi, saat kini ia harus bergantung sepenuhnya pada pria itu, Hinata tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi dulu.

Separuh kata-kata Naruto adalah kebohongan, dan separuhnya lagi juga bukan kebenaran.

"_It's okay_," sahut Naruto dan menciumnya lagi. "You're not the girl who I'm falling in love either."

.

.

Ino frustasi.

Dan ia sangat marah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, ia terus berpikir, lalu mengingat, kemudian menenggak sakenya dengan perasaan geram.

Sialan, apa yang Sakura pikirkan saat mendatangi Naruto dengan membawa-bawa _nama_nya?!

_That bitch_!

Apa dia tidak berpikir efeknya pada kehidupan Ino? Lupa kalau Ino bekerja pada pria itu? Lupa kalau hidup Ino bergantung darinya? Lupa kalau Ino gak kaya-kaya amat?

Dan sekarang Naruto tidak lagi percaya padanya. _Damn it_.

Ia beruntung lelaki itu tidak serta merta memecatnya. Tapi tetap saja…Oh, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Dan semua ini berawal dari sebuah niatan baik?

_Well, fuck off_!

Begitu keluar dari rumah Naruto, Ino segera menelepon Sakura. Dengan tangan gemetar penuh emosi ia menghubungi wanita itu.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi padaku 15 menit lalu," geramnya.

"Ino, aku sedang tugas ja-"

"Naruto hampir memecatku," sambar Ino. "Sialan, Sakura. Bisa-basanya kau?!"

"Apa yang…" Sakura terdiam, lalu terkesiap seolah tersadar. "Oh, ya tuhan. Dia marah? Maafkan aku Ino, aku tidak berpikir-"

"Itu masalahmu. Kau tidak pernah mikir sebelum membuka mulut besarmu!"

"_Well_," sahut Sakura dengan nada tersinggung. "Percaya atau tidak, kau yang memulai. Kalau kau tidak mulai membual tentang si Hyuuga itu, aku tidak akan bingung begini."

"Dan kau langsung mengkonfirmasi itu pada Naruto?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Dan bilang bahwa _aku_lah yang mengatakannya? Mengadukanku?!"

"Lebih baik mendengar dari yang bersangkutan daripada orang lain, kan?"

Ino menggosok mukanya gemas, tiba-tiba ia merasa muak sekali.

"Peduli setan!" Dan membanting ponselnya sepenuh hati. Bukan reaksi yang dewasa tentu saja, tapi itu memuaskan.

"Itu usaha terbaikku dalam berbuat baik pada sesama," gumamnya sepenuh hati sambil melempar kaleng sake ke tong sampah. "Dan yang terakhir. Tak sudi aku mengulanginya lagi."

Saat mencapai gedung apartementnya, Ino masih dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Dan makin buruk ketika tersadar ia kembali satu lift dengan tetangga berandalannya.

Tidak mau terlibat apapun, ia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan segera keluar ketika pintu terbuka. Bergerak cepat seperti biasa.

Lagipula, Ino yakin ia tidak akan mendapat penghiburan dari pria itu.

Sialnya, meskipun sudah memasukkan kunci berkali-kali, pintunya tidak juga terbuka! Dan ia mulai panik. Dari sudut matanya, lelaki itu sudah makin mendekat. Dirogohnya tasnya, mencari sprey lada. Dan saat benda itu ada digenggamannya..

"Hei."

"Sialan!" Tanpa pikir panjang ia memutar badannya, dan menyemprot pria itu.

Sayangnya, laki-laki itu dengan tangkas melompat mundur, setengah terhuyung-huyung ke tepi, sebelum wajahnya bisa terkena semprotan.

Sial, refleksnya bagus.

"Kau semprot aku?" tuduhnya garang. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tampak mengerikan.

Ino menelan ludah dengan gugup.

Oh, ya tuhan. Ia takut.

"A-aku minta maaf, yang tadi itu tidak sengaja, sungguh. Dan tadi aku sedang berpikir jadi aku.." ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Tidak, perempuan dewasa tidak pernah mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan kelakuannya. "Aku minta maaf," kata Ino akhirnya.

Lelaki itu memandangnya tajam lalu mengangguk. "Lain kali, gunakan otakmu sebelum tindakanmu melukai orang lain."

Perempuan dewasa, _my ass_!

Ino mengangguk dan menyetujui dengan kaku, "Tentu." Lalu disemprotnya muka pria itu lagi.

"Aku pakai otak, bangsat!" jerit Ino. "Aku selalu pakai otak, dan aku sudah muak denganmu, muak dengan Sakura, Kau dengar?! Aku muak dengan kalian! Dan sekarang tambang uang membenciku!"

Si tetangga memandangnya seolah ia sudah gila. Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Ia marah. Dan marah mengalahkan logika hari ini.

"Tambang uang?"

"Ya!" bentak Ino galak. "Karena tambang uang aku bisa tinggal disini, dan sekarang dia membenciku!" lanjutnya lagi. "Hanya karena aku memberitahu sebuah rahasia pada seorang teman dekat karena seperti yang kau tahu dia teman dekat. Dan teman dekat berbagi rahasia. Untuk hal yang baik tentu saja. Maksudku aku ingin berbuat baik dengan berbagi rahasia. Tapi dia malah mengadukanku. Aku! Kau dengar?! Dia mengadukanku! Dan tambang uang membenciku karena itu!"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya mencemooh.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kan? Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditikam dari belakang karena teman dekatmu tidak berpikir! Dia tidak berpikir, sialan! Kenapa dia tidak berpikir?! _BITCH."_ jerit Ino sambil terisak marah. "Dan sekarang aku memaki di depanmu padahal aku mencoba menghindarinya." Lalu ditatapnya lelaki itu lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, ya? Makanya jadi perempuan biar ngerti!"

Pria itu berdecak terang-terangan. "Apa rahasia ini menyangkut si tambang uang?"

Ino berpikir aib adalah kata yang tepat, tapi… "Ya."

"_Then I prefer be a man, thank you."_

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyarankanmu operasi kelamin! Aku hanya ingin kau lebih bersimpati."

Pria itu memandang ke atas, saat tersadar ia tidak akan keluar dari tempat ini dalam tiga menit ke depan, ia mendesah dengan suara keras. "Kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Yah, sebagai permulaan, kau bisa bilang; 'Aku turut berduka cita kau kehilangan gajimu bulan ini dan harus mengganti tempat tinggal minggu depan.'"

"Baiklah," katanya lelah. "Aku turut-"

"_How dare you repeat my word, dammit_?!"

"Kupikir kau sedang berhenti mengumpat," ejek pria itu.

"Santo pun akan mengumpat gara-gara kau!"

Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menghina lagi.

Ino lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengekang amarahnya. Memaki si tetangga tidak akan membawanya kemanapun. "_Oke_, terserah. Sialan kau membuatku mengumpat lagi. Padahal aku benar-benar sedang mencoba menghindarinya."

Laki-laki itu memandangnya aneh. "Ya, memang kau harus menjaga mulutmu itu.

Ino menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya kesal. "Aku minum tadi," katanya. "Dan aku perlu tidur. Kepalaku pusing. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum menyakitimu."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Aku tidak suka terpaksa menangkapmu."

Ino mengernyit. "Ha?"

"Aku polisi," sahut laki-laki itu, "Dan ini apartemenku" lalu mendorong Ino ke pinggir, membuka pintu dan membantingnya.

Dan Ino terdiam. Merasa shock yang luar biasa.

"Yah, persetan."

.

.

.

Hinata menoleh dari bak cuci piring dan menatap ruang depan dengan curiga. Ia tadi merasa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup pelan, tapi tidak muncul seorangpun. mematikan kran air, ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu sambil mengelap tangannya.

Dan dilihatnya ino bersembunyi di belakang salah satu sofa. Jarinya tersilang di depan saat ia melihat Hinata.

"Apa Naruto sudah pergi?" bisik perempuan itu takut-takut.

"Belum," jawab Hinata ikut merendahkan suaranya. "Dia sedang mandi. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau dilihat olehnya."

"Umm, _okay_," sahut Hinata canggung. "Apa kau akan di sana seharian?"

"Hanya sampai Naruto pergi," bisik Ino lagi. "Apa kau sudah sarapan? Perlu kubelikan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku membuat sup miso dan makarel panggang."

"Makarel untuk sarapan?"

"Aku lapar," sahut Hinata santai. Hamil membuatnya memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk makan sepuasnya.

Poci berisi air yang dijerang menjerit nyaring tanda air sudah mendidih dan Hinata kembali ke arah bak cuci, sementara Ino kembali bersembunyi dengan tekun.

Untuk enam puluh detik.

"Aku benar-benar akan memecatmu."

Ino meringis, suara yang sudah dikenalnya itu nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia bersiap menghadapi mimpi buruknya. Saat Ino mendongakkan kepala, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sana, dengan pakaiannya yang rapi seperti biasa.

"Hai," sapanya lemah yang dibalas anggukan singkat.

Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang paling ramah.

Ino berusaha menelan air liur dan susah melakukannya ketika kau sangat gugup.

"Memecatnya? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat kembali ke ruang depan. "Aku suka Ino."

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau suka semua orang," katanya dengan nada seolah itu adalah kenyataan yang sudah sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak suka kau," balas Hinata cepat, jelas terlihat tersinggung. Dan Naruto menyeringai karenanya.

"O ya? Aku tidak merasa begitu semalam."

Ino terkesiap, ia mengamati keduanya dengan penuh spekulasi. Sementara wajah Hinata memerah dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Ino dengan antusias.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata keras, dan mendelik pada Naruto dengan galak.

Roman wajah Ino berubah jadi meragukan, sekarang dengan terang-terangan menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga yang membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Uh-uh."

Hinata beralih pada Naruto dengan tampang memelas. Berharap lelaki itu mau membantunya. Ino yang antusias sangat sulit dihadapi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Naruto, mengulang ucapan Hinata dengan tegas, tapi raut wajahnya tidak meyakinkan. Sesaat Ino terlihat tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pasrah dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kecewa.

"Yah, baiklah," gumamnya pelan lalu menurut saat Hinata mengajaknya ke dapur di mana meja sudah di tata rapi, dan Ino merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat lagi," janjinya pada Hinata lalu menyantap makanannya. Naruto mendengus, jelas sekali ia tidak mengenal motivasi. Bibir Ino mencibir, "Aku sungguh-sungguh! Jadi kau tidak punya alasan memotong gajiku lagi," katanya sedikit kesal, tapi dalam hati ia merasa senang.

Pagi ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Dan Ino berharap, sikap ramah Naruto ini menandakan pria itu telah benar-benar memaafkannya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ino teringat, "Apa kalian akan datang ke reuni?" tanyanya. Naruto bergumam tak acuh sementara Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Reuni sekolah," kata Ino lagi. "Kupikir semua orang mendapat undangannya."

"Kau tidak dapat undangan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dengan heran.

"Umm, aku dapat," jawabnya dengan tidak yakin. Ya, undangan. Rasanya memang ada yang begitu. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah."

Ino menatapnya aneh, "Tentu saja kita satu sekolah," lalu menambahkan dengan hati-hati. "Tapi kita jarang ngobrol."

"Kehidupan sosialnya memang menyedihkan," komentar Naruto yang kembali dihadiahi tatapan sengit Hinata. "Atau dibatasi. _Hyuuga thing."_

Ino mengangguk. Ia tidak paham sebenarnya, tapi menerimanya saja. Karena ia ingat gadis itu memang selalu dikelilingi keluarga Hyuuga-nya. Dan itu menjadi lelucon tersendiri untuk mereka saat itu, ditambah lagi rumor yang mengatakan Hinata menyukai Naruto. Bukan hal yang penting sebenarnya, tapi hal-hal tidak penting seperti itulah yang selalu lumayan untuk ditertawakan. Remaja dan rasa humor mereka. Sekarang Ino benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Kita satu sekolah," kata Ino, merasa penting untuk mengatakannya dengan tegas. "Dan jika kau tidak mendapat undangan-"

"Aku dapat," tukas Hinata cepat. "Tapi aku tidak mau pergi." Dari raut wajah Ino, Hinata dapat melihat bahwa itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar perempuan itu. Lalu ia menatap Naruto dan mengulanginya lagi. "Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino heran. Ini reuni. Selalu menyenangkan bertemu dengan teman lama, kan? "Kurasa ada banyak yang ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

Hinata menggeleng dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mau pergi."

Ino melirik Naruto yang sekarang menghirup tehnya dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak peduli pentingnya Hinata pergi ke reuni. Tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Reuni tidak seburuk itu," bujuk Ino. "Umm, mungkin bisa, tapi ini reuni. Kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu teman-teman lama?"

Tapi ia tidak punya teman, batin Hinata murung. Jadi tidak akan ada yang kehilangan jika ia tidak datang. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia sebut teman hanyalah Eimi, tapi ia juga meninggalkan Hinata sendiri setelah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Sementara yang lain lebih senang menertawainya di belakang. Hinata sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"Dia tidak akan pergi," kata Naruto tenang. "Udara malam tidak bagus untuknya."

Ino akan memprotes lagi tapi berhasil menggigit lidahnya disaat terakhir. Bukan urusannya, batinnya dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan ini. "Aku mengerti. Jadi hanya Naruto dan Shika yang pergi," keluhnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang memberinya tatapan meremehkan sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

Hinata mencondongkan badan ke seberang meja untuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Ino, memberinya penghiburan. Ia tahu Ino lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan para perempuan dibanding kedua lelaki itu, tapi cukup bertoleransi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata berpikir ia ingin tetap di rumah dan menonton televisi, udara di luar akan menjadi sangat menyengat saat siang hari. Tapi sepertinya stasiun televisi punya pertimbangan aneh dengan siarannya. Mereka lebih sering memutar film horror saat musim panas ini.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu dan Ino kelihatan senang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kita bisa belanja!"

Hinata meringis. Oh sial. Ia tidak akan suka ini.

.

.

Karena ini hari kamis dan reuni diadakan pada sabtu malam, Ino memutuskan mereka tidak akan menjelajahi seluruh toko untuk mencari pakaian terbaik, tapi langsung membeli di butik kenalannya.

"_Dress code_-nya kasual, tapi bukan berarti kita dilarang berpenampilan glamor," imbuhnya saat ia mencoba beberapa gaun yang menurut Hinata lebih cocok untuk pesta _cocktail._

Mereka kemudian mampir ke kafe untuk makan siang dan berlama-lama di sana sebelum akhirnya berbelanja bahan makanan sebelum pulang.

Hinata bukan orang yang suka berlama-lama belanja. Ia tidak suka melakukannya. Jadi saat Ino masih bingung memilih ayam atau sapi, Hinata melemparkan kubis, selada dan apapun yang ia rasa suka ke dalam keranjang, lalu menyeret Ino bergegas menyusuri lorong-lorong lainnya.

"Err…apa kita tidak terlalu buru-buru?"

"Aku suka belanja cepat," sahut Hinata dan melempar gurita yang telah dibersihkan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

"Benar," balas Ino tak yakin, tapi kemudian ikut memasukkan apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Saat keranjang mereka penuh, mereka segera membawanya ke kasir dan membeli _ice cream_ diperjalanan pulang.

"Yang tadi menyenangkan," kata Ino saat mereka berdua berselonjoran di sofa setelah belanja seharian. "Kita harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan."

Hinata mengangguk, sama puasnya dengan perempuan itu. Mereka tadi sudah belanja habis-habisan, dan sofa memang tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai.

Kelihatannya belanja tak seburuk yang ia kira, atau mungkin tidak terasa buruk karena ia memiliki teman untuk melakukannya.

Dan saat Naruto pulang dari tempat kerja, mereka tidak merasa bersalah karena terlambat memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan muram.

Matanya bengkak, bukti bahwa ia telah menangis selama beberapa jam. Tidak, ia tidak sedang bersedih. Ia hanya kecewa. Delapan kali ia menelepon dan tiga kali ia mengirim pesan suara…semuanya dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama; "Aku sibuk, ada rapat beberapa menit lagi."

Shit!

Sakura tidak meminta banyak, sungguh, ia hanya ingin mereka lebih sering bertemu. Lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pasangan lain. Ia tidak keberatan jika waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya satu atau dua jam. Beberapa menit pun ia tidak akan mengeluh.

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengerti.

Ya, dia pengusaha dan ya, dia akan mewarisi perusahaan keluarga. Sakura sangat paham jika lelaki itu sibuk. Tapi tidak bisakah ia meluangkan waktu sejenak? Untuknya? Untuk mereka?

Sakura lelah dengan hubungan ini.

Sejak awal, hubungan mereka hanya berisi argument, panggilan darurat, dan kencan-kencan batal. Dulu Sakura tidak keberatan. Ia sudah memikirkannya dan tidak akan memedulikannya. Ia kuat, dan yakin ia bisa mengatasinya.

Tapi sekarang Sakura merasa selama ini mereka berpegangan pada tali tipis. Tidak ada landasan kuat. Ia merasa menjalani hubungan ini sendiri. Dan ia sudah tidak tahan.

Ia hanya berharap Sasuke lebih peduli.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Jika Sasuke tidak mau peduli, ia juga akan bersikap sama. Sudah cukup ia bersabar selama ini. Sudah cukup ia bertahan.

Sekarang saatnya untuk menjalani lembaran baru, dengan atau tanpa Sasuke.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sedikit mengernyit saat memperhatikan Ino dari seberang ruangan.

Perempuan itu memakai gaun simple berwarna ungu muda yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Riasan wajahnya agak sedikit tebal menurut Shikamaru, tapi tentu saja Ino tidak akan terima. 'Tidak ada yang terlalu tebal untuk _makeup,' _katanya_. _Shikamaru mendengus. Perempuan, batinnya tidak paham. Mereka hanya tidak mau menerima kritikan.

Dan perempuan itu sekarang sedang mendikte seorang Hyuuga.

"Aku membuat sedikit cemilan, ku taruh dalam lemari kedua. Dan jangan membuka pintu sebelum memastikan siapa orangnya, jika kau tidak mengenalinya, segera telepon aku, nomorku masih tertempel di pintu lemari es."

Hinata mengangguk seperti murid sekolah yang patuh dan tidak membantah sama sekali. Dan Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Apa dia benar-benar Hyuuga? Lalu ditatapnya Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ekspresinya biasa saja, sepertinya kejadian ini memang sudah sangat biasa di rumah ini.

"Kita akan terlambat," kata Shikamaru akhirnya dan keluar menuju mustang-nya yang terparkir manis. Ino mengangguk dengan tidak sabar sementara mengatakan beberapa wejangan terakhir pada Hinata. Dan saat merasa ia telah mengatakan semuanya, barulah ia mengikuti Shikamaru keluar. Masih menatap ke arah rumah dengan tidak yakin.

"Ingat, jangan buka pintu sebelum memastikan siapa orangnya," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela mustang Shikamaru yang berharga.

Shikamaru memutar matanya, Ino bisa sangat berlebihan. Lalu dilihatnya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada perempuan itu, sepertinya ia menyuruhnya masuk, dan tetap berdiri di sana sampai yakin pintu telah di kunci rapat sebelum kemudian bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku khawatir," ujar Ino saat mereka baru setengah jalan. "Hinata tidak pernah ditinggal sendiri, bagaimana kalau dia jatuh, terpeleset, lalu keguguran?" tambahnya mulai panik. "Sebaiknya kita kembali."

"Dan memastikan lantai tidak licin?" tanya Shikamaru tidak tertarik. Ino memukul lengannya keras.

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," kata Naruto tenang dan Ino tidak membantah. Ia juga tahu Hinata bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu ditinggal sendiri di sana.

Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Itu, batinnya tak percaya, dikatakan oleh lelaki yang baru saja memastikan perempuan itu mengunci pintu dengan benar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino masih cemas, Naruto tidak peduli, sementara Shikamaru hanya ingin malam ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Ia merasa gugup.

"Hentikan," kata gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan bersikap konyol."

Sayangnya, menyadari rasa gugupnya itu konyol tidak membantu membuat rasa gugup itu hilang. Dan ketika seseorang mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, kelihatannya cukup menyedihkan.

Tangannya yang berkeringat gemetar ketika menutup pintu taksi di belakangnya sambil mengepit sebuah tas yang terbuat dari kulit ular. Dengan tangannya yang basah dan gemetar itu, ia merapikan rambutnya sekilas.

Sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju sekolah lamanya. Alunan lagu yang terkenal beberapa tahun lalu membahana dari arah aula. Dengan sedikit tidak yakin, ia masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar itu dan menatap sekeliling.

Perkusi bas dari musik yang terdengar menimbulkan entakan lembut di dadanya. Ada sebuah panggung yang sengaja didirikan. Meja panjang yang menyediakan minuman dan makanan kecil. Lalu suara orang tertawa dan bercakap-cakap berdesir di sekelilingnya. Panca-indranya dipenuhi getaran dari pesta ini, tetapi ia hanya bisa berdiri bingung tepat di depan pintu.

"Eimi."

Wanita yang sedang duduk di belakang meja langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengitari meja sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Ia memeluk Eimi erat-erat. "Kau datang. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Eimi tersenyum. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Ayumi-chan." Lalu dengan gugup menambahkan, "Apa dia ada disini?"

Ayumi merendahkan suaranya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Dia baru datang bersama Shikamaru, aku menyapanya tadi, tapi…"

Eimi membasahi bibirnya.

Inilah saatnya. Dan Eimi tidak perlu merasa takut lagi.

Selama beberapa hari, sejak menerima undangan tentang reuni kelas setelah delapan tahun kelulusan, Eimi takut mendengar nama Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Well, kini ia sudah berada di sini. Dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Memang organ-organ vitalnya sempat terguncang sejenak, tetapi ia masih berdiri, masih bernapas. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tangan Eimi yang gemetar mencengkram tasnya makin erat. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia..sopan," katanya setelah beberapa saat, kemudian menambahkan dengan yakin. "Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ayumi meraih lengan Eimi dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan keramaian pesta. "Ayo sana, ambil minum, sapa yang lain. Banyak yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kita bisa ngobrol nanti."

Eimi mengangguk dan dengan sedikit takut mencoba menyapa orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Meskipun pada awalnya merasa malu, ketika sudah bertemu dengan banyak mantan teman sekelas yang dikenalnya, Eimi mulai menikmati pesta ini dengan antusias.

Ia menjalin kembali hubungan dengan teman lama, bertemu dengan pasangan-pasangan, dan mendengar versi singkat dari cerita mereka. Tidak semua, beberapa masih memandanginya dengan tajam seperti dulu, tapi itu sudah cukup.

Sambil tersenyum sendiri, Eimi menunduk dan menatap tangannya. Nanti, ketika semua ini selesai, ia bisa sendiri lagi. Dan menikmati waktu sepuasnya.

Saat Eimi kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, ia bertatapan dengan pria itu.

Segala sesuatu di dalam dirinya membeku.

Pria itu lebih tampan, lebih memikat, dibanding yang ada dalam ingatannya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terang dipotong pendek, alisnya yang tebal hanya sedikit lebih gelap dibanding bulu mata yang melindungi bola matanya yang biru Kristal, sebening langit musim panas.

Perut Eimi terasa hangat, indra-indra dalam dirinya bergolak seolah ia baru saja meneguk segelas sake yang sangat kuat.

Ia mengangguk singkat padanya, lalu kembali berbicara pada teman yang berada disampingnya.

Eimi masih mengenali mereka sebagai teman-teman Naruto, teman-teman yang juga dulu dekat dengannya. Yang dulu sering bercanda dengannya. Teman-teman yang sama yang kini tidak ingin ia dekati lagi.

Eimi kembali menghirup napas panjang. Inilah saatnya, gumamnya pelan. Kemudian bergerak mendekati pria itu. Degup jantungnya menghentak dadanya keras dan terasa menyesakkan. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu dan mencoba mengalirkan sikap optimis ke dalam kepalanya. Inilah saatnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu," sapanya hangat saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatapnya, begitu juga yang lain. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tak suka dan sikap permusuhan tapi mengabaikannya. Perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada Naruto. Bukan yang lain.

Pria itu tidak tersenyum, hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Matanya terlihat sedang sibuk mengamati setiap bagian di wajah Eimi.

"Eimi."

Eimi menatap orang yang menyapanya dan tersenyum, ia cukup mengingat orang ini. Si netral. Ia tidak mendukungnya tapi juga tidak membencinya. Hanya selalu ada disana. "Shikamaru-kun," sapanya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan membalas sapaannya singkat. Kemudian saat tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu, ia kembali menatap Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Aku," Eimi memulai dengan tidak yakin. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Berdua." Lalu menambahkan dengan cepat saat pria itu terlihat akan menolak. "Ini penting."

"Kenapa tidak bicara di sini?" tanya Shikamaru menyela. Sama sekali tidak paham arti privasi. Eimi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak senang. "Karena ini penting," balasnya sedikit kesal, lalu seolah kembali ingat tujuannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi memohon. "Hanya sebentar, _please_. Ini tidak akan lama."

Naruto menghela napas sebelum mengiyakan. Dan Eimi tersenyum.

Hanya sebentar, batinnya sepenuh hati. Hanya sebentar lagi saja. Dan semua ini akan berakhir.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap kepergian keduanya dengan ekspresi datar. Sekarang, karena Naruto pergi, dan Ino juga tidak kelihatan, bisakah dia pulang?

"Menurutku dia tak tahu malu," komentar Sakura yang juga melihat arah Naruto pergi. "Setelah apa yang ia lakukan.."

"Mungkin," sahutnya tak tertarik. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan dan seketika merasa menyesal.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dan kemuraman menyelimuti wajahnya. "Sibuk, ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri segera." Lalu menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih murung. "Dia selalu sibuk."

"Yah, Uchiha. Bukan seseorang yang bisa diremehkan," ucapnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya mencari pertolongan, tapi terlambat menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua yang berdiri disini.

Ino yang pada awalnya mencemaskan Hinata, segera berubah antusias ketika melihat kemeriahan pesta. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya berbaur dengan yang lain.

Sensei yang mengajar mereka juga ada disana, mencoba melebur. Mereka tidak benar-benar berhasil, tapi setidaknya mereka berusaha. Atau dalam kasus Kakashi, mencoba berpura-pura berusaha.

Yah, dia menyebalkan.

Beberapa orang memang menyebalkan secara alami. Beberapa yang lainnya berusaha keras untuk jadi menyebalkan. Hatake Kakashi termasuk keduanya.

Dan Shikamaru menghormati pria itu.

Temannya yang lain, Sai, Choji, Lee dan beberapa orang lain sedang mengerumuni meja tempat minum dan sedang berdebat seru.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru terjebak di sini sendiri dalam masalah yang paling ia hindari; perempuan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat tak acuh, dan gagal. Ia mungkin akan berhasil menipu beberapa orang jika saja ia tidak terlihat hampir menangis.

"Aku tahu Uchiha hebat, tapi tidak bisakah mereka sedikit lebih perhatian," keluhnya, tidak peduli Shikamaru mau mendengarkan atau tidak. "Maksudku, aku tidak melarangnya pergi rapat, tapi dia yang mengajakku ke sini, ke reuni sekolahnya sendiri, lalu pergi dan meninggalkanku! Dia pikir aku apa?"

Shikamaru merasa makin tak enak hati. Ia tidak mau dengar. Tidak mau terlibat. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Tapi ia tetap di sini. Dan diam mendengarkan.

"Aku pikir sudah saatnya kami berdua menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpa terikat satu dengan yang lain," ujar Sakura akhirnya. "Terus seperti ini tidak akan membawa kami kemanapun."

"Begitu?" gumam Shikamaru lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi ini akhirnya?"

"Sepertinya," ucap Sakura mengakui, memandangi orang-orang yang bercakap-cakap dengan semangat. Lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan menatap Shikamaru. "Sudah cukup tentang Sasuke, aku ingin tahu tentang Naruto."

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Naruto? Ada apa dengannya?"

Dan itu pertanyaannya.

Sakura berpikir sebentar lalu menanyakan hal yang pertama terlintas dibenaknya. "Dia berubah, aku ingin tahu kenapa?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab, atau mengelak. Ia hanya menatap Sakura lama, sampai ia pikir lelaki itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu," katanya dan itu membuat Sakura kembali merasa kesal.

"Shikamaru," ujar Sakura dengan kemarahan tertahan. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Ino dan mendengar beberapa hal darinya, jadi tolong."

Yang artinya; tolong jangan menganggapnya bodoh. Sakura terlambat, Shikamaru sudah menganggapnya demikian.

"Di mana Gaara?" tanyanya sambil memandang berkeliling mencari teman pindahan mereka. Jika Sakura pindah saat sekolah tingkat menengah pertama, Gaara pindah ke sekolahnya saat kelas satu dan pindah lagi semester berikutnya. Tapi meskipun singkat, keberadaannya cukup memberi…kesan tersendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak siap dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh. Sasuke bilang dia dalam satuan tugas. Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan," lanjutnya galak.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. "Merepotkan." Ia menatap Sakura yang masih menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun dariku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia menggosok ujung hidungnya pelan. "Sakura, aku tidak mau namaku tersebar kemana-mana."

Sakura makin mengernyit bingung. Dan Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. Darimana ia harus memulai?

"Ino memberitahumu sesuatu," katanya setengah hati. "Dan kau langsung memberitahunya pada Naruto, kemudian padaku. Mungkin juga kau akan memberitahunya pada Sasuke jika dia punya waktu untuk mendengarkan. Dalam sekejap, semua orang akan tahu apa yang Ino katakan padamu. Dan aku tidak mau mengalami itu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupkannya lagi dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Dan kupikir kita teman."

"Kita teman," sahut Shikamaru meyakinkan. "Dan karena itu, aku tidak akan menceritakan tentangmu dan Sasuke pada 'teman-teman' kita."

Sakura terdiam, dan Shikamaru tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh. Ia memandang berkeliling dan memutuskan sudah cukup lama ia berada di sini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura sebelum lelaki itu bisa beranjak. "Aku baru kembali ke kota ini lagi, dan kalian berubah. Aku merasa tidak tahu apapun. Dan semua yang kudengar saling bertentangan. Aku merasa ditinggalkan sendiri."

Shikamaru terdiam, sedikit merasa simpati pada perempuan itu. "Mengetahui semuanya..apa itu akan membuat perbedaan?"

"Tentu saja," katanya tegas, lalu sedetik kemudian berubah ragu. "Mungkin."

Lelaki itu berdecak pelan, "Aku harus pergi, jam malamku sudah lama lewat."

"Kau punya jam malam?" tanya Sakura yang sangat jelas tidak mempercayainya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak malam ini," sahut Shikamaru. Ia datang hanya untuk menghormati yang mengundang, bukan untuk bersosialisasi. Dan sekarang, setelah ia merasa cukup, ia ingin tidur.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Sakura. "Kurasa aku juga akan pulang."

"Kau tidak perlu-"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan lagi disini."

"Ino bisa menemanimu," usul Shikamaru. Teringat bagaimana perempuan sangat suka berada di dekat spesiesnya sendiri. Tapi Sakura cepat-cepat menolak gagasan itu.

"Dia sedang marah padaku," keluhnya muram.

Oh ya, benar. Ia lupa perempuan juga pemarah.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu," kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Berharap dalam hati ia tidak akan menyesali perbuatannya ini. Sakura tersenyum samar.

"Terimakasih.

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja masuk ke area parkir gedung apartemennya ketika ponselnya bergetar dibalik sakunya.

"Dimana kau?" Adalah pertanyaan yang terdengar saat ia menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya. "Apa Naruto bersamamu?"

"Tidak," sahut Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan kedua. Terdengar gumaman panik disana.

"Aku masih di aula, dan aku ingin pulang," kata Ino cepat. "Kurasa aku meninggalkan microwave tetap menyala, tapi Naruto tidak kelihatan. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau juga tidak ada. Aku pikir dia bersamamu."

"Aku mengantar Sakura pulang," jelas Shikamaru, masih belum sanggup berbicara dengan volume tinggi. Intuisi membuatnya siaga. "Apa Eimi ada disana? Naruto mungkin masih bersamanya."

Terdengar gemerisik pelan.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disini."

"Mungkin mereka masih bicara, atau mungkin mereka juga sudah pulang," katanya, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat perempuan itu makin panik. "Aku akan kembali ke sana. Jadi jangan beranjak dari tempatmu sebelum aku datang."

Dengan cepat ia kembali menghidupkan mustang-nya dan keluar dari pelataran parkir.

Jantungnya berdentam tak karuan. Sesuatu sedang atau sudah terjadi. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit takut. Ia benar-benar berharap malam ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

Tempat ini kosong, dan mereka tidak bertemu siapapun di koridor, yang tentu saja tidak mengherankan mengingat orang-orang masih berkumpul di aula.

Perempuan itu tidak bicara, hanya berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang lorong yang sempit itu, dan Eimi membuka pintu -yang ia curigai sebagai gudang- melangkah ke samping untuk memberi jalan agar Naruto masuk lebih dulu.

Naruto mengerutkan hidung mencium bau lembab dan kecut, seolah-olah sudah lama tidak ada orang yang masuk ke situ. Tempat itu juga gelap.

Lalu sesuatu yang keras menghantam punggungnya, ia terdorong maju ke ruang yang gelap dan bau itu, terjerebab ke lantainya yang keras dan kasar. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar, berusaha berguling ke samping dan berjuang bangkit berdiri ketika ada pipa logam panjang berdesing melewatinya.

Naruto menggeram saat benda itu mengenai bahunya. Ia berusaha merebut pipa itu, namun Eimi lebih cepat. Pipa itu berdesing lagi, lampu-lampu meledak dalam kepalanya, dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

"Masuklah, tapi jangan katakan apapun pada Hinata. Kita belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Mengatakan hal yang belum jelas hanya akan membuatnya cemas."

Ino mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Dan istirahatlah, kau keliahatan kacau."

"Aku merasa kacau," gumam Ino pelan.

"Semakin memperkuat alasan kau harus segera tidur. Sekarang keluar. Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

Ino mengangguk lagi dan keluar dengan patuh. Saat ia membuka pintu, Shikamaru masih mengawasinya, jadi ia melambai sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa mengunci pintu dan mengeceknya dua kali.

Setelah yakin Ino sudah berada aman dalam rumah, Shikamaru kembali melajukan mustang-nya sambil mengingat tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Naruto dan kemana ia akan memulai.

Saat menjemput Ino tadi, mereka telah menjelajahi seluruh aula dan menanyai beberapa orang. Tapi tak satupun yang tahu dimana Naruto ataupun Eimi. Satu-satunya yang terpikir olehnya adalah mereka berdua sudah pulang. Jadi mereka menghubungi Hinata, yang justru mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Naruto belum pulang.

Ia baru memasuki kawasan pantai saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ada satu pesan yang masuk dan Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tempat ini sebelumnya.

Yah, benar-benar malam yang panjang. Dan Shikamaru benci reuni.

.

.

.

Ada suara yang terdengar. Naruto diam, mendengarkan langkah-langkah berat yang melintas-lintas di dekatnya, terdengar gumaman pelan yang makin jelas.

"Dia disini, milikku. Aku!" Itu suara Eimi, ia menyadari.

Naruto berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dan saat ia bisa melihat, kepalanya terasa berputar sehingga ia menutupnya lagi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali dan mencoba membuaka matanya lagi.

Sekarang lebih baik.

Dan Eimi masih bicara.

Naruto mencoba bergerak dan menyadari ia tangannya terikat di belakang kursi. Dinginnya logam bisa ia rasakan membelenggu pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bukan bawahanmu, tidak lagi, sekarang kita bermain dengan aturanku!" bentak Eimi pada seseorang di telpon. "Dan saat kubilang mati, dia akan mati!" Lalu mematikan ponselnya dengan seringai lebar yang belum pernah ia lihat. Perempuan itu tertawa pelan, sepertinya benar-benar senang, dan saat ia melihat kearah Naruto, ia terlihat tak mungkin bisa lebih senang lagi.

"Ah, sudah bangun?" tanyanya ramah. Ponsel ditangannya dijatuhkan, tapi Eimi kelihatannya sudah tidak mempedulikan benda itu.

"Kita seharusnya bicara, kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi ganjil. "Jadi ayo bicara."

Jari-jarinya menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto lembut. Lalu kemudian tangan itu menjauh, dan sedetik kemudian menghantamnya keras.

Eimi memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga, suara pukulannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aku benar-benar menantikan saat ini," katanya. Seolah apa yang ia lakukan barusan senormal menepuk nyamuk. "Benar-benar ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

Dan ia tertawa. Suaranya lembut mengerikan. Dan saat tawanya reda, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dari dalam tasnya.

Memainkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu di wajah Naruto.

Dan Naruto salah, perempuan itu_ bisa_ lebih senang lagi.

Gerakan Eimi secepat ular, lengannya mengayun ke belakang dan kemudian menghentak pisau dalam genggamannya kuat-kuat ke bahu Naruto.

Ujung pisau Eimi menancap disana, tempat yang sama dengan luka pertama yang membuat bahunya memar. Naruto berusaha menahan rintihan dari bibirnya. Napasnya meledak-ledak, keringat banjir di dahi. Matanya merah dan berair. Sakit yang maha hebat.

"Sakit?" kata itu keluar dari bibir Eimi dengan nada lembut mengejek. "Aku punya yang lebig sakit!"

Eimi lalu memelintir pisaunya. Praktis luka di bahu Naruto semakin menjadi.

Semakin tak tertahankan.

Naruto nyaris berteriak saking sakitnya luka yang dikoyak pisau itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha menahan suaranya. Harga dirinya tidak akan tahan jika ia menjerit seperti bayi.

Eimi menarik pisaunya cepat. Kontan darah segar muncrat dari bahu Naruto. Laki-laki itu limbung. Dan kemudian terdengar tawa Eimi lagi.

Lebih senang.

Lebih nyaring.

Naruto menatap wanita itu dengan napas tersengal, ia melihat sorot ganjil di mata eimi dan ekspresi sinting di wajahnya.

"Kau bajingan," katanya dengan suara parau, ujung pisaunya menyentuh sisi kepala Naruto. "Aku, setiap detik, menyesali bertemu denganmu." Dan ujung pisau itu di tekan. Menusuk kulit wajahnya. Senyuman Eimi makin lebar saat darah mulai mengalir keluar. Dengan sangat perlahan ia menggerakkan pisaunya turun. Mengiris dan mengoyak kulit dibawahnya.

"Ayahku mati gara-gara kau. Kazuya tidak menyukaiku gara-gara kau. Aku sengsara gara-gara kau. Semuanya gara-gara kau!" Teriaknya kasar, dan ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat sedih. "Kenapa kau merebut semuanya? Merebut kesenanganku!" Lalu ia terisak dengan sangat menyedihkan. "Dan kau, setelah semuanya, justru lebih kaya?"

Naruto menggeram pelan, tangannya berusaha memberontak saat wajahnya terasa basah dan mati rasa.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, membenci setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu." Eimi menjauhkan pisaunya, memegangnya dengan lebih mantap, bersiap menusukannya ke jantung lelaki itu. "Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun."

Eimi mengayunkan pisaunya. Untuk sesaat ia bisa merasakan desiran kebahagiaan. Ia menang.

Tapi sebelum benda itu mengenai Naruto, lengan pria itu menahannya dan menelikungnya sehingga pisau itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Eimi terbelalak tidak menyangka. Tapi rasa terkejutnya tak sebanding rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat pria itu membantingnya ke lantai.

Dan Naruto mencengkram lehernya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ia berkelit meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi pria itu lebih kuat.

Eimi tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Tenggorokannya tercekik. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Dalam beberapa detik ia semakin tercekik. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar, dadanya sesak. Ia berusaha memukuli pria itu, namun Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Dan Eimi semakin melemah.

"If you feel life is so hard," ucap Naruto lembut. Semakin menambah tekanan cengkramannya pada leher Eimi. "Then just die already."

Perempuan itu masih meronta dibawahnya. Bibirnya membuka berusaha dan gagal meraup udara dengan rakus. Dengan satu tekanan kuat, ia mencekik perempuan itu. Lengannya tercakar dalam usaha terakhir perempuan itu untuk melawan. Setelah beberapa detik, ia merasakan napas terakhir perempuan itu. Berhembus samar-samar dan cepat. matanya terbelalak, lalu perlahan-lahan meredup. Kosong. Tubuhnya yang masih hangat berhenti bergerak. Nadinya tak lagi berdenyut.

Ia mati.

Dan Naruto mengawasi wajah cantik itu kehilangan warnanya. Pucat dan kaku. Ia masih diam memerhatikan sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan, "Selamat tinggal, Eimi-chan."

.

.

"Aku segera kemari begitu dapat pesanmu," kata Shikamaru tegang. "_You okay_?"

"_Better_," tatapannya masih memperhatikan tubuh Eimi yang mendingin di lantai yang kotor, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru. "Pastikan terlihat seperti kecelakaan"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Dengan dahi berkerut ia mengamati jari Naruto yang tertekuk aneh. "Jarimu patah."

Naruto menunduk dan melihat tangan kirinya. Tidak ada darah yang menetes disana, tapi bukan berarti membuat keadaannya lebih baik. "Tanganku di borgol," katanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja," ujar Shikamaru pasrah. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit," katanya lagi saat Naruto masih berdiri diam. Mengamati dengan ekspresi datar tubuh perempuan yang dulu pernah ia sukai sepenuh hati terbujur kaku. Tergeletak menyedihkan di bawah kakinya. "Akan kuurus semuanya," ucapnya lagi dengan nada membujuk.

Naruto akhirnya menatap padanya, lalu mengangguk.

Shikamaru menunggu sampai Naruto pergi dan tak terlihat lagi sebelum ia mendekati tubuh Eimi dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Ia merasa ada yang salah, tapi sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tidak lagi. Lagipula, ia akan tahu semuanya cepat atau lambat. Hanya masalah waktu.

Selalu seperti itu.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa Eimi," kata Naruto begitu Shikamaru datang mengunjunginya. Lelaki itu berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap keluar. Lukanya telah dirawat dengan baik.

"Terlambat," sahut Shikamaru santai. "Aku sudah melemparnya dari atas jembatan layang. Dia akan sulit ditemukan."

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Bukan," katanya. "Aku ingin kau memeriksa semua hal tentang Eimi. Tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, dan siapa saja yang berada di jangkauan kontaknya.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi bingung, lalu sebuah pemahaman muncul. "Pakaian," bisiknya seolah tersadar. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia merasa seperti bernostalgia saat bertemu Eimi. Perempuan itu tidak berubah dari yang dulu ia ingat. Masih cantik, masih memiliki style pakaian yang bagus yang _seharusnya _tidak lagi dimiliki perempuan itu.

"Dia memakai sutra," lanjutnya, merasa kecolongan. Saat Naruto menyerang ayah Eimi, Shikamaru ingat betul mendengar mereka mengalami kesulitan keuangan tak lama sesudahnya. Dan perempuan itu juga belum menikah.

Jadi bagaimana ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya selama ini? Bagaimana ia bisa membeli barang-barang mewah itu?

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Punya dugaan?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Tidak, kau?"

"Ck, ini merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru tak suka. "Kita punya banyak pesaing dan juga teman yang akan senang menusuk dari belakang. Siapapun bisa jadi tersangka."

"_We have a lot_?"

"_We __**makes **__a lot_."

"_Really_?" tanya Naruto, nyaris terdengar sangat senang. "_How lovely_."

Hanya Naruto, batin Shikamaru pasrah. Hanya Naruto yang bisa begini.

"Katakan pada Ino bereskan kamar di lantai bawah, Hinata akan tidur disana mulai saat ini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shikamaru ragu. Kamar itu tidak pernah digunakan lagi sejak ayahnya menghembuskan napas terakhir disana, terlebih, disana pula ibunya ditemukan bunuh diri.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hinata akan semakin kesulitan naik turun tangga."

"Aku mengerti," Shikamaru memeriksa arlojinya. Jam berkunjung sudah lama berakhir. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," katanya. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya Naruto yang menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca jendela dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Hinata akan senang sekali melihatku begini," sahutnya pelan. "Ia sudah berencana mengebiriku kemarin. Bayangkan perasaannya saat menyaksikan suaminya terbaring tak berdaya."

"Yah, bisa kubayangkan kebahagiaannya," sahut Shikamaru setengah hati. Ia tak sedikitpun bersimpati pada kalimat Naruto yang terlalu didramatisir itu. "Kenapa dia ingin mengebirimu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan dahi berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan Hyuuga sulung itu bisa bertindak kejam.

"_I call her slut."_

Baiklah. Lupakan Shikamaru pernah bertanya.

"Yah, terserah," katanya. "Just carefull not falling to her, She Hyuuga anyway." Dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, kali ini tanpa humor.

Yah benar, jatuh hati pada Hinata. Jika itu terjadi, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Seandainya ia masih punya hati untuk diberikan.

.

.

Hinata mengawasi Ino yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan _pancake_ untuk sarapan mereka, sambil bertanya-tanya apa ia sudah menjadi terlalu paranoid.

Semalam, perempuan itu pulang cepat, atau yang dikiranya pulang terlalu cepat. Ia memang tidak tahu kapan biasanya orang-orang pulang dari acara reuni, jadi saat Ino datang kemari tadi malam, ia berpikir mungkin perempuan itu bosan.

Tapi Ino terlihat tegang.

Ia membersihkan _makeup-_nya, memakai piyama Hinata dan mengajaknya menonton. Dan selama itu, pembicaraan mereka selalu random. Seperti ia ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa bicara. Atau semacam itu.

Dan ia menyadari, Naruto belum pulang. Lelaki itu tidak pernah tidak pulang.

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

Tapi pagi ini perempuan itu kelihatannya normal. Jadi Hinata memutuskan membuang kecemasan yang tak beralasan itu jauh-jauh.

Ketika Hinata menambahkan saus coklat banyak-banyak ke tumpukan _pancake_-nya Ino teringat apa yang di suruh Shikamaru kemarin malam. "Naruto menyuruhku membereskan kamar utama di lantai bawah, dia ingin kau tidur disana mulai sekarang," katanya. "Kupikir dia khawatir kau akan jatuh dari tangga."

Hinata mengangguk sekilas dan mulai menggigit _pancake_-nya. Ia tidak peduli tentang kamar. Karena mau seperti apapun, ini bukan rumahnya, ia hanya menumpang disini.

Ino menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan dugaannya bahwa Naruto kemungkinan akan berbagi kamar dengan Hinata mulai saat ini. Bukan urusannya. Sama sekali bukan urusannya. Meskipun sebenarnya lucu juga memikirkan bahwa ia lebih mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu tidur dengan istrinya sendiri.

Ino butuh kehidupan, batinnya putus asa.

Pintu depan berderit terbuka dan Ino segera melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia mulai takut ada pencuri yang masuk. Hinata menyusul dibelakangnya.

Naruto baru melepas sepatunya saat mereka menghampiri pria itu. Ino jelas tampak lega melihat pria itu, sementara Hinata menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata saat memerhatikan luka di wajah dan perban yang melilit dada dan bahu pria itu. Membayang dibalik kemeja yang di pakainya. Saat Naruto tidak menjawab, ia membuntuti pria itu memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Ino memutuskan akan membuat lebih banyak_ pancake._ "Apa yang terjadi?" ulangnya keras kepala.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tak acuh. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya seorang perempuan yang menganggap akan menyenangkan jika menusuk jantungku. Sama sekali tidak berakhir baik."

Hinata tidak berkomentar lagi, tapi kemudian mendekati Naruto dan membantu lelaki itu melepas kemejanya.

"Jangan berangkat kerja," ucapnya saat melihat perban di tubuh pria itu. Dari yang bisa dilihatnya, lukanya pasti cukup parah. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Naruto masih bisa bersikap biasa dengan luka itu.

"Aku memang tidak berniat bekerja hari ini," gumamnya dan mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri ketika bahunya bergerak.

Hinata meletakkan kemeja itu di keranjang lalu bergerak membuka lemari dan mengambil piyama.

"Ini masih pagi," keluhnya tapi tidak melawan saat Hinata membantunya memakai kemeja piyama itu.

"Tapi kau harus tidur," balas perempuan itu. "Lagipula, piyama lebih mudah dipakai dan dilepaskan."

"Lebih mudah.." gumam Naruto lalu mengangguk setuju. "Lepaskan celanaku."

Dengan patuh Hinata mulai membuka sabuk pinggang lelaki itu. Sedikit bingung kenapa pria itu masih membutuhkan bantuan sementara tangan kanannya tampak tidak apa-apa. Saat sabuk itu terbuka, seolah tersadar, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap laki-laki itu galak. "Sialan."

Lalu berderap keluar kamar dengan wajah merah padam diiringi kekehan pelan Naruto.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ino sedang berpikir ia harus mulai merencanakan kegiatan untuk Hinata. Apa kelas senam ibu hamil terlalu dini untuk usia janin Hinata sekarang? Mungkin ia harus berkonsultasi dulu dengan Sakura (atau siapapun dokter periksanya) waktu check-up sekitar dua minggu lagi.

Ino memasuki lift dan memandang keluar tepat ketika tetangganya menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan ke arahnya, err.. lift. Dia berjalan ke arah lift.

Pria itu memakai pantalon dan kemeja putih, dengan dasi terpasang rapi dan jas disampirkan dipundaknya. Dan Ino bisa melihat pistol hitam yang besar itu tersarung di ikat pinggangnya.

Inilah pertama kalinya Ino melihat pria itu tidak mengenakan pakaian kotor dan lusuh seperti biasanya, dan Ino merasa bingung.

Mengetahui pria itu polisi, dan melihatnya sebagai polisi adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Kenyataan bahwa ia mengenakan pakaian biasa dan bukannya seragam berarti ia bukan petugas patroli, tetapi paling tidak setingkat detektif.

Sesaat Ino memandangi tetangganya itu dengan pikiran kosong, lalu ingatannya mulai kembali.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, Ino tidak berpikir, ia hanya melakukan apa yang muncul secara alami. Dengan cepat ia bergerak ke sisi pintu dan menekan tombol tutup sekuat tenaga.

"Umm..kurasa laki-laki itu ingin naik lift ini juga," kata pria setengah baya disampingnya.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memandang pria itu dengan raut wajah tak berdosa.

"Exactly."

.

.

to be continue.

.

.

author's note:

last time, I'm being bitchy, and I am sorry for that. please forgive me.

dan terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

* '_kemiripannya cuma karakter Naruto yang dark aja kok, tapi itupun udah banyak author yang pakai_.' setuju. saya juga udah bilang ide fanfic saya mainstream. dan tidak keberatan fanfic ini disebut pasaran atau apa. yang membuat saya kesal, kenapa tiap update selalu dibilang; 'mirip marry the night ya,' 'mirip marry the night ya,' selalu, tiap chapter gitu. kekanakan atau ambekan, saya capek. that's it.*

** '_Hinata kan lagi hamil, emang boleh begituan_?' sex untuk ibu hamil memang rawan menyebabkan keguguran, setidaknya **_saat_** janin usia 1-3 bulan. dan karena disini usia kehamilan Hinata 17-18 minggu atau sekitar empat bulan jalan, rasanya aman-aman aja. asal bukan BDSM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling for you?**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typos, belum di edit.**

**dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview.**

**love you!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7. Attack!**

.

.

Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang yang workaholic, bahkan ketika ia tidak seharusnya bekerja.

Dan lelaki itu seperti tidak membutuhkan banyak tidur.

Mungkin itu sebabnya meskipun ia tidak berangkat ke kantor, Naruto bisa tahan mendekam di ruang kerjanya seharian.

Saat seperti itu, Hinata lebih sering menonton film-film lama, atau melihat berita di televisi. Ia membaca empat atau lima buku dalam seminggu. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai suka menyulam.

Hinata kadang menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat hasil sulamannya yang lebih sering tidak jelas bentuknya apa. Tapi ia masih belajar, dan sedikit-sedikit, mulai makin mahir.

Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, Naruto masih mengurung diri di ruangannya, Hinata melanjutkan mencoba merajut sepatu bayi dan Ino sibuk melihat-lihat brosur tentang senam untuk ibu hamil, yoga, meditasi dan menghipnotis diri sendiri yang ia pikir akan berguna untuk Hinata.

Yah, itu perhatian yang cukup berlebihan sebenarnya.

Untuk apa ibu hamil perlu menghipnotis diri sendiri?

Tepat saat jam makan siang, bel pintu berdering. Ino meletakkan pembatas buku di halaman yang sedang dibacanya dan bangkit dari sofa.

Ia mengintip melalui lubang pintu, lalu setelah tahu siapa yang membunyikan bel, ia melangkah mundur untuk membukanya.

"Hey, Naruto ada?"

"Ya, masih mengerjakan entah apa di ruang kerjanya," sahut Ino sambil mempersilakan Shikamaru masuk. "Sebenarnya kami sedang menunggu sushi, apa kau melihat pengantarnya dalam perjalanan kemari?"

Shikamaru berdecak, dengan nada menegur ia berkata, "Kau dibayar sebagai pengurus rumah, dan yang kau kerjakan adalah memesan makanan?"

"Bukan salahku aku tidak bisa buat sushi," tukas Ino membela diri. "Lagipula, orang yang memperkerjakanku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jadi sana, aku sibuk. Banyak kerjaan."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi bingung saat dilihatnya Ino duduk di tengah majalah dan buku yang berserakan lalu mulai membaca.

Yang begitu sibuk? Ia jadi ingin tahu lemburnya kayak gimana?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia segera menuju lantai atas setelah mengangguk sopan pada Hinata.

Naruto sedang memeriksa sesuatu di layar komputernya ketika Shikamaru masuk.

"Sibuk?" sapanya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ya." Naruto meliriknya sekilas dari balik monitor. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah dapat alamatnya."

""Rumahnya sudah digeledah?"

"Secara resmi, belum," ujar Shikamaru. "Kita tidak punya surat ijin atau alasan kuat untuk mengajukan surat itu."

"Dan secara tidak resmi?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya besok."

"Kau yang pergi?"

"Wajahku pasaran. Ada setidaknya satu atau dua orang di kepolisian yang memiliki bentuk rahang dan rambut gelap, aku bisa menggunakan itu," jelas Shikamaru yakin. "Tapi kurasa kau harus hati-hati. Aku sudah mengecek ponsel perempuan itu. Di kontak masuk hanya ada beberapa nomor, kebanyakan malah sudah tidak aktif."

"Dan yang terakhir menghubunginya?"

"Mayat hidup."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tapi tidak berkomentar apapun, jadi Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Nomor yang digunakan adalah nomor lama dengan kode wilayah di luar Tokyo. Setelah diselidiki, pemilik nomor itu sudah lama mati karena kecelakaan dan ponselnya dikabarkan rusak akibat peristiwa itu."

"Jadi jika pemiliknya sudah mati.."

Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan. "Ada yang menggunakannya, karena meskipun pemiliknya sudah meninggal, tagihan ponsel itu masih di bayar sampai sekarang. Aku masih menyelidiki tagihan-tagihan itu, tapi…"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ini tidak akan mudah," komentarnya. "Ku harap Eimi punya sesuatu untuk kita."

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu, dan kepala Ino melongok dari celahnya.

"Sushi-nya sudah datang," katanya lalu buru-buru menutup pintu. Shikamaru menatap kepergiannya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kurasa, aku akan merestuimu untuk memecatnya."

Naruto mendengus.

"Yah, salah satu agenda favoritku, memecat Ino." Naruto men-_shut down_ komputernya, lalu berdiri. Dengan _gesture_ sederhana, ia mengajak Shikamaru keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Sayangnya, Hinata sudah terlanjur menyukainya."

Ya, tentu saja, batin Shikamaru. Saat kau terikat dengan seseorang, hal-hal yang biasanya tidak normal akan terasa masuk akal, terutama saat kau ingin menyenangkan hatinya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak punya harapan.

.

.

Hinata sedang membuka wadah wasabi ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru bergabung dengan mereka.

Ia agak sedikit kaget saat Shikamaru duduk di salah satu kursi mengingat ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu ikut makan siang. Biasanya, ia akan berusaha pergi secepat mungkin seperti saat pernikahan dan reuni dulu.

Aneh.

Ino datang dengan empat cangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul dan membaginya ke masing-masing orang.

Hinata baru akan mencampurkan wasabi dan kecap asin ke mangkuk kecil di sampingnya saat Naruto merebut mangkuk itu.

"Kebanyakan."

"Aku suka pedas," tukas Hinata galak sambil berusaha mengambil mangkuk itu lagi.

"Anakku tidak."

"Dia juga suka," sahut Hinata keras kepala. "Kalau tidak, ia akan keluar dari perutku. Sekarang kembalikan!"

"Coba katakan," komentar Shikamaru penasaran pada pasangan di seberangnya. "Pernahkah sehari saja kalian tidak bertengkar?"

"Hari-hari saat tidak ada dia," balas Hinata. "Dan dia yang mulai!"

Naruto berdecak. "Jika aku tidak tahu dengan baik, aku akan menyangka kau sedang PMS."

"Kau tidak mungkin tahu soal PMS," kata Hinata ketus dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Mangkuk wasabinya tidak berhasil ia dapat.

"Sayang, satu-satunya ahli PMS di dunia ini adalah laki-laki, itu sebabnya laki-laki sangat bagus dalam berperang. Mereka sudah mempelajari cara kabur dan bersembunyi di rumah."

Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk, ada tuna yang menyangkut tenggorokannya. Naruto vs ibu hamil sama dengan ide buruk.

Buruk!

Ino yang rupanya berpikiran sama, keadaannya tak lebih baik karena ia tersedak teh panas.

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Kenapa PMS disebut PMS?"

"Jangan berani-berani," ancam Hinata. "Hanya perempuan yang boleh bercanda soal PMS."

"Karena.."

Shikamaru memundurkan kursinya sedikit, siap kabur dan sembunyi.

Ino yang sekarang sudah lebih tenang berdehem keras. "Hentikan. Hinata benar, jangan bercanda soal itu."

Naruto mengeluh pelan. "Padahal itu bagian terbaiknya."

"Kalau kau teruskan, aku akan mengebirimu," gumam Hinata yang disalah-artikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kupikir itu untuk benda."

Hinata yang masih emosi mengernyit bingung. Perlu beberapa detik untuk membuatnya mengerti ucapan lelaki itu. "Itu menebari, bukan mengebiri."

"Oh." Kelegaan tampak jelas di wajah Shikamaru. "Tadi aku sempat bingung bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu pada Naruto."

"Perlu dua orang," sahut Hinata. "Masing-masing pegang satu kaki."

Shikamaru tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Ino cekikikan di balik tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Dan Naruto, yang paling kejam diantara mereka, tertawa lepas.

"Masing-masing satu kaki," ulangnya dengan suara tercekik, lalu terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa yang lucu dari kalimatnya barusan.

Naruto menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, mencoba mengendalikan diri sebelum menjawab, matanya masih berair.

"Itu," katanya dengan bijaksana. "Perlu perenungan untuk menjelaskannya."

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Masih pagi saat ia akhirnya sampai disini.

Shikamaru menatap bangunan di depannya dengan terkesan.

Ternyata selama ini Eimi tinggal di bangunan yang belum direnovasi. Jadi wajar jika kecil, kusam dan muram adalah tiga kata yang benar-benar menggambarkan tempat ini.

Saat Shikamaru sampai, ia disambut langsung oleh 'manajer' yang sudah ia hubungi sebelumnya. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai petugas kepolisian dengan surat penggeledahan, ia mendapat perlakuan yang cukup _cooperatif_.

Tapi Shikamaru punya kecurigaan perempuan tua kurus bertampang tikus itu tidak menyukainya.

Itu jelas sekali. Dia terus-terusan mendelik padanya!

Saat Shikamaru masuk ke dalam, ia lebih terkesan lagi.

Cat dinding di koridor sudah mengelupas disana-sini, dinding atapnya berjamur dan karpet yang melapisi lantai sudah usang dan aus. Restorasi bangunan ini pun tidak termasuk lift, jadi mereka harus naik tangga untuk sampai di apartemen di lantai tiga.

"Dan Eimi memakai sutra," gumamnya takjub.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat wanita tua itu menatapnya curiga.

"Umm, tidak," sahutnya sambil menggaruk pipi asal-asalan. "Hanya sedang bicara sendiri."

Perempuan tua itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan sikap mencemooh, tapi setelah beberapa detik ia membiarkannya dan kembali menyeret lututnya yang lemah berjalan.

Sebenarnya, mereka hanya naik tangga satu atau dua lantai. Tapi untuk orang yang sudah udzur, tampaknya hal itu merupakan cobaan tersendiri.

Kasihan…

Dari posisinya saat ini, Shikamaru bisa mendengar napas perempuan manula itu terengah-engah. Setiap tarikan napas terdengar seperti itu adalah napas terakhirnya. Semakin lama, badannya semakin merunduk. Jelas sekali tampak kelelahan.

Dan kelihatannya ia bisa mati saat itu juga.

Barulah ketika mereka sampai di kamar bernomor 29, wanita itu berhenti. Tangannya yang gemetar menarik kumpulan kunci dari saku sweater tuanya dan mulai mencoba kunci-kunci kecil itu satu per satu.

Shikamaru menggosok dahinya jengkel. Sudah pasti ini akan memakan waktu.

Lima menit..menjadi sepuluh menit. Lalu dua puluh..

"Nah ini dia," katanya, lalu mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar.

Untuk sejenak Shikamaru berdiri diambang pintu dan memperhatikan wanita tua itu menduluinya melintasi ruangan dan menyibakkan tirai tipis. Cahaya matahari menerobos melewati jendela kotor itu. Sinarnya yang sedikit terhalang masih cukup untuk bisa membuatnya melihat keadaan kamar dengan lebih jelas.

Tak ada yang mencolok.

Kamar ini sepertinya hanyalah ruangan persegi yang cukup luas, tanpa ada penghalang antara tempat tidur, ruang tamu dan dapur. Singkatnya, ini seperti kamar tidur yang diisi kulkas dan kursi.

"Apa Eimi punya teman atau kenalan yang sering berkunjung?" tanyanya, dalam hati berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluh saat ia menyusul masuk ke dalam.

Wanita tua itu mendelik. "Mana kutahu?!" serunya sewot. Dengan susah payah, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang ringkih di tepi tempat tidur. "Aku manajer bukan pengasuh," jelasnya. "Sekarang bereskan urusanmu, tapi jangan ambil apa-apa. Aku tidak mau dapat masalah gara-gara kau!"

Shikamaru mendengus. Dengan standar itu ia bisa menjadi manajer, tempat ini beruntung masih bisa berdiri.

Dan ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling kamar.

Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, Eimi ternyata tidak terlalu…apik. Tempat tidur berantakan, sampah berserakan di lantai, dan saat pintu terbuka tadi, ia yakin melihat sesuatu yang kecil dan hitam melintas cepat ke bawah tempat tidur.

Dengan memakai sarung tangan dari karet, ia mulai memeriksa. Dimulai dari rak-rak, lemari pakaian dan akhirnya meja rias.

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat botol kecil dari kaca di samping tempat tidur berisi pil-pil yang tinggal setengah.

Haldol, diresepkan oleh dokter Kurenai Yuuhi dari rumah sakit pemerintah.

Ia mencari lagi, tapi setelah lima belas menit, pemeriksaannya hanya menghasilkan sekeranjang pakaian yang belum di cuci, berkaleng-kaleng sup jagung yang tersusun rapi di lemari, dan tumpukan Koran-koran bekas di pojokan. Benda-benda yang tidak terlalu mengungkapkan kepribadian pemiliknya.

Ia kembali ke tempat dimana manajer tua itu masih duduk dengan santai. Tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat foto yang dibingkai dari ukiran perak di dekat jendela.

Ia mengambil foto itu lalu mengamatinya.

Shikamaru tahu, jepretan foto ini hanyalah satu saat dalam hidup yang diabadikan dalam selembar kertas, menampilkan perempuan muda yang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan sorot mata yang berseri-seri dan penuh tawa. Dan dengan ekspresi itulah orang-orang akan mengingatnya. Ia sedang merangkul ayahnya yang juga tengah tersenyum. Di belakang mereka, langit cerah bertemu dengan laut yang berwarna biru turkuois.

Benar.

Ada masa dimana ia benar-benar lupa bahwa Eimi adalah Eimi. Seorang gadis muda yang bahagia.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkainya. Tepian foto itu sudah usang dan tak ada satupun kalimat yang ditulis di belakangnya.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat, ia segera mengembalikan foto itu ke bingkainya dan meletakkannya kembali di tepi jendela, lalu menoleh pada perempuan tua yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya."

Wanita tua itu tidak menanggapi ucapannya yang sopan, tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan. Mereka pergi dari kamar itu segera setelah ia menutup tirai lagi dan yakin kamar telah dikunci, lalu mengantar Shikamaru sampai ke depan.

Sepanjang koridor, mereka tidak bicara apapun. Hanya berjalan berdampingan. Perempuan itu masih sibuk mengatur napas yang membuatnya cepat uring-uringan, sementara Shikamaru memang tidak mau berbasa-basi. Terlalu merepotkan.

Saat ia sudah berada di pintu depan, Shikamaru bermaksud akan mengatakan salam perpisahan lagi ketika ia berbalik dan pintu terbanting di depan hidungnya.

Yah, Shikamaru salah. Manajer manula itu bukan tidak menyukainya, ia membencinya.

.

.

Dengan matanya yang mulai rabun, perempuan tua itu mengamati dari balik jendela ketika Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan masuk ke mobil yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Ia menunggu sampai lelaki itu melaju pergi sebelum cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang tengah.

Suaminya yang tak berguna dan pengangguran itu masih sibuk menonton pertandingan bola di televisi dengan volume yang memekakkan telinga. Hanya itu kerjaannya setiap hari; makan, nonton, tidur, nonton, ke toilet, lalu nonton lagi.

Benar-benar tidak berguna.

Kalau saja ia tiga puluh tahun lebih muda, sudah dari dulu ia akan mengganti suaminya itu. Sayang nasibnya tidak bagus. Ia sudah tua, keriput dan rabun. Tak akan ada lagi yang mau dengannya.

Tapi meskipun sudah tua, bukan berarti ia tidak butuh makan.

"Kecilkan suaranya! Aku mau menelepon!" teriaknya diantara keriuhan suara televisi. Perlu beberapa teriakan lagi -dan satu atau dua ancaman- sebelum akhirnya suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

Baiklah.

Sekarang, setelah yakin tidak akan ada gangguan lagi, perempuan itu merogoh sakunya. Mencari kertas lusuh yang ia sumpalkan dengan terburu-buru minggu lalu karena tak ingin suaminya tahu tentang ini. Saat ia menemukannya, dirapikannya kertas itu dan mulai menekan angka yang tertulis di sana.

Teleponnya di angkat setelah dering ketiga.

"Ya?"

"Anda menyuruh saya menelepon kalau ada yang datang mencari Eimi. Yah, ada yang datang, polisi. Dan dia memeriksa kamar selama beberapa menit. Tapi dia baru saja pergi."

"Apa dia mengambil sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya yakin, meskipun dalam hati ia meragukannya. Polisi suka mengambil barang-barang. Dan jika menolak, mereka akan bilang; 'untuk keperluan penyelidikan' dan kita bisa kena masalah kalau tidak mau menurut. Ia curiga polisi tadi pun mengambil sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya, tapi ia terlalu bersemangat menghubungi lelaki ini untuk peduli.

Lagipula, satu dua barang yang hilang apa masalahnya?

Laki-laki itu bicara lagi, dan ia mengulangi semua yang terjadi barusan, kemudian menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan ketepatan pegawai yang baru direkrut.

"Ia tidak banyak bertanya, hanya melihat-lihat. Tidak lama. Beberapa menit. Lalu pergi."

Setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan, ia merasa dadanya membusung senang ketika orang itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjanji akan mengiriminya 'bingkisan kecil'.

Yah bukan sesuatu yang akan ia tolak mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Eimi ternyata gila. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dan dianggap sebagai orang yang berbahaya.

Meskipun tidak disebutkan alasannya dengan jelas tapi rupanya polisi sedang mengawasinya. Masih belum diketahui sampai sejauh mana mereka akan bertindak, namun kelakuan polisi memang mudah ditebak. Mereka akan mengambil sikap waspada pada orang gila meskipun si gila tidak melakukan apapun.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa lelaki ini -yang mengaku sebagai kerabat Eimi- minta diberitahu secepatnya jika ada yang mengendus-endus tempat dimana Eimi tinggal. Untuk mencegah timbulnya lebih banyak kerusakan, katanya. Keluarga besarnya sudah mendapat rasa malu saat penyakit Eimi ketahuan, mereka tidak akan tahan jika ada yang kembali ikut campur dan menyebar-luaskan penyakit Eimi itu ke semua orang.

Lelaki baik, pikirnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Terlebih saat ia teringat akan ada tambahan uang di saldo rekeningnya.

Orang gila pun ternyata bermanfaat.

.

.

Shikamaru mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia sampai di rumah sakit pusat setelah lewat tengah hari dan baru diberitahu Kurenai Yuuhi sudah dipindah-tugaskan ke Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Pusat.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Shikamaru untuk akhirnya bertemu dengan dokter itu.

Dokter Kurenai ternyata seorang perempuan berusia akhir dua puluhan berambut hitam, matanya merah dengan wajah pucat. Kemejanya sedikit kusut dibalik jas putih yang kedodoran. Dan ia psikiater Eimi sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu dibebaskan dan menjalani pengobatan dibawah pengawasan psikiater lain.

"Aku ingat Eimi," kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum sayang. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan santai di halaman belakang. "Dia salah satu pasien yang tidak terlalu merepotkan. Sedikit pendiam, tapi tidak merepotkan."

"Apa alasan ia dirawat disini?"

"Keputusan pengadilan," sahutnya. "Ia menyerang dan memotong kemaluan atasannya dengan gunting. Karena perbuatannya itu ia dihukum kurungan penjara selama dua puluh tahun, namun baru dua hari tinggal ditahanan, banyak keluhan yang muncul mengenai perilakunya."

Di sekeliling mereka, para pasien berbaju abu-abu muda berkeliaran kesana-kemari dengan ekspresi ganjil. Sesekali Kurenai akan menyapa seorang pasien, bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu diantara mereka sebentar atau bertegur sapa dengan rekan kerjanya.

Lalu kemudian ia berhenti di depan taman bunga kecil yang terawat baik, tatapannya dengan sedih menyapu kumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka. Orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Eimi Yoshikawa tidak pernah masuk golongan ini," komentarnya. "Ia hanya mengalami depresi, tapi logikanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi pengadilan punya ahli jiwa yang langsung didatangkan dari pusat, dan mereka memutuskan Eimi harus dirawat disini." Ia menggeleng sedih. "Itulah yang kita dapat dari pengadilan."

"Mereka punya bukti."

"Ya, tentu saja mereka punya," tukasnya jengkel. "Tapi aku, aku melihat orangnya langsung, berbicara dengannya. Saat mereka melihat Eimi, mereka melihatnya sebagai orang gila yang berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak. Aku melihat pribadi yang rapuh dan butuh pertolongan."

"Benar," ujar Shikamaru tak yakin. "Jadi dia tidak berbahaya?"

"Dia bisa berbahaya," jawab Kurenai dengan hati-hati. "Saat tinggal disini, Eimi sudah dua kali histeris karena belum mampu beradaptasi. Kadang ia juga mengalami delusi. Tapi selama tidak ada perilaku yang mengganggu zona amannya, seperti pendekatan agresif, aku bisa mengatakan Eimi hanyalah gadis biasa seperti orang kebanyakan. Penyerangan yang ia lakukan pada atasannya hanyalah bentuk perlindungan diri. Seperti tameng."

"Dia berdelusi.?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sering. Dalam kasus Eimi, delusinya seperti… angan-angan, dan ia tahu hal itu. Itulah yang terjadi. Delusinya adalah tameng. Dan tamenglah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup. Membuatnya 'normal'. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah berusaha menyingkirkan tameng itu."

"Kapan ia dibolehkan keluar dari sini?"

Wanita itu mendesah lelah. "Beberapa bulan lalu," katanya. "Dia dibebaskan bertentangan dengan pertimbanganku," aku Kurenai dengan berat hati. "Meskipun aku merasa ia bisa berfungsi dengan baik dalam masyarakat, tapi emosi Eimi masih belum stabil. Ia belum siap."

"Dan jika ada, katakanlah, pengaruh dari luar. Seseorang yang menjadi panutannya, yang memberinya saran.."

"Ia akan dengan mudah terpengaruh," ujarnya pasti. "Eimi bisa membedakan benar dan salah. Tapi tak jarang ia benci kepalanya."

"Dan jika itu terjadi?"

"Maka seperti yang kubilang tadi, ia bisa _menjadi_ berbahaya."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Pertanyaannya memang sudah terjawab, tapi jawaban-jawaban itu malah memicu lebih banyak pertanyaan lain.

Kelihatannya ia akan mulai lembur lagi.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku, dokter."

"Terimakasih kembali," balas kurenai dengan hangat.

Saat ia mengantar Shikamaru ke pintu gerbang di mana mustang-nya di parkir tak jauh dari sana, ia berbalik dan bertanya, "Tadi kau bilang apa jabatanmu di kepolisian?"

"Aku tidak bilang," sahut Shikamaru santai. "Tapi jika ini penting, aku petugas uji coba dari wilayah Kyoto."

"Di kepolisian ada petugas uji coba?"

"Ya, kebijakan ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan mutu pelayanan kami pada masyarakat, dan sudah direncanakan lima tahun lalu tapi baru dilaksanakan pada tahun ini," jelas Shikamaru dengan lancar. "Sayangnya hanya beberapa wilayah yang baru mencoba. Salah satunya Kyoto. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, saya dipindah-tugaskan untuk membantu di wilayah Tokyo."

"Ah, aku mengerti," katanya. "Dan di satuan mana kau bergabung?"

Errr…

.

.

.

Petugas uji coba..

Darimana ide konyol itu muncul? Kalau yang dihadapinya polisi asli dan bukannya Kurenai, Shikamaru sudah pasti dihukum pancung.

Jantungnya masih berdebar saat mengingat kebohongan kecilnya itu.

Ia berharap tidak mendapat masalah karena ini.

Lalu Shikamaru ingat ekspresi tidak puas Kurenai tadi, dan mulai membenturkan kepalanya pada kemudi lagi.

Ini tidak bagus, kebohongan perlu dilatih.

Tak mau lama-lama merasa tertekan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di jok dan mencoba rileks.

Saat ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, tapi meskipun panas matahari tak lagi menyengat kepalanya, langit musim panas masih seterang pagi tadi. Dan ia masih harus mampir ke penitipan hewan peliharaan untuk mengambil kucingnya tercinta, Kyuubi.

Kucing berbulu oranye itu hadiah dari Naruto saat Shikamaru membeli rumah pertamanya. Meskipun ia mencoba membuat perbuatannya terlihat tulus, Shikamaru tahu Naruto hanya tidak mau memelihara kucing galak itu lagi. Yang memang wajar. Karena ia pun sebenarnya keberatan. Tak terhitung berapa kali kucing itu berhasil menancapkan cakarnya ke wajah, lengan bahkan kaki Shikamaru.

Dan ia sangat suka menghancurkan sofa.

Sudah empat kali Shikamaru menemukan sofanya tercabik-cabik dengan mengenaskan.

Ia mempertimbangkan untuk menitipkan kucing sialan itu lebih lama di tempat penitipan namun memutuskan ia butuh teman. Lagipula, biaya perawatan di penitipan lumayan mahal.

Saat baru mencapai jalan tol, ia melirik kaca spionnya sekilas dan mengernyit. Di belakangnya, ada satu BMW yang sempat ia lihat sebelum pergi ke tempat Eimi. Mobil itu juga dilihatnya parkir tak jauh dari LPP.

Mungkinkah?

Tapi sejak kapan Shikamaru punya penggemar?

Pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan kemudi dan pindah jalur kiri. Kemudian segera mengangkat kakinya dari pedal gas, memperlambat laju mustang-nya sampai kecepatan delapan puluh, lalu tujuh puluh hingga akhirnya enam puluh lima kilometer per jam.

Di bawah batas kecepatan yang diijinkan, beberapa kendaraan membunyikan klakson keras-keras sebelum akhirnya menyalipnya -beberapa bahkan sempat memaki Shikamaru-, namun mobil mencurigakan itu memilih tetap menjaga jarak. Kemungkinan besar si pengemudi tidak mau plat kendaraannya terlihat.

Tidak mau buang waktu lebih lama, Shikamaru menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat, tubuhnya terlonjak membentur jok akibat gerakan yang mendadak itu. Lalu ia melesat cepat dan hampir menabrak bumper kendaraan di depannya. Beruntung refleksnya cukup bisa diandalkan.

Tak kurang dari lima menit kemudian, ia sudah kembali ke jalur awal dan menyalip beberapa kendaraan.

Namun ia belum aman.

Bangunan-bangunan, deretan siluet pepohonan dan semak penghias jalan melintas dengan cepat. Tapi tak sedetikpun Shikamaru mencoba memperlambat lajunya, mustang itu meliuk-liuk menyalip kendaraan lain di depannya dengan cekatan. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada polisi lalu lintas yang mencegatnya malam ini.

Saat akhirnya ia keluar dari jalan tol, Shikamaru menikung tajam di belokan dengan gerakan yang akan membuat Ino ngeri. Dan kemudian ia berdoa; semoga ingatannya benar.

Dari kaca spionnya, ia masih bisa melihat penguntitnya menyelip diantara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Mempertahankan jarak aman diantara mereka.

Ya. Ia bisa memanfaatkan itu.

Dari tempatnya, bunyi sirene datang dari arah belakang. Bergerak melewati kendaraan-kendaraan yang menepi. Lampu merah itu berkedip-kedip tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Oh sial. Polisi lalu lintas. Shikamaru tahu, berhenti atau terus jalan, ia tetap akan menghadapi masalah.

Jadi, ia tidak peduli.

Di tekannya pedal gas kuat-kuat dan mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Tujuannya sudah dekat.

Hanya dalam jarak beberapa kilometer, ia bisa mendengar lonceng kedatangan kereta yang akan melintas dan palang merah itu sudah mulai di turunkan.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi.

Ia menyalip dua mobil yang mulai melambat dan mendengar klakson bercampur sirene menjerit-jerit dibelakangnya.

Dan Shikamaru menerjang.

Atap mustangnya terbentur palang. Kereta berada disisi kepalanya. Dan sebelum ia dapat bereaksi, jalanan beraspal menghantamnya. Benturannya yang keras nyaris membuat lidahnya tergigit.

Yeah!

Ia menoleh ke belakang, lorong-lorong kereta masih melintas-lintas. Tidak ada polisi. Tidak ada BMW. Dan ia tahu, butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi si penguntit dan polisi untuk bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Dengan hati yang lebih ringan, Shikamaru kembali menginjak pedal gas dan mulai kebut-kebutan lagi.

.

.

Karena ada yang menempati tempat parkir di depan rumahnya, ia terpaksa memarkir mobilnya setengah blok dari situ.

Langit sudah gelap, dan ia lapar.

Shikamaru harus mengganti plat _mustang_-nya dulu, lalu berhenti di beberapa tempat sampai ia yakin tidak ada yang membuntutinya sebelum kemudian mampir ke tempat penitipan hewan.

Ia meringis saat mengingat sambutan yang ia terima. Kyuubi sepertinya terkena sindrom pramenstruasi, ia menggeram saat melihat Shikamaru dan dengan bengis mencoba menampar wajah lelaki itu dengan cakarnya.

Tapi… Kyuubi jantan, kan?

Mungkin sebaiknya ia periksa.

Shikamaru lalu membuka kandang tempat kyuubi 'beristirahat', membiarkannya keluar. Ia sedikit meringis ngeri saat cakar kucing itu menancap sangat dalam di jok yang dilapisi kulit berkualitas tinggi. Dan dengan panik menyambar binatang itu.

Hatinya mencelos, pelapis kulit itu sudah berlubang.

Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa Shikamaru sangat sulit jadi orang kaya; hewan peliharaan.

Kucing kecil itu, tahu sudah dekat dari rumah, menggeliat mencoba membebaskan diri.

Shikamaru mendesah pasrah. Tapi sebelum ia menurunkan kucing itu, ia mengangkatnya sedikit.

Jantan.

Mungkin sikap gampang ngamuk Kyuubi karena dia sudah akil balig dan sedang dalam masa siap kawin. Tahu, kan. Kucing jantan punya kecenderungan bunuh diri jika tidak kawin dengan betina di musim kawin.

Kasian Kyuubi. Shikamaru berjanji akan mengurungnya mulai saat ini.

Kucing itu mulai mencoba mencakarnya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Tanpa beban, Shikamaru melempar kucing itu ke jalan. Begitu bebas, kyuubi dengan tangkas mendarat dengan ke empat kakinya. Mendesis galak pada Shikamaru, lalu dengan angkuh menapakan telapak-telapaknya yang mungil dan berbulu di trotoar.

Shikamaru mendengus, ia berbalik ke jok belakang untuk mengambil tas dan jasnya sebelum kemudian mengikuti jejak Kyuubi.

Malam ini tidak sehangat malam-malam sebelumnya, udara terasa lebih sejuk. Mungkin karena saat ini sudah awal musim gugur.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia suka musim gugur.

Saat ini pepohonan masih rimbun dan hijau. Tapi tak lama lagi, daun-daun pepohonan itu akan mulai berganti warna menjadi kemerahan atau kuning emas. Lalu berguguran seperti kumpulan kelopak bunga saat pernikahan. Ia suka saat daun-daun yang gugur itu berderak dibawah kakinya ketika di injak. Suka saat dedaunan jatuh diatas kepalanya ketika ia berbaring di tanah.

Ia suka suasananya.

Dan musim gugur juga waktu ternyaman untuk tidur.

Pikirannya masih berkutat di dedaunan saat entakan ledakan itu menghantamnya bagai tangan raksasa dan mendorongnya hingga terpental ke jalan beraspal. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya api yang menjilat tubuhnya. Perih dari lecet di kulit. Dan keributan yang terjadi setelahnya.

Dibalik rahang yang terkatup rapat, Shikamaru menggertakkan gigi.

Seseorang akan mendapat balasan.

.

.

Naruto terbangun saat hari masih gelap. Ponselnya -ponsel sialannya- berdering nyaring terus-menerus di meja samping tempat tidur.

Dengan mata masih mengantuk, ia meraba-raba mencari benda sialan itu. Setelah ponsel itu ada digenggamannya, Naruto kembali meringkuk ke bawah bantal. Sambil mengayunkan ponsel ke telinga ia bergumam, "hm?"

"Ini aku," sapa seseorang di seberang sana. Suara yang sangat ia kenal itu membuatnya benar-benar terjaga. "Shikamaru menginap di rumah sakit. Seseorang meledakkan rumahnya."

Naruto duduk tegak , rasa dingin merayapi tubuhnya. "Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Gegar otak ringan dan memar-memar. Ia bisa diperbolehkan pulang satu atau dua hari lagi," jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto, lalu menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan salam. Diliriknya jam, dan menggerutu pelan. Jam lima pagi, mustahil untuk kembali tidur.

Menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berpikir; Apapun yang sudah dilakukan atau ditemukan Shikamaru, itu membuat seseorang cemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mandi dan gosok gigi, ia bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Hinata ternyata sudah ada di sana. Poci teh sudah diletakkan diatas api yang menyala, roti sedang dipanggang, dan ia sedang sibuk melakukan…sesuatu.

Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan memperhatikan perempuan itu bekerja.

Hinata ternyata sedang memarut keju ke dalam mangkuk kecil sampai wadah tersebut terisi setengahnya. Tapi kemudian ia berubah pikiran dan mulai memenuhi mangkuk itu sampai penuh.

"Waspada obesitas," komentar Naruto. Suaranya yang tidak disangka membuat perempuan itu nyaris meloncat kaget. Sambil memekik ia membalikkan badan. Gerakan yang salah. Mangkuk di dekatnya terjatuh karena tersenggol siku Hinata.

"Sialan!" teriaknya kesal. "Jangan mengendap-endap di belakangku!"

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Aku sudah berdiri disini selama lima menit penuh," katanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Buat suara," perintah Hinata. "Mana kutahu kau ada disana kalau diam begitu."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya.

Bagaimana seseorang yang berdiri diam membuat suara saat bicara saja ia membuatnya kaget?

"Lagipula," kata Hinata melanjutkan. "Kau tidak biasanya bangun pagi."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Seseorang meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali," katanya dengan nada datar. "Shikamaru masuk rumah sakit."

Hinata merasa napasnya tercekat. Ya, Tuhan, batinnya ngeri. Shikamaru? Padahal baru kemarin siang mereka makan siang bersama dan sekarang..

Ia menatap Naruto cemas.

Hinata memang tidak terlalu mengenal Shikamaru, tapi ia tahu lelaki itu adalah salah satu orang terdekat Naruto. Dan mengingat dimana Shikamaru sekarang, wajar jika ia merasa cemas.

Naruto membuka lemari dapur, mengambil gelas, lalu menuang air langsung dari keran. Ia meneguk habis airnya dengan cepat.

Hinata menghampiri lelaki itu dan dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengannya. "Ia akan baik-baik saja," katanya lembut.

"Hm?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Oh. Tentu Shikamaru akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami luka ringan dan sedikit lecet," jelasnya. "Yang kukahawatirkan adalah biaya perbaikannya."

Biaya…perbaikan?

Baiklah, sekarang Hinata yang bingung. Bukannya seharusnya perawatan?

"Dulu, Shikamaru pernah mencoba meloncat dari lantai empat rumah sakit karena tidak mau di tangani oleh dokter yang memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih saat harus operasi usus buntu," kata Naruto santai. "Dia berhasil memecahkan kaca tapi keburu ketahuan sebelum bisa loncat. Dan biaya ganti ruginya mahal sekali," keluhnya. "Lalu sekarang Shikamaru harus menginap dua hari. Di lantai empat."

Ya, itu memang ironi diatas ironi, batin Hinata. Lalu bertanya dengan penasaran, "Kenapa dia takut sarung tangan putih?"

"Bukan takut," bantah Naruto dengan sabar. "Saat operasi, para dokter tidak boleh memakai warna putih atau merah. Shikamaru tahu. Jadi saat melihat sarung tangan putih itu, dia jadi…"

"Aku mengerti," ujar Hinata. Itu detail yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Naruto menyeringai.

"Yah, itu sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia tahu dokter itu hanya petugas jaga yang disuruh memeriksa denyut nadinya."

Hinata ikut tersenyum.

Aneh. Ini bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dibuat candaan. Tapi melihat Naruto berdiri disana. Terlihat santai dan tanpa beban, ia merasa..nyaman.

Lucu juga ia bisa merasa begitu setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Mengabaikan pikiran itu, Hinata lalu mengambil wajan dan menuang sedikit minyak. Ia berencana memasak sedikit cemilan sebelum Ino datang dan mulai meributkan tentang kalori.

.

.

"Kita harus membeli sesuatu yang kuning," usul Ino saat mereka masuk ke toko bunga keluarganya. Saat diberitahu mengenai Shikamaru, Ino segera mengusulkan untuk menjenguk lelaki itu dan menyeret mereka membeli sesuatu sebagai hantaran; bunga.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berkunjung. Dan sejauh ini, ia tak bisa berhenti merasa kagum.

Ino selalu bilang tempat mereka kecil dan sederhana, tapi yang Hinata lihat justru sebaliknya. Tempat ini penuh! Ada banyak jenis bunga yang di pajang. Berbagai kriteria dan macam-macam bunga yang telah dirangkai memenuhi seisi toko. Tak diragukan lagi, Hinata menyukai tempat ini.

"Kuning warna pemakaman," kata Naruto. "Beli mawar merah saja."

"Mawar merah melambangkan cinta dan hasrat," tukas Ino gemas. "Lagipula ini untuk Shikamaru, kita tidak ingin mengiriminya pesan ambigu."

"Aku cinta Shikamaru," kata Naruto keras kepala. "Jadi bawakan dia mawar merah."

Ino menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak. Kita hanya mau menjenguknya, bukan mengikrarkan cinta sejati padanya! Jadi pilih sesuatu yang kuning!"

Sementara itu, Hinata masih anteng melihat-lihat bunga yang memenuhi rak, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh perdebatan yang terjadi didekatnya. Beberapa diantara bunga-bunga itu ia kenali dengan baik, tapi beberapa lagi baru pertama kali ia lihat. Kalau saja ada papan namanya…

"Hinata," panggil Ino. "Menurutmu kuning bagus, kan?"

Naruto dengan terang-terangan memutar matanya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Pertanyaan langsung," balas Ino.

Hinata berpikir ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kuning seperti apa yang dimaksud, tapi memilih untuk tidak membahasnya. "Kupikir salah satu buket bunga ini cukup bagus."

Ino mengangguk tak sabar. "Ya, memang bagus, tapi itu untuk dekorasi rumah." Ia menghela napas. "Biar aku yang urus bunganya, kalian pergi saja duluan," katanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. "Dan jika Shikamaru mati, cepat hubungi aku. Kurasa masih sempat kalau membeli aster sekarang."

Hinata mengernyit, tapi Naruto sudah menariknya keluar dari situ sebelum ia bisa bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka memasuki lobi rumah sakit tempat Shikamaru dirawat dan segera memasuki lift.

Rumah sakit, sepanjang pengetahuan Hinata, selalu ramai hampir setiap menit terutama di jam besuk. Dan ia lupa ini hari senin. Hari senin selalu merupakan hari tersibuk. Di dalam kotak besi itupun keadaan tidak lebih baik. Orang-orang masuk dan keluar di setiap lantai. Kadang perorangan, dan kadang bergerombol. Dan orang-orang itu biasanya merangsek masuk ke dalam dengan paksa. Hinata mungkin sudah terdorong ke belakang jika saja Naruto tidak memeganginya.

Di lantai empat, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bawah siku Hinata lalu membimbing wanita itu keluar. Di sini tak seramai lobi, tapi beberapa orang kelihatan sibuk kesana-kemari. Sambil berusaha tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaan lelaki di sampingnya, Hinata berjalan dalam diam, melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia merasa dirinya luar biasa karena bisa bersikap setenang itu.

Tapi rupanya ia sedang sial.

Kendali diri Hinata sedikit goyah ketika ia mendapati dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Haruno Sakura.

Rasa terkejut karena bertemu dengan perempuan yang kemarin sempat menghinanya membuatnya nyaris tak berkutik. Makin lama, keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi perasaan was-was. Jika mereka sendirian seperti kemarin, ia merasa tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi jika Kiba benar tentang Naruto, maka ini akan menjadi lebih rumit dari yang bisa ia hadapi.

Dan kelihatannya Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tertegun selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bisa menguasai diri dan mengalihkan pandangan pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Naruto," sapanya. "Menjenguk Shikamaru?"

"Ya, Aku dapat kabar tadi pagi." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum. Tangannya masih memegang siku Hinata sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdiri dengan enggan di samping lelaki itu.

"Aku juga," sahut Sakura. Lalu cepat-cepat mengoreksi. "Maksudku, aku tak sengaja melihat rekam medisnya saat akan menemui direktur rumah sakit ini. Baru saja aku menengoknya. Dia tidur sepanjang hari."

"Khas Shikamaru."

"Yah, itu memang ciri khas-nya." Lalu ekspresinya berubah serius. "Apa kau tahu rumahnya hancur lebur?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Katanya beberapa polisi datang tadi pagi," kata Sakura dengan cemas. "Mereka menanyai Shikamaru selama hampir dua jam."

"Pekerjaan rutin" sahut Naruto. "Kuharap pihak asuransi mengganti kerugiannya."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu," katanya sambil tersenyum geli. "Bisa gawat kalau mereka tidak mau membantu. Ingat saat kelas lima dulu? Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa kasihan pada Tanaka-sensei."

Dan dari sana percakapan bergulir makin jauh.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dengan seksama. Dan merasa sedikit kecewa. Tadinya, setelah mendengar tentang Naruto dan Sakura dari Kiba, ia berharap menyaksikan sesuatu saat keduanya bertemu. Tapi sampai sejauh ini, sikap mereka berdua biasa-biasa saja.

Kelihatannya Hinata saja yang terlalu banyak nonton dorama.

Dengan tidak sabar ia menunggu sampai percakapan ini selesai.

Saat itulah Ino datang dengan buket bunga besar. Berjalan terseok-seok dengan pandangan terhalang bunga. Ketika melihatnya, Hinata tahu Naruto mengernyit melihat bunga yang didominasi warna kuning itu.

"Aku datang secepat mungkin," katanya begitu sampai di tempat mereka. "Shikamaru belum mati, kan?"

"Dia tidur." Sakura yang menjawabnya, dan seolah tersadar, Ino menurunkan buket bunga di pelukannya sedikit.

"Hai, Sakura," sapanya kaku.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, tapi suasananya tak seakrab saat mereka bertemu dulu. Dan Hinata memperhatikan bahwa Ino sangat sering tidak menatap temannya.

Ada masalah disana, pikir Hinata. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi. Namun memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Ino memang baik, tapi ia ragu perempuan itu akan senang melihatnya ikut campur dalam pertengkaran dua sahabat itu. Mereka sudah punya cukup masalah tanpa perlu tambahan darinya.

Sakura pamit tak lama kemudian. Dan Hinata punya kecurigaan kuat perempuan itu berusaha keras menghindarinya.

Biasanya hal seperti ini tidak akan mengganggunya.

Hanya saja, hari ini bukan biasanya.

Tapi Sakura benar mengenai satu hal; Shikamaru sedang tidur. Dan kelihatannya nyenyak sekali.

"Shika!" panggil Ino dengan nyaring. "Berani-beraninya kamu tidur saat aku datang menjenguk!"

Shikamaru merespon dengan membalikkan badan. Masih dalam kondisi terlelap.

Merasa diabaikan secara terang-terangan, Ino menendang lelaki itu.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian datang menjenguk?" tanya Shikamaru tidak ikhlas. Ada luka baru di dahinya.

"Kami segera datang begitu dapat kabar," sahut Ino ceria. "Dan lihat! kami juga membawa bunga untukmu. Aku yang pilih," lanjutnya bangga.

"Terimakasih," kata lelaki itu pelan. "Bunga yang bagus, cocok untuk pemakaman Kyuubi."

Naruto menyeringai, ia melirik Ino dengan penuh kemenangan. Ekspresinya dengan jelas mengatakan, "Apa kubilang?"

Ino bersidekap dan memberengut. Jelas merasa tersinggung.

"Kyuubi?" tanya Hinata

"Kucing peliharaan Shikamaru," jelas Naruto. "Ia terpanggang di rumah yang meledak itu.

Oh. Itu mengerikan. Membayangkan tubuh kecil itu hangus saja sudah membuat perut melilit.

Mau tak mau Hinata merasa kasihan pada Shikamaru. Lelaki itu kelihatannya sayang pada peliharaannya. Itupun jika bunga untuk pemakaman bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Dia pasti kucing yang sangat manis," komentar Hinata dengan sepenuh hati.

Shikamaru mendengus. Manis tidak pernah bersanding dengan Kyuubi. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi di relung hatinya yang terdalam, ia tahu Kyuubi tidak seburuk itu.

"Dia kucing perusak," gumamnya dengan nada sedih. Bayangan kucing itu tampak jelas, berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka akan tiba hari dimana ia merasa kehilangan kucing itu. Lalu ingatannya beralih ke sofa-sofa yang sering kali menjadi pelampiasan amukan Kyuubi.

Baiklah, tidak terlalu merasa kehilangan.

"Apa kalian akan disini seharian?" tanya Shikamaru. "Pasien ini perlu istirahat."

Bibir Ino mencibir. "Kau sudah tidur seharian, tidur tambahan hanya akan membuatmu lebih dekat ke hibernasi!"

"Itu bagus."

Ino mendengus jengkel. Tapi ia tak berkomentar lagi. Sementara, Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka mengangguk.

"Kurasa Shikamaru memang butuh istirahat." Ia memeriksa jam tangannya. "Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Benarkah?" Ino merogoh ponsel di celananya dan mengernyit. Benar. Sudah hampir tengah hari. Ia lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Mau kami bawakan sesuatu besok?" tanyanya. Ia tahu dari pengalaman makanan rumah sakit bisa sangat tidak enak.

"Sup ikan pedas dan bubur jamur," kata Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk dan keluar, Hinata menyusul perempuan itu setelah mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh pada Shikamaru. Naruto memilih tinggal.

"Seseorang tahu," katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ada yang tahu."

"Apa kau mendapat sesuatu dari Eimi?"

"Aku justru tidak menemukan sesuatu yang seharuskan kutemukan," kata Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Saat aku ke tempat Eimi," lanjutnya. "Pakaian dan segala macam sampah berada di tempat yang tepat. Anehnya, tak ada satupun kuitansi, catatan atau surat tagihan yang kutemukan. Dan aku punya penguntit."

Naruto mendengus. "Baik untukmu."

"Yeah, dia pengendara andal," kata Shikamaru singkat. "Kurasa aku akan mulai latihan tembak lagi."

"Ya, itu juga bagus," sahut lelaki di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa yang polisi katakan tentang rumahmu?"

"Kebocoran gas," jawabnya. "Aku lupa mematikan kompor."

"_Bullshit_."

"Benar."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Shikamaru membenarkan letak selimutnya dan setelah beberapa detik merenung ia berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang kutahu yang membuat orang-orang ini cemas."

"Ya," sahut Naruto. Ia pun sempat terpikir begitu. "Atau, mereka tahu aku sangat bergantung padamu."

"Dan aku yang bergantung padamu," gumam Shikamaru. "Jika ini yang mereka sebut mengancam, kehidupan kita akan menjadi sangat suram."

Mata mereka bertemu, berpandangan, dan Shikamaru melihat bahwa pikiran yang mendadak timbul di kepala mereka berdua sama.

Oh sial.

"Kurasa aku mau tidur sekarang."

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Angel sin**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini terlalu damai untuk diusik.

Terlalu jelita.

Terlalu cantik.

Angin bertiup pelan, menggasak dedaunan, memainkan helaian-helaian rambut. Membuai. Mengantarkan rasa romantis yang muram.

Anak-anak kecil berlari riang, saling berkejaran di sisi jalan. Berpesta dalam keceriaan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Sungguh. Kedamaian itu bukan perkara rumit.

Seharusnya begitu…

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pikiran semrawut.

Dari sekian skenario paling tidak beruntung yang bisa dipikirkannya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini bisa terjadi. Makan siang dengan…Ia melirik pada orang-orang yang berbagi meja dengannya, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu mulai mengeluh dalam hati. Lagi.

"Jadi," ujar Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. "Kalian menikah."

Dan lucunya, meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan_ casual_, Hinata masih merasa itu sebuah pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan.

Dan ya, jika berada di posisinya, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Diliriknya Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Benar, tanpa keraguan.

"Kami bahkan tidak menerima undangan," keluh Sakura. "Padahal kami kan temanmu."

"Yang lain juga tidak," timpal Naruto tenang.

"Jadi bukan hanya kami."

"Bukan."

Dan mereka kembali makan dalam suasana hening yang kikuk.

Oh, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?

_Well_…Sederhananya, semua ini berawal dari sebuah ketidak-beruntungan Ino yang jatuh dari tangga saat ingin menghindari tetangganya. Kakinya terkilir karena itu. Hinata tidak mempertanyakan kebenaran fakta ini karena ia tahu tetangga brengsek memang membuat hidup serasa di neraka.

Tapi di lain pihak, Naruto merasa berhak membawanya pergi makan siang selama Ino cuti. Yang membawa mereka bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata sempat curiga ada unsur kesengajaan disini, tapi memilih mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka makananmu?"

Hinata mengangkat kepala dan menyadari perhatian semua orang sedang tertuju padanya.

"Maaf?"

"Kau makan sedikit sekali," sahut Naruto memperhatikan dan Hinata bisa merasakan ketidaksukaan lelaki itu. Ia melirik ke arah di piringnya yang memang hampir tidak tersentuh.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar," katanya lalu memandang Naruto. "Aku…kurasa aku perlu ke belakang sebentar," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan serbetnya ke samping dan buru-buru mendorong kursinya ke belakang.

Mungkin ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan, tapi makan dengan suasana canggung seperti itu membuat perutnya tidak nyaman.

Baru saat ia berada dalam toilet dan bisa sedikit lebih tenang, ia menyadari sesuatu selama makan siang itu. Hinata memang tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kedua pasangan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura, entah kenapa terasa saling menjaga jarak.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Sasuke langsing dan berpenampilan menarik, khas pengusaha muda yang sukses. Dan jika rumor tentang mereka benar, maka pernikahan tampaknya kelanjutan yang wajar. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak merasakan kemesraan dari pasangan yang terjalin selama bertahun-tahun.

Saat datang tadi, Sasuke tidak menggandeng tangan Sakura atau berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan perempuan itu. Dan Hinata memperhatikan bahwa Sakura sangat sering tidak menatap kekasihnya.

Ada masalah disana.

Menggeleng pelan, ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Bukan urusannya. Ia harus berhenti mencampuri urusan orang, batinnya gemas.

Pintu toilet terbuka, Hinata menatap dari balik cermin dan mengamati Sakura yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Ya."

Ia ber-hum pelan sambil meletakkan tasnya di pinggir wastafel.

"Jadi," ucap Sakura sambil memeriksa lipstiknya. "Aku tidak melihatmu melakukan pemeriksaan lagi." Hinata mengangguk kaku. "Karena pertemuan terakhir kita?"

"Ya."

"Masih marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menganggak bahu. "Aku hanya tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu." Lalu dengan nada dibuat menyesal ia menambahkan. "Tapi sepertinya Naruto belum menemukan dokter pengganti, jadi untuk saat ini, kita terjebak satu sama lain."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Kurasa."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat sampai kemudian Sakura berkata, "Jadwalku penuh sampai seminggu ke depan, pastikan kau-"

"Aku tidak akan datang," sela Hinata cepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan datang," ulangnya lagi. "Kita sama-sama tidak nyaman dan kurasa itu alasan yang cukup untuk tidak menemuimu."

"Begitu? Apa Naruto tahu?"

"_He will_."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu minggu depan," sahutnya tenang. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terang-terangan merasa curiga.

"Naruto mempercayaiku," kata Sakura seolah-olah itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan pada sembarang orang."

"Aku mengerti," balas Hinata. Tentu ia sangat paham. Naruto dan kepercayaan sangat sulit disandingkan. Hanya sedikit orang yang dipercaya lelaki itu. Itu juga alasan yang membuat pergaulan Hinata terbatas. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari perempuan ini membuatnya kesal. "Jika ini membuatmu lebih baik, hidupku tidak didikte olehnya." Lalu dengan getir menambahkan. "Dan kau."

Untuk sesaat, Sakura terperangah. Dari caranya menatap Hinata, ia seolah-olah baru pertama kali melihat perempuan itu.

"Kau itu tidak tahu apapun, ya?" ucapnya takjub.

"Maaf?"

Sakura mendengus, dan Hinata -untuk kesekian kali- merasa tersinggung.

"Apa kau tahu yang orang-orang bilang tentangmu?" tanyanya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berkata lagi dengan kalimat yang seolah sudah dihapalkannya di luar kepala. "Putri sulung Hiasi Hyuuga, yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan, hamil di luar nikah. Diusir dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak lagi dianggap anak oleh Hiashi. Ya, yang itu. Benar-benar memalukan."

Sakura lalu mengangkat satu alisnya dengan gaya menantang.

"Katakan, kalau Naruto tidak menikahimu, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya. "Kupastikan keadaanmu tidak akan sebagus ini. Jadi tolong lebih tahu diri."

Berusaha keras menunjukkan sikap tak acuh yang sama sekali tidak dirasakannya, Hinata menatap perempuan itu dan berkata, "Apa kau mengguruiku?"

"Mungkin," sahutnya dan menambahkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata di sana. "Aku tidak peduli padamu, tapi aku peduli pada anak dalam perutmu seperti Naruto. Dan sama seperti Naruto, tidak ada yang peduli pendapatmu. Jadi dengarkan apa yang ia katakan dan bersikaplah sedikit berterimakasih."

Ia menunggu sampai mendengar pintu di tutup sebelum menghapus ekspresi tenang dari wajahnya. Rasa kesal dan tidak percaya menyiram benaknya dan secara refleks membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin.

"Tidak tahu apapun?" bisik Hinata muak. Apa yang perempuan itu tahu sampai berani… Oh ya tuhan, ini menyebalkan.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa mencekik leher seseorang masuk kategori kriminal? Sambil agak meringis Hinata harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak mau tahu. Tapi prospek menghajar Sakura sampai mati terasa menyenangkan.

Mungkin ada buku peraturan yang melarang dan memperbolehkan kekerasan dalam semua kondisi? Ia harus mencoba mencarinya untuk inspirasi sebelum praktek.

Dan dari mana pikiran itu berasal?

Merasa kesal dan marah, Hinata keluar dari bilik kecil itu dan hampir menabrak seseorang saat akan kembali ke mejanya.

"Maaf aku-"

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Kiba."

"Ya, aku," sahutnya hangat. "Tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu di sini dan…" Pandangannya meneliti perempuan itu dengan cermat. "Eum…kau…agak gemukan ya."

Hinata meringis. "Aku banyak makan." Untuk dua orang, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Bagus untukmu," balas Kiba sungguh-sungguh. "Perempuan kurus itu merepotkan," keluhnya sambil melirik ke bagian dalam restaurant, jelas sedang mengacu pada seseorang. "Hanya mau pesan salad. Tidak mau yang lain. Terlalu berlemak, katanya. Yah, aku tidak peduli. Tapi dia mulai aneh saat aku makan daging panggang dan sup tulang. Bilang aku kanibal atau semacamnya." Ia tampak merenung sebentar sebelum menyimpulkan. "Dia tidak normal."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

Mereka bicara lagi selama beberapa saat dan dia merasa senang bisa bicara dengan seseorang di luar lingkup pergaulan Naruto.

Bicara dengan orang seperti Kiba membuatnya rileks, karena pria itu tidak membuat Hinata merasa harus memikirkan ucapannya dulu sebelum merespon. Ia tidak harus menjaga ucapannya, tidak harus berhati-hati. Dan memang sulit bersikap formal pada seseorang seperti Kiba. Seseorang yang hangat dan santai.

Dia benar-benar lupa tentang 'teman' makan siangnya dan Naruto sampai ia merasa seseorang menaruh tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Hinata," sapanya hangat lalu menyapa Kiba dengan sopan. Tapi yang membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman adalah kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang kelihatannya hampir menandingi senyuman hangat Kiba yang membuatnya tidak berbahaya dan mudah di dekati.

Untungnya, Hinata sudah cukup lama tinggal dengan pria itu sehingga ia tahu Naruto tidak seperti apa yang terlihat. Bahkan Hinata cukup yakin pria itu sedang tidak senang. Hatinya sedikit mencelos. 'Tidak senang' selalu menggambarkan suasana hati Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

Diliriknya Kiba, dan merasa heran saat temannya itu kelihatannya cukup terguncang. Pastinya bukan karena Naruto, kan? Mereka sudah saling tahu dan…oh, tentu saja karena Naruto. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Merasa bersalah tidak menceritakan semuanya lebih cepat pada pria itu.

"Ku-kurasa kita harus kembali," kata Hinata menyarankan. Dengan begitu, ia berharap bisa menjauhkan Kiba agar tidak berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Naruto. Pria itu sedang marah, dan ia tidak ingin teman baiknya menjadi pelampiasan. "Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menunggu, kan?" lanjutnya, mengabaikan Kiba yang sekarang terlihat _shock_ mendengar nama kedua orang itu.

Mereka akan bicara banyak saat bertemu lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar." Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada Kiba. "Inuzuka-san.."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga, eum, harus kembali ke mejaku." Lelaki itu menatap Hinata. "Kita harus mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan," komentarnya. Lalu ekspresinya terlihat senang dan bersemangat. "Dan Shino. Kita harus mengajaknya juga. Bagaimana kalau besok? Kita bisa bertemu di-"

"_She can't," _sela Naruto cepat. Nada suaranya kasar dan tajam. "Ya, kan, Hinata?"

Tidak mempercayai suaranya, Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum. Sedikit lebih tulus sekarang.

Kiba mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Kalau begitu, mungkin lain kali?" tanyanya penuh harap yang kembali disela Naruto.

"Mungkin." Ia meletakkan tangannya di lengan perempuan itu dan -secara harfiah- menyeretnya pergi.

Tapi sebelum pergi, Hinata sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba. Cengkraman di lengannya makin kuat saat ia melakukan itu.

Tidak mau sampai terseret, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan bertemu Kiba," katanya memulai. Pegangan Naruto pada lengannya membuat langkah Hinata melambat dan perempuan itu terpaksa menyamakan langkah santai lelaki itu. "Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu."

"Aku tahu."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Ia tidak yakin Naruto jujur. Ia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi memutuskan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat saat mereka sudah berada di bagian dalam restoran. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat 'tamu' mereka. "Sasuke dan Sakura…"

"Pergi."

"Oh." Ia diam sejenak. "Bukan karena aku, kan?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Sasuke ada rapat dalam dua puluh menit, dan Sakura harus kembali ke klinik, yang mengingatkanku, kau belum menemuinya akhir-akhir ini."

Hinata mengernyitkan hidungnya tak suka. "Karena aku tidak mau."

Naruto tidak bertanya lagi. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Salah satu sikap _gentlemen_ yang masih membuat Hinata terkejut. Dan dengan sedikit terlambat ia menyadari mereka duduk di meja yang berbeda.

Pelayan restoran memilih saat itu untuk membagikan menu yang tidak ia butuhkan, karena lagi-lagi, Naruto yang memilih. Kelihatannya dia tidak mempercayai kemampuan Hinata dalam memilih makanan. Itu, atau ia hanya tidak suka melihat Hinata makan udang beku dan tiram mentah -menu pertama yang ia pilih.

"Tapi kita baru saja makan," protesnya dengan cemberut. "Aku tidak mau makin gendut."

Naruto mendengus. "Salah._ Aku_ yang baru saja makan." Lalu mulai memesan.

Hinata memperhatikan -saat memesan makanan, lagi- Naruto terlihat lebih santai. Beberapa saat lalu, lelaki itu kelihatan menahan diri. Serius dan sopan seperti biasa, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga terasa menjaga jarak. Mungkin makan bersama Sasuke dan Sakura mempengaruhi suasana hatinya sebanyak yang Hinata rasakan.

"Dan… kenapa aku makan ikan kukus?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk pada piring yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan restoran. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Naruto baru saja memesan ikan yang besar sekali untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara pria itu hanya minum secangkir kopi.

"Tidak suka?"

"Aku suka," sahutnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau aku alergi?"

"Kau alergi?"

"Tidak."

"Benci ikan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu makan."

Tidak mau membuat lelaki itu lebih kesal, Hinata menusuk ikan itu dengan sumpit dan mulai makan.

"Ini enak," komentar Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. "Bagus."

"Tapi aku lebih suka memesan makananku sendiri," katanya lagi.

"Dan apa," tanya lelaki itu lembut. "Yang akan kau pesan?"

"Tiram," balasnya sambil merenung. "Kelihatannya enak."

"Itu mentah."

"Segar."

"Tetap saja mentah."

"Tapi enak."

Naruto mengusap mukanya. "Kita tidak akan makan di sini lagi," gumamnya pelan.

Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum.

Makan siang berdua dengan Naruto ternyata tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Ada ketegangan dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Untuk saat ini. Ia sudah mendapat kontrak kerja baru, di tempat baru dan siap untuk pindah dalam sebulan ke depan. Hal ini juga merupakan salah satu dari rencana yang ia buat ketika memutuskan bicara dengan Sasuke.

Ia butuh sebuah akhir untuk memulai sebuah awal.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. "Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. Ia sedikit ragu, tapi tetap berniat mengkonfrontir pria itu. "Beberapa kurasa. Ya."

"Termasuk perempuan itu?"

Dahinya sedikit mengernyit bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Yang jadi istri Naruto," katanya. Ekspresinya masih sama datarnya seperti biasa saat kemudian berkata, "Dia membuatmu tidak senang."

Sakura meringis. "Benar. Dia membuatku tidak nyaman," akunya. "Dengan semua rumor yang kudengar, dan sikapnya yang cuek, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Maksudku, dia bahkan tidak menyadari perhatian Naruto!"

Sasuke ber-hn pelan. Ia tidak membantah atau menampik kalimatnya, dan Sakura kembali merasa kecewa. Bertahun-tahun. Dan pria ini masih sama datarnya seperti saat pertama bertemu. Itu juga yang membuatnya memutuskan ini. Ia bosan dengan keadaan mereka. Bosan dengan interaksi yang…seadanya.

"Aku tidak membenci Hinata," Kata Sakura lagi. "Tapi melihatnya serba tidak tahu membuatku kesal." Ia berdecak pelan. "Aku iri padanya."

Lelaki itu menoleh sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan. "Aku… selama bertahun-tahun, selalu tahu aku menyukaimu. Sejak sekolah dasar, sejak pertama bertemu, selalu menyukaimu." Ia menatapnya dengan canggung. "Selama bertahun-tahun juga aku selalu tahu apa yang bisa kuberikan dan kudapat dari hubungan ini. Selalu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kemuraman meliputi wajahnya. "Tapi hubungan ini…apa masih layak dipertahankan?" tanyanya sambil mengawasi pria itu, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Ia ingin, untuk sekali saja, pria itu mau membuka diri padanya. Ia ingin mengerti dirinya.

Tapi ia kembali harus merasa kecewa.

Wajah lelaki itu kaku, membuatnya kesulitan membaca ekspresinya. Sakura mendesah.

"Aku pikir, sudah saatnya kita tidak saling bertemu lagi."

Pria itu tidak berkata apapun sampai ia menghentikan kendaraannya tidak jauh dari halaman rumah sakit.

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya dan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian katanya, "Ini maumu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia hampir menangis, dan sedang berusaha bersikap tidak peduli. "Ya."

Sasuke mengangguk. dan Sakura menyadari bahwa itu jawabannya. Ia tidak keberatan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak keberatan melepas Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. Ia sudah melakukannya. Bicara dengan Sasuke dan memperjelas hubungan mereka.

Sakura hanya tidak siap dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto selalu merasa setiap senja selalu indah. Selalu luar biasa. Di ufuk barat matahari mulai terbenam. Sisa sinarnya menyelinap di balik badai awan, membekas di langit, menciptakan bias warna yang menakjubkan.

Ia mengamati senja yang luar biasa itu di balik kaca kamar hotel. Terus memperhatikan sampai langit yang berwarna merah muda memudar menjadi kelabu.

"Yuuki-kun," Panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Naruto menoleh. "Kemari," ajak perempuan itu manja sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan tak sabar.

Ia mungkin sudah mabuk, pikirnya. Beberapa pemabuk memang bisa sangat tidak sopan. Memaksa dan menuntut. Membuatnya jijik.

Perempuan itu -yang merasa diabaikan- cemberut. Tangannya meraih ke meja samping dan meneguk minumannya banyak-banyak. Mungkin ini gelasnya yang keempat atau kelima sejak mereka meninggalkan pub.

Setelah gelasnya kosong, perempuan itu menyeringai senang. Ia mencoba meletakkan gelasnya, namun gagal. Gelas itu hancur berantakan ketika ia menjatuhkannya. Perempuan itu mengamati pecahan kaca dengan penuh minat. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak penting.

Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan ke arah Naruto. Pandangannya tak fokus. Jujur saja, keadaannya terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi sepertinya alkohol membuat perempuan itu berpikir ia dalam penampilan terbaiknya, dan mulai meracaukan kalimat tak jelas.

Naruto mendengus.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai perempuan itu bisa menyentuhnya saat tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan mencengkram dadanya lalu jatuh tersungkur.

Ia berusaha berlutut, tapi terjatuh lagi. wajahnya kian pucat. Napasnya terengah dan terdengar tidak wajar. ia menggeliat. menjerit dengan napas tercekik.

"To-tolong.." Ia terbatuk, tangannya memegang leher dengan protektif. "A-aku…tolong.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih pria itu.

Naruto berbalik.

Langit sudah lebih gelap sekarang. Beberapa bintang kecil terlihat berkelap-kelip. Disusul yang lain tak lama kemudian. Seperti berlian yang bertaburan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa mendengar tubuh itu mendarat di lantai dengan suara keras. Diikuti rontaan dan bisikan lirih napas terakhir.

Ia kematian memang selalu menakutkan, terutama jika hal itu datang secara tidak terduga.

Baru saat tidak terdengar apapun lagi, Naruto mau menatap perempuan itu lagi.

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mengetuk sekali dan melihat seseorang tergolek di lantai. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu setelah beberapa detik, mengangkat bahu.

"Empat jam dua puluh delapan menit," komentarnya. "Apa tidak terlalu lama?"

Naruto tersenyum agak jahat. "Tidak."

"Baiklah," kata lelaki itu. Sedikit tidak peduli. Ia pikir, racun yang memakan waktu lama bereaksi terlalu beresiko. Dan sedikit tidak manusiawi. Tapi selama bukan dia yang keracunan, ia bisa sedikit bertenggang rasa. "Mau pergi makan malam."

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Tidak kali ini."

"Oh?"

"Aku harus belanja," jelasnya dengan nada datar. "Hinata mau kaki sapi."

Shikamaru menatapnya tak yakin. Kaki sapi? Untuk apa?

Berusaha mempertahankan raut mukanya tetap tenang, ia mengangguk. Tapi memilih tidak berkomentar. Dalam pikirannya, Naruto yang aneh tidak berbeda dengan orang waras.

Dan apa yang lebih baik dari kewarasan?

.

.

.

Di hari minggu pagi, Hinata duduk di sebuah kafe, memandangi segelas susu yang dipesankan untuknya. Ia tidak mengatakan keberatan, tapi wajahnya menggambarkan rasa tidak suka.

"Aku merasa tersinggung," kata Hinata menyuarakan masalahnya.

Kiba yang duduk di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Susu bagus untukmu." Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau menikah dengannya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga."

"Dan dia tidak keberatan kita bertemu?" tanyanya curiga. "Karena terakhir kali melihatnya, dia seperti ingin menata ulang wajahku."

"Eum…itu…" Hinata mulai bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Dia tidak tahu," kata Kiba menyadari dengan ngeri. Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak nyaman, mulai merasa bersalah. Semua ini idenya. Dan ia akan benar-benar menyesal jika temannya ini mendapat masalah.

Bukan berarti Ino -atau siapapun yang dipilih Naruto untuk bersosialisasi dengannya- mengerikan. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi bersama orang asing berbeda dengan saat bersama teman-temanmu.

Ino, Shikamaru, bahkan Sakura, cukup baik untuknya. Tapi mereka kadang membuatnya merasa tidak aman. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, Hinata masih menganggap mereka orang asing. Orang-orang yang sengaja dipilih.

Tak jarang ia berpikir, seandainya ia bukan istri Naruto, apa mereka masih mau bicara dengannya? Dan Hinata punya dugaan kuat jawabannya adalah tidak.

Di sisi lain, Kiba adalah temannya. Seseorang yang ada di dekatnya karena dirinya.

Jadi saat mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu lagi seminggu kemudian, Hinata tanpa ragu mengajak Kiba menemuinya untuk makan siang dengan Shino. Hanya mereka bertiga. Seperti dulu.

Dan di sana, ia menceritakan semuanya. Kehamilan, Takumi, rumah…semua yang bisa ia ceritakan.

Tapi sekarang, Hinata mulai cemas.

"Naruto sedang di kantor, ia tidak akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Dan Ino berjanji akan tutup mulut," katanya mencoba mencari alasan. "Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Mungkin," sahut Kiba terdengar tak yakin. Shino yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Resiko ketahuannya cukup besar. Kenapa? Karena kita berada di tempat umum. Dan sangat dekat dengan jendela." Tunjuknya pada orang-orang yang melintas dari balik kaca. "Kita harus cari tempat yang lebih tersembunyi dari ini."

"Atau, Hinata bisa minta ijin pada suaminya," imbuh Kiba. Hinata meringis.

"Aku tidak yakin itu ide bagus, Kiba."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena Naruto tidak menyukaimu," jawabnya makin tak enak hati. Shino mengangguk lagi, "Bisa dimengerti."

Kiba menggerutu.

"Ini tidak adil. Kami temanmu. Tentunya dia suka mengundang temannya ke rumah, kan? Dia tidak punya hak melarangmu bertemu kami."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, kembali mengingat-ingat tentang kesehariannya. Lalu dengan kecewa menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak pernah mengundang temannya mampir."

"Tidak?" seru Kiba kaget. "Sama sekali?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kupikir, Naruto orang yang sangat mementingkan privasi," katanya setengah merenung. "Selain Shikamaru dan Ino, tidak ada lagi yang datang ke rumah."

"Hanya mereka berdua?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Mhmm. Ino datang karena dia pengurus rumah dan baru pulang saat Naruto kembali dari kantor. Sementara Shikamaru… ia rekan kerjanya, kurasa."

"Dengan kata lain, dia menahanmu." Kiba menyimpulkan.

"Tidak, aku-"

"Dia tidak membiarkanmu keluar rumah," sela Kiba tajam. "Dan jika pun kau keluar rumah, kau hanya pergi ke tempat-tempat dengan orang-orang yang ia setujui." Jari-jarinya bergemeretak di atas meja. "Tapi kenapa?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya tidak yakin. Ia juga tidak tahu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan tindakan Naruto. Ia tinggal di rumah itu karena tidak punya tempat lain. Semua makanan dan pakaian yang didapat, dirasakannya sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Jadi kenapa sekarang ia merasa tidak enak.

Dan Hinata masih belum mengatakan kemungkinan lelaki itu akan mendepaknya setelah ia melahirkan.

Itu detail lain yang tidak ingin dipikirkan Hinata.

"Itu tidak penting," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Hinata, mengetahui motivasi seseorang melakukan sesuatu selalu penting," balas Kiba. "Hal itu membuat kita tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya."

"Kiba benar." Shino menyetujui. "Mengetahui alasan Naruto akan membuat kita lebih mengerti lelaki itu."

"Mungkin," sahut Hinata lelah. Tapi mungkin juga tidak, bisiknya dalam hati.

Perhatiannya teralih saat seseorang -yang duduk beberapa meja dari tempat mereka- melambai padanya. Hinata mengeluh.

"Aku harus pergi," pamitnya penuh sesal. Shino yang melirik ke arah yang sama bertanya pelan. "Siapa?"

"Itu Ino," jawabnya tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa dia baru selesai belanja."

"Dia tidak bawa belanjaan," gumam Kiba, juga memperhatikan perempuan yang masih tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ino biasa menaruh belanjaannya di taksi." Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap keduanya dengan canggung. "Eum..bye?"

Kiba mendengus. "_Seriuosly_?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku payah saat pamitan," akunya.

"Kami tahu."

"Yah, kalau begitu sampai nanti?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Sampai nanti."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ino menggandeng lengannya saat meninggalkan kafe.

"Temanmu kelihatannya baik," komentarnya tulus. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Senang perempuan itu menganggap teman-temannya oke. Ia juga memperhatikan, setelah kakinya terkilir, Ino mulai jarang memakai hak tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau jatuh lagi kalau lari." Begitu alasannya saat Hinata menanyakan keabsenan benda itu. Yang kalau dipikir-pikir agak kurang logis. Menurutnya, kalau hanya untuk menghindar, dibandingkan mengganti tipe sepatu, lebih baik pindah tempat tinggal ,kan? Ia mulai penasaran pada tetangga Ino itu.

"Jadi kenapa bertemu diam-diam?" tanya Ino lagi. Hinata sedikit menurunkan bahunya murung.

"Naruto tidak suka mereka."

Ino mulai tertarik. "Tidak suka?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak yakin tentang alasannya, tapi kalau bicara tentang Naruto, Hinata menduga ini karena teman-temannya tidak mencapai standar pria itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ia berpikir, bertentangan dengan apa yang ia yakini, Sakura benar. Ia tidak tahu apapun.

.

.

"Ini enak," komentar Ino saat mencicipi coklat yang dibelikan Kiba tadi siang. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak lagi merasa bersalah pada pertemuan rahasia mereka selama beberapa hari ini. Setidaknya tidak lagi. Sudah tiga atau empat kali mereka bertemu, Hinata bahkan sempat mengantar Shino ke bandara saat lelaki itu harus pergi mengerjakan penelitiannya di hutan-hutan. Tempat yang ia yakini sebagai sarang favorite para serangga.

Dan selama itu, tak sekali pun Naruto menaruh perhatian kemana ia pergi.

Itu juga sebabnya mengapa Hinata merasa tidak perlu khawatir.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Ino saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Coklat," jawab Ino cepat. "Mau?"

Mata pria itu menyipit sedikit, tanda ia merasa tidak suka. "Tidak, terimakasih. Kupikir coklat menggemukkan."

"Aku akan ke gym setelah ini." Ino menggerundel pelan. Ia mengambil satu lagi.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Hinata bingung sambil melihat keluar. Udara menjadi sedikit lebih dingin saat tadi turun hujan. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan dari semua hal, Ino mau pergi berolahraga saat jalanan becek begini.

"Tak ada pengorbanan yang terlalu berat untuk cantik," katanya dengan khidmat. Naruto mendengus. "Yah, benar," gumamnya yang membuat gadis itu mendelik kesal.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah yakin bisa berhenti merasa takjub. Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang ia lihat bersama Naruto, hanya Ino yang bisa bersikap galak seperti ini.

Teman, ia menyadari sedikit terkesima. Mereka teman.

"Omong-omong, Sakura bilang dia sudah pindah," kata Ino lagi sambil menjilati tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi dia bilang dia sudah bekerja di tempat lain semingguan ini. Tempatnya aku belum yakin, tapi aku tetap bisa membuat janji temu, kalau kau mau."

Hinata berpikir sebentar.

"Aku masih tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," gumam Hinata tanpa dendam. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik. Perempuan itu salah satu teman yang dipercayai Naruto. Jika lelaki itu saja bisa melakukannya, ia juga bisa. Dan mungkin dengan begitu, ia punya lebih banyak kesempatan menikam perempuan itu.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu dirinya bisa berpikir sadis.

"Tapi kurasa, kita bisa menemuinya," lanjutnya kemudian. Ino mengangguk sedikit merasa puas.

"Aku akan meneleponnya malam ini."

Dan dengan itu ia tahu mereka sudah baikan. Atau sebaik yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Apa seburuk itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Hinata melirik pria itu sekilas, merasa dilema.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu."

"Kami hanya…kau tahu, sedikit salah paham," tambah Ino mulai tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun sikap Sakura dipicu rumor buruk tentang mereka. Jadi ia tidak yakin bisa menjelaskan dengan baik hal itu padanya.

Untungnya, Naruto tidak memperpanjang masalah itu. Ia memeriksa arlojinya dan merutuk pelan.

"Aku terlambat," gerutunya dan berdiri. Hinata memperhatikannya pergi dan berpaling pada Ino. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tak paham. Ino mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Gila kerja," komentarnya.

Hinata setuju. Sejak kembali masuk kantor, Naruto jadi lebih sering lembur. Sibuk mengurus ini itu. Pernah sekali ia mengintip ke ruang kerjanya dan mendapati tumpukan map berisi dokumen -yang kelihatannya penting sekali- siap ditanda tangani. Sejak itu ia tak pernah lagi ke sana karena takut merusak sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali menghampirinya lalu membungkuk dan mencium sisi kepalanya sekilas. Ia melempar beberapa komentar pada Ino yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan makan malam sebelum pergi.

Tekanan pada kening Hinata terasa hangat dan singkat. Ia menyentuh bagian yang disentuh pria itu. Tindakan yang sederhana itu sedikit membuat wajahnya menghangat bersamaan dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Perasaan ini terasa asing. Tapi ia tidak membencinya.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa pria itu memegang sebuah bungkusan, tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Tak ada juga yang menyadari saat ia meletakkannya di meja dan menukar bungkusan tersebut.

Mereka baru menyadari kecerobohannya saat Ino mendadak pingsan dalam salah satu sesi yoga dan Hinata dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

Pintu berderit terbuka.

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut dan mulut kering. Ia memiringkan kepalanya hati-hati dan mengeluh pelan. Kepalanya masih pusing.

Bantal yang ia pakai berbau detergent dan ruangan ini terlalu terang bahkan ketika ia masih memejamkan mata.

Dan ia berbaring diam di sana dengan denyutan di kepalanya yang tak juga mereda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah yakin tidak bisa tidur lagi, Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu menyadari seseorang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya.

Ternyata Naruto, batinnya sedikit lega. Lelaki itu tampak serapi biasanya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Ia ingin memijat keningnya, namun tertahan saat sadar tangannya sedang diinfus. Ia mendongak dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau di rumah sakit," kata lelaki itu. "Keracunan."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit, ia tidak ingat bagian itu.

"Aku…" suaranya masih lemah dan agak tertelan. "Berapa lama…di sini?"

"Beberapa jam," sahutnya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat melanjutkan, "Inuzuka dalam pemeriksaan sekarang."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ada racun dimakananmu yang kata Ino diberikan Inuzuka. Dia sedang ditanyai sekarang."

Hinata tercengang. Kiba tidak akan mungkin meracuninya. Tapi kata-kata itu terhenti di tenggorokannya saat menyadari ada nada puas dalam suara pria itu. Naluri membuat Hinata beringsut menjauh.

Tidak, batin Hinata, dunia seperti bisikan lirih di benaknya. Jangan temannya.

Dan ia tahu dia tahu.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hinata, menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah perempuan itu. Lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Itu hanya pemeriksaan rutin. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena satu atau dua pemeriksaan," kata Naruto menenangkan, suaranya tenang dan dalam.

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. kepalanya terkulai di bantal. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi.

Naruto masih menatapnya. Mata biru itu terlihat hangat dan penuh perhatian.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi," bisiknya saat Hinata kembali menatap pria itu. "Jika dia tahu tempatnya."

"Dia teman," protesnya lemah.

"tidak lagi." Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menunduk dan mengecup kening Hinata sekilas.

"_Go to sleep_."

Dia berdiri di sana, memerhatikan perempuan itu kembali memejamkan mata dengan terpaksa. Lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu setelah yakin ia tertidur.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Baik," kata Naruto. "Dia sedang tidur sekarang.

Shikamaru mengusap belakang kepalanya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia mendesah pelan. "Secara pribadi, kupikir kau mengerikan." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ya, sangat, sangat mengerikan."

Naruto mengusap hidungnya. "Terimakasih?"

Itu bukan pujian, mereka berdua tahu itu. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Ia masih tak percaya Naruto bisa meracuni istrinya sendiri. Tidak, tunggu. Ia bisa percaya Naruto sanggup melakukannya. Tapi yang sedang hamil? Ia tak percaya lelaki itu tega.

"Dia bisa mati," katanya setelah beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

Berbeda dengan racun uji coba pada perempuan di hotel itu, dosis racun yang ada dalam saluran pencernaan Hinata jauh lebih rendah. Tidak membahayakan, tapi efeknya tetap tidak menyenangkan. Ia hanya bersyukur racunnya belum tersebar ke pembuluh darah atau mereka akan kehilangan si jabang bayi.

"Mereka hidup," sahut Naruto tak acuh.

Shikamaru mendesah lagi. "Ya, tentu," gerutunya. Ia memeriksa sesuatu dari sakunya. "Daftar yang kau minta."

Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan membaca baris pertama.

"Tentang telepon itu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Aku memeriksa semua sumber. Beberapa saling berhubungan, sisanya hanya informasi tambahan. Kurasa kau harus tahu."

Naruto meneliti kata-kata yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dengan seksama. Tidak mengabaikan satu detail pun. Lalu ia bergumam telah kecolongan mengusiknya. "Aku tidak ingat mencari masalah dengan yang satu ini."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Tenang saja, aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa saja yang kau jadikan masalah."

Naruto mendengus dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. "Biar kuurus ini," katanya. Shikamaru mengangguk dan memperhatikan dalam diam saat pria itu berjalan pergi.

Ia melirik arlojinya sekilas, sudah lewat tengah malam, ia kembali menatap ke arah dimana sosok Naruto kian mengecil sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

Naruto…

Shikamaru tak pernah yakin, siapa yang lebih beruntung diantara Eimi, Sakura, dan Hinata. Sama tidak yakinnya ketika ia ditanya, diantara mereka, kepada siapa Naruto lebih mencondongkan hati.

Kadang-kadang ia merasa Sakura-lah yang beruntung karena bisa dengan mudah membuat Naruto jatuh cinta. Kadang ia malah merasa Eimi yang beruntung sempat memiliki pria itu. Tapi seringkali, ia merasa kasihan pada Hinata karena menikah dengannya.

Dalam lingkaran hidup mereka yang tak beraturan, Naruto lebih tak beraturan.

Lama berteman dengannya membuat Shikamaru merasa mengenali setiap jengkal diri lelaki itu, tahu semua kebiasaannya, tapi tidak isi kepalanya. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya mengawasi Hinata. Ia tidak tahu motif apa yang membuat Naruto menikahi perempuan itu dan mulai merasa khawatir.

Orang-orang mungkin menganggap Hinata beruntung, berbagi nama dengan Naruto membuatnya secara otomatis diperlakukan istimewa, tapi Shikamaru tahu dengan baik. Keberuntungan tidak pernah bersanding baik dengan Naruto.

Namun hari ini, saat duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu, Shikamaru tahu. Naruto berubah.

Di kemudian hari, ia tahu penyebabnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

** A/N; Yeeeyyyy update! **maaf baru bisa update sekarang, RL menyita waktuku.

But well, this is it. My new chapter, say hello to reader. Reader, say hello to my new chapter.

Anw, menuruti saran, saya hanya mengetik 'yang penting' saja, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, holeplot atau semacamnya, anggap itu bagian 'tidak penting' yang dihilangkan.

**And thanks for reviewing!**

.

.

***side story***

.

.

Shikamaru memukul-mukul pelan bahunya pelan, agak pegal setelah duduk tegak seharian. Ia sedang di halaman sekolah sekarang. Duduk di bawah pohon sambil menatap anak-anak lain yang menjerit dan berlarian, memainkan permainan bodoh lain yang tidak bisa ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru mendongak, dahinya berkerut melihat Kakashi berdiri di sana. Tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

"Yo!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Kemudian merasa ngeri sendiri saat memikirkan kemungkinan Kakashi bekerja di sini. "Aku akan pindah sekolah."

"Maa, Shikamaru-kun," Keluh Kakashi sambil pura-pura terluka. "Kau menyakiti perasaanku."

Shikamaru mendengus.

"Jadi ada apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Shikamaru-kun, kau tahu cara membuat bayi?"

"Ha?"

"Itu mudah sekali sebenarnya," lanjut lelaki itu tidak jelas. "Hanya membutuhkan seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Aku punya koleksi video tentang prosesnya jika kau mau."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Baik, sampai dimana tadi, oh ya. Saat prosesnya benar, laki-laki punya sperma, yang akan bergerak cepat ke dalam rahim dan membuahi induk telur. Jika induk telur berhasil terbuahi, kita mendapat bayi."

"Aku merasa tercerahkan," kata Shikamaru datar. Kakashi tersenyum bodoh lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku guru yang baik."

"Benar."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melihat prosesnya?"

"Tidak!" Lalu memijat keningnya lelah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, Aku sedang kencan dengan Shizune," aku Kakashi malu-malu. Yang Shikamaru pikir tidak nyambung sama sekali. "Dan ku pikir pelajaran sex harus dimulai sejak dini. Lalu aku ingat kamu."

Shikamaru menatap lelaki itu lagi. Entah mengapa merasa jauh tersinggung sekarang.

"Kau minta ijin untuk sex dengan Shizune? Padaku?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Dia perawat sekolah."

"Benar."

"Jadi…"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Baik."

Lalu dia pergi. Hanya seperti itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Masa mudanya diisi orang-orang aneh.

Selebihnya, semuanya berjalan normal lagi. Senormal rasa bosan yang ia rasakan.

Dan di hari yang membosankan menjadi saat yang tepat bagi Shikamaru untuk mencoba tidur. Ini seperti hukum alam bagi keluarga Nara. Dan hampir semua orang tahu hal ini kecuali-

"Lihat, lihat! Aku dapat ini dari tempat nenek Tsunade."

-Naruto.

Shikamaru mendesah. Saat Naruto datang, sudah bisa dipastikan ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ini pun sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sebagai hukum alam. Jadi dengan ogah-ogahan, ia beranjak duduk dan melihat apa yang sedang dipamerkan teman pirangnya.

Janin.

Naruto sedang memamerkan janin.

"Bagus, kan?"

"..."

"Namanya Alien-chan," lanjut Naruto dengan bangga. Janinnya masih disodorkan ke wajah Shikamaru yang sedang mati-matian menata hati. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu alien, dan Alien-chan lumayan mirip dengan gambar alien di tv, jadi cocok. Ya, kan? Ya,kan?"

"Errr…Darimana kau dapat benda itu?"

"Tempat nenek Tsunade," jawab Naruto. "Alien-chan ada di rak."

"Dan kau mengambilnya? Semudah itu?"

"Mhmm."

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit. Apa ini perilaku wajar anak-anak? Mungkin ia harus sedikit memberi penjelasan. Benar. Sudah saatnya Shikamaru bertindak seperti seorang Nara.

"Naruto," kata Shikamaru dengan suara yang diusahakan seserius mungkin. "Itu…janin." Lalu saat melihat sorot inosen dari Naruto, ia kembali menambahkan. "Bayi, itu bayi. Dalam tabung."

"Ya?"

"Bayi dalam tabung, kau mengerti, kan? Ada bayi, maksudku janin, yang mati. Itu mati, kan? Beneran mati? Okay, jadi ada janin mati dalam tabung."

"…"

"…"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Naruto menggeleng, dan Shikamaru mulai merasa histeris. "Ini pelajaran moral dasar, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menjadikan bayi, maksudku janin, sebagai…eum...Alien-chan itu apamu?"

"Koleksi pribadi."

"Benar. Kau tidak bisa menjadikan janin mati sebagai koleksi pribadi!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto benar-benar heran. "Alien-chan kan lucu."

Okay, mungkin Shikamaru belum siap bertindak seperti seorang Nara. Tekanan moral ini terlalu berat.

"Dia imut," komentarnya mati rasa.

"Terimakasih."

"Boleh aku tidur sekarang?'

"Tentu," sahut Naruto sambil kembali mengamati wadah kaca di tangannya dengan takjub sementara Shikamaru berbaring.

Diantara kesadarannya, ia sedikit curiga tentang hubungan kedatangan Kakashi dan koleksi Naruto tapi mengabaikannya. Batinnya lelah.

Tidak ada yang menduga, dari kejadian inilah persahabatan antara dua anak lelaki -yang saat itu masih cukup normal- terjalin.


End file.
